


Obey Me: -Fated- {Her Amethyst Blaze}

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: Kyung has joined the mischievous brothers again for a second year at R.A.D, but this time on her own accord. She spends most of the summer with Lucifer and starts to develop a connection with him that feels familiar to her. Throughout this entire second year, Lucifer has a hard time working through his pride and allowing himself to give all of him to his dearest Mei. Making certain he never hurts her he separates himself from her and grows to treat her coldly. Not being able to take the separation and the heartache she is being delt she seeks out Lord Diavolo for help, and the price she pays cost more than what she was hoping it would.
Relationships: Lucifer and Kyung
Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Gem Series





	1. Prologue: (I Kyung Am Giving Myself To You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where this all started. After returning for her second year of RAD.

Time flew by so fast, before I knew it it was time for the exchange program to start again. I was so hoping that I could come back again I loved being in the Devildom with the guys…..with Lucifer. When Lucifer came to visit me he told me that Lord Diavolo wasn’t letting anyone stay in my room. They blocked it off as my room. I was more prepared this time around then the first year I was here. Since I left….nothing felt the same to me, like a part of me was missing and a part of my life was incomplete. I called Lucifer a lot…..I wanted to see him everyday like I did during the exchange program, I was so happy when he came, I knew he was too we had so many adventures here in my world when he came to visit. Lucifer never found out of the depression I was going through, no matter how many times I tried to block it out it always was there. Gnawing at the back of my head, your relationship is only temporary, you will die and he will continue to live, I spent so many nights crying, I couldn’t imagine my life now without Lucifer. Without him there was no me. My brother and my step father were worried I started drinking more heavily than I normally did. You shouldn’t drown your feelings in a bottle, but I did and I couldn’t stop myself.

Since I found out the end of last year I was a reincarnation of their deceased sister, it came to my mind a lot, “I wonder what I would have looked like being an angel or a demon like them.” I started to draw myself as a demon and angel combo. In my mind it looked beautiful. I thought I looked amazing. After I got the look down I started drawing situations with me and Lucifer. Adventures we could go on, sexual experiences we can have since I would be able to take more.

But if I was like that would I still remember everything about my human life? And the memories Lilith shared with me? Or if I was in a new body, would my life basically reset? In my mind I would still be the same to some degree I would think, but would a lot of my memories disappear? Hmm these were questions that stayed with me for awhile. Could I really go through with this?


	2. (Welcome Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the day has come and Kyung makes her journey back to the Devildom.

Finally the day came! It was my first day back in the Devildom. I had been anxiously waiting to return here. I figured after my first year I wouldn't be able to ever come back since they would pick two new humans. Luckily Lord Diavolo really likes me and wanted to keep me as the first student for all the years of the exchange program. Nothing changed when I walked into the council hall. Everything was exactly as the first day I woke up here. This time I had the necessities, I was admiring the hall since I hadn't seen it in so long, I felt so warm, which is ironic in a dreary place such as hell to feel this good. I didn't really pay too much attention to my surroundings, but in the midst of my trip down memory lane I was greeted by a familiar sultry voice. "Hello Kyung," the voice said, I stopped in my tracks, I knew who that was. My heart was thumping really fast, I then turned around and I was right, it was my gorgeous Lucifer. He smiled at me with his pretty white teeth and I knew I had the biggest smile ever. I dropped my stuff and ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He caught me and picked me up off the ground, it was like we hadn't seen each other in so long when he spent most of the summer with me, that's how you know I am deep in love if every time we meet it's like the first time and as exciting as the first time.

"Did you make it over here without any trouble?" He asked sweetly, as he placed his hand on my cheek. I nodded happily, "I did, I came prepared this time versus when I was here the first time." I said, He chuckled, "I know I have seen you quite regularly, but why is it I feel a sense that I missed you so much? Have you put some sort of spell on me Kyung?" Lucifer said in a husky tone, he lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly, it ran a shiver down my spine every time his lips touched mine. His taste is not like any other. "I know my brothers will want to see you, but I feel selfish and don't want to take you to them is that wrong of me?" He asked I giggled and put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Of course not darling, I feel the same, to be honest I really would like to just go to your room and spend time with you." I replied, He kissed my hand, oooh even when he kissed a non erotic part of my body I get excited. Just everything he did felt good. Everytime he sang my name it gave me chills. "My dear, I have no problem taking you away from everyone right now, your official reenrollment doesn't officially start till tomorrow, but of course I couldn't wait to much longer, come let's go to my room, we can see the others tomorrow. Diavolo is already aware I brought you early, and he released me for the rest of the day so I could be with you." Lucifer said, as he pulled me close to him.

"Yes please, you have been the only thing I have been thinking about lately." I cooed, He smiled his gorgeous teeth at me again, then he took my hand and grabbed my stuff for me and took me up to his room. As I escorted her up to my room being especially cautious to avoid my brothers prying eyes. I couldn't help, but let my eyes move slowly over Kyung which put my mind in a frenzy. "What has this girl done to me? I find my thoughts consumed with her image nearly all hours of the day, and as I am out I find little gifts and trinkets I know would be to her fancy, I find myself with the desire to spoil her, pampering her with the finest of devildom. Is this equivalent to what humans call love? It has to be.

"Even so...I cannot help, but doubt that I am enough for this woman. Can she really place her full trust in me? Or do I ponder that her adoration will falter as her confidence in me wanes? The pride I am bound by seeps into the smallest of cracks of my mind. I desire this woman and all she is, mind body and soul. But is this efficient? Her dark hair falls perfectly over her shoulders, and her loving and gleaming eyes bring me such warmth.

Can I give her my everything without causing her destruction? Of all the obstacles of my darkened spirit and all the questions that ring in my mind, I wonder if the burden of my darkness will be too much for her.

Before we knew it we were at his room's door. I felt so anxious and so excited to be back here. I love this room he has. Lucifer opened the door, I almost ran into his room because my excitement was so high. He walked in and he closed the door gently behind him. I laid my D.D.D on his nightstand, I didn't want anyone interrupting him and I. "Kyung?" Lucifer hummed, "Yes my darling Lucifer?" "I replied, I noticed that made him blush a little bit. He was beautiful even when he was blushing. I walked over to him, and placed my hands around his neck. I shouldn't be lusting for him when I just got here, but I couldn't help it… the moment I felt his presence it brought such good feelings and joy.

He reached up again and placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it softly. A demon so cold, felt so warm. "I love you my dear Kyung. You are all that I have thought about anymore." Lucifer sang, that gave me anxiety, it was such a feeling of happiness by hearing him say that. He has changed so much since my first year in R.A.D. He kissed me slowly, I felt the passion in each kiss, He causes all of my desires to surface, and they are overwhelmingly hard to keep at bay.

"Shall we?" He asked me, "Please master." I whimpered, That was the que. Maybe I shouldn't have said that yet, his hunger spiked whenever I said that to him, he changed to his demon form, and threw me to his bed. He smiled at me, "How wicked of you Kyung, you know what that does to me whenever you say those words?" Lucifer said, "My hunger for you seethes whenever you talk to me like that." I bit my lip, and gave a devilish smile. He started undressing. First his red gloves, and he exposed his perfect red nails, next, his jacket, then his red vest, exposing his gorgeous chest, with perfectly placed abs on each rib cage. I almost felt offended that my clothes were still on. But before I could even finish the thought he was hovered over me. His speed was ridiculous. I closed my eyes, and let Lucifer do what he wished with my body. "Lucifer….master, I am yours to do with as you please." I whined, He smiled, I knew he had something in mind already, and I could not wait to feel it.

If there was a sun in the Devildom, it would have been greeting me right about now. I slowly opened my eyes, to find the grip of a handsome demon holding me. Back home I don't ever recall experiencing something like I have with Lucifer. I want to call him something, but for him babe or baby isn't enough, darling works, so does sweet heart, but I need something more. I didn't think about it too hard. It was a project I will work on when I am alone, and drawing. I sat up and tried to move gently, then as expected I felt the grip tighten over me. I heard his cool voice laugh slightly. "Where do you think you are going Kyung?" Lucifer said smiling, I couldn't help but giggle, "No where of course, not without you at least." I replied, He smiled, "Come, it's not time for us to meet with Lord Diavolo yet, stay here, and embrace me a while longer." He replied, as he grazed my cheek with an ardent kiss. There was something about his voice and the way he says things, and regardless of what it was I find it inconceivable for me to ever refuse. I wonder if he knows the hold he has on me. The grip that he is in full control to tighten or release.

Her silkened skin laid pressed against me. Her faint scent of rosemary and jasmine hair enthralled my adenoids. I felt selfish having her lay entangled with me like this. Yes Kyung...stay with me just like this...you are mine

And yet...I must depart from you, leave you with my brothers like a lamb to wolves. My heart burns with the indignation of it!I cannot stand the thought of them looking at you, hearing your laughter when I am not around thinking of you in ways only I can have the pleasure of imagining.

You are mine Kyung, only mine I will never let them take you! No...this moment is far too priceless for me to squander it on such vulgar thoughts. No...my ...love, my darling Kyung I will hold you close to my heart where if the fates permit I would lock you away only to carry you always… Lying there felt like ions had passed, in that position, feeling the warmth, the perfectly sculpted fingers entwining themselves in my hair, the harmonizing of each breath we took. Ugh….did I really have to go today, like was it really necessary? I wondered, "Kyung…" Lucifer trilled as he sat up, "Yes my darling Lucifer?" I responded sweetly, "That name always strums my heart when you call me that." He replied as he blushed slightly, I couldn't help but giggle, the second most powerful demon in the Devildom, it melts my heart. "Regretfully we need to prepare for today, your reenrollment occurs today plus your first class for your second year in R.A.D. As much as I could lay here deep in your embrace all day, I would rather not have Lord Diavolo go searching for us." He said I groaned in annoyance, I knew it was close to me having to get up and get ready for my first day back.

Lucifer has me spoiled on his affection. I decided to be playful, and cover myself in his vintage covers. "Is it really necessary to go today Lucey?" I asked I peeked through the covers slightly, he tried to turn away in hopes I wouldn't catch him blush again. "Come now Kyung, I..I know you prefer to stay here all day, but we still have business that must be done before any other alone time can be spent. I pretended to fall back asleep, and acted like I was snoring. I heard Lucifer chuckle, "You are feeling very mischievous today aren't you?" He said, I still continued to pretend like I was asleep. She is being so cute, and playful. I don't think I have ever seen her be this way with me previously. It brought warmth to the darkness my soul is surrounded by. "Not going are you?" He asked, "Very well." It went quiet for a moment, it gave me a little bit anxious, however I continued to act as if I was sleeping. Before another moment passed, I suddenly felt the covers fly off of me. I looked up and saw Lucifer smiling deviously. "Oh wow, alright guess I am going." I said as I laughed, "You know this is cheating, just because your the second most powerful demon doesn't mean you're allowed to use all the cheat codes." I laughed, and got up from his bed again, and went over and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. He chuckled his sexy chuckle, everytime I heard that I felt I was listening to a melody.

"Kyung, over in my wardrobe I have something for you." Lucifer said, "What? You didn't have to do that for me darling." I replied, "Think of it as a welcome home present, I hope it is to your liking." He said, I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. Home….ya it seems like now the Devildom is my home. I made my way over to his wardrobe, and opened the door, and I was stunned. "Oh Lucey….you shouldn't have." I said, My eyes were graced by a gorgeous new RAD uniform. What made it gorgeous is how it was tailored to look similar to how Lucifers is. Just in the female version. "Thank you my love. This is perfect." I gleamed, I gave him another gentle kiss and decided to go freshen up and get prepared for my first day of my second year at RAD. "Darling, are you going to make me shower alone?" I asked, I couldn't help but flash a mischievous smile his way. "Are you sure you want me to accompany you? I may not be able to hold back if I see the water glistening on your skin." He said slyly, "Maybe I want it that way." I said seductively, I motioned my finger for him to come here, I could tell he liked that and followed me to his private bath. Finally the day had started, and now I felt the joy of being back where I feel I belong. Welcome back to RAD Mei...


	3. Prologue: (I Kyung Am Giving Myself To You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending her seductive night with her Darling Lucifer, her first offical day of her second year begins. When its over the brothers come together to throw a secret welcome home party for Kyung, little did she know it's not the kind of party she thought

Ah! That was the best shower I have ever taken. How ironic for the Devildom to be so pleasing. I couldn't help but smile like a fool with my new uniform Lucifer got me. I stared down at my perfectly pressed new skirt and top. "Kyung, I have one more gift for you as well." Lucifer said, "Hmm? What else could you have? You already did so much with this uniform darling." I replied, He chuckled slightly at me. "Yes, however this is my final welcome back gift to you." He replied he pulled out a black heart shaped box. Of course I had to think about marriage, knowing that is not it but it's the first thing I thought of.

He opened the carefully crafted box and inside was a black diamond pendant. "Wait a minute, I've seen this before." I said as I thought for a minute. Then it hit me! "Wait, isn't this similar to the diamond crest on your forehead when your change forms." I asked He nodded, "Yes. Very observant, it warms me to know you have observed so closely. This is a very special pendant." He replied, "What makes it so special dear?" I asked, "Kyung, being here in the Devildom is very dangerous. Even though you are all in pacts with me and my six brothers there is always a possibility where we won't be able to protect you, with this pendant regardless of where you are even if it is between realms I will be able to find you. Kyung you are very special to me, I will not tolerate any chance of losing you or having you come into any harm's way." Lucifer said, I was blushing I had to be, this was a big deal for me. It never occurred to me about the possibility I can still be hurt or taken even though I have pacts with all seven brothers with them I figured I was safe all the time regardless, but I suppose it can't always be that way. Lucey does really think of everything.

He removed the pendant from its box. "Here, turn around." He said, I turned around, and I felt the chain graze my neck and him moving my long dark purple hair away from my neck. He kissed the back of my neck where the clasp laid, and It sounded like something simmering. "There, wherever you go I will always find you." He said, I took a moment to admire this gorgeous pendant. I noticed he even had a K engraved in the stone. This was perfect.

I let the pendant fall back onto my chest, before I knew it class was starting, I still hadn't seen any of the other brothers yet, I really was looking forward to seeing Belphie and Satan. I wanted to see everyone else too, but they were the ones I was most excited for. I wonder if they got the word I was here yet? My next bell had rang, and class was starting. I hope I see Satan and Belphie soon. And the others too. Hmm I thought of something suddenly, Lucifer is the only one out of his siblings who have that crest on his forehead, But I never knew why it was there. Is there a reason? So many minute details I find myself questioning often. I want to know everything about Lucifer. I remember finding in his private study last year a hidden book about the celestial war they were in, since they didn't agree with their father. It said Lucifer was the most beautiful angel of all, and in the traditional seven deadly sins I read about in school it says the same information.

I remembered Luke mentioned too that at one point Lucifer was so highly admired even Luke liked him better then Archangel Michael, and if I recall in the lore growing up he is one of the most gorgeous angels as well, since I think he represents the transition of death? Hmm I have to brush up on my history, I can't remember. What did my dear Lucifer look like as an angel I wonder. I wonder if he is still wounded from that time, living for so long I wonder if he ever thinks about it or once he became a demon if his life reset, probably not I remember Beel telling me a bit about the celestial war, and when Lilith fell in battle and I saw her last memories. I started to draw what Lucifer would have looked like as an angel. I picture him with white hair and his six wings white and shining. His crest for some reason I picture purple. Maybe it changed with his corruption, hmm so many questions I will probably never have answers too unless I die and go to the celestial realm, and ask their father themselves, but that is probably impossible, plus I prefer him as a demon, angels are cool, but their hentai is so cliche and cheesy, and after meeting Simmeon and Luke, I don't know they just didn't seem pleasing at all. Maybe I shoulda been born a demon. I laughed to myself.

Before I knew it my first official day was over. I made my way to my room and started unpacking my stuff. I felt spoiled since I am so used to being with Lucifer in his room. I opened my wardrobe and started putting my clothes away I brought with me. I still had my chibi devil wallet I bought last year in my bag. I never spent all the Grimm I earned in it, I kept it in case I could come back here. I didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me like I should have. I found myself humming cheerful tunes, and when I went to hang something else up I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. My heart sank, who was behind me, then they spoke to me. "How could you not tell me you were back, I should have been the first one to know." The soft voice said, I got excited I knew who that was you can't miss that voice. "Belphie!" I cheered as I turned around and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!" I continued, He laughed his cute laugh and hugged me tight. I felt his hand on my hair stroking it. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you guys at all yet, did you even know I was here?" I asked, He nodded, "I did the moment you got here, my other brothers still don't know you're here, I think Beel knows because I know since we're twins. I slept a lot today so I'm sorry I didn't greet you first." Belphegor said,

"Aww it's ok! I was so excited to see you. I didn't want to text you in case you didn't know I was returning." I replied, "Kyung...are you free right now?" Belphie asked awkwardly as he scratched behind his head. "Well sure what's up?" I asked, "When you were here last year I didn't really get to spend time with you like my brothers. So, come hang out with me for a bit?" He asked, Belphie is so damn cute! Why are the youngest siblings the cutest? I couldn't say no to his sweet and adorable face! He held out his hand, I took it excitedly to see where we were going. He guided me in the direction towards the attic, I am surprised he can still come back here after being stuck in there for so long. I was also surprised Beel wasn't with Belphie. Since he was back in his life Beel and him have been inseparable. I don't get how they would do it, I would hate having a twin. Kyung had a warm glow to her. I didn't think I would ever see her again after she left R.A.D, she only summoned me a few times, what has been going on with her lately, when she kissed me was it a petty kiss? Or Did she mean it? I know what's going on…..Lucifer…..that took, he probably used Lord Diavolos powers to make Kyung only love him. He is such a tool, that's ok, Lucifer isn't going to keep you all to himself Kyung.

We got up to the attic room, for some reason it was dark. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't there lights all the time on in here? "Belphie why is it so dark?" I asked, as I went to turn on the light. Suddenly ..."Kyung!" All the brothers cheered. I freaked out and backed up into Belphie. Luckily he caught me, "What the hell is this? Is this why I haven't seen you guys all day!" I said "Kyung! Welcome home!" Beelzebub said as he came over and gave me a big hug, "Forgive us for avoiding you all day like this, we wanted to do something extra special when we got word of your return." Satan replied, "Oh Kyung I missed you more than any of my brothers did!" Asmodeus said as he rubbed his cheek against me, I felt him rub my ass too.

"Hey! Asmo save some Kyung for the rest of us!" Mammon barked, "Mammon!" I cheered as I ran to give him a big hug. "He...Hey Kyung, long time no see." Mammon said as he hugged me tightly. "Don't forget about me now Kyung." Satan said, "I could never Satan." I said as I gave him the biggest hug ever, him and Belphie got really good hugs, but of course Lucifer gets the best. "Kyung you ready to finally finish our run through of Monokoland?" Leviathan said, "You know it Levi-Chan!" I said as I gave him the hug next. "Umm...heeeellloooo don't forget the stunning Asmodeus!" He whined, I missed his narcissism, "Keep here Asmo." I said, "Ooh Kyung dear be careful how you use those words they might make me excited." He replied, as he ran to hug me and picked me up off the ground. For the first time in my 25 years of life, I felt like I was really apart of a family. In the midst of this reunion with the brothers, A sudden sense of sadness fell across me. The last time I experienced something like this was when my parents threw me a welcome home party from completing my last year of college. That was the year they both passed away.

Throughout the night the welcome home party was lively and fun, and all of the guys gave me a lot of attention, it was almost like I was a queen or something. Wasn't all the way sure how I felt about it. I wonder what my darling Lucifer was doing. Knowing him Lord Diavolo had him finishing some tasks. "Kyung, dear why such a sad look on your face? You know the more you frown the more wrinkles it creates on your silky skin." Asmodeus chirped, I couldn't help but smile at his flattery. "Kyung is our party not to your liking?" Satan asked, "Are you hungry? I still have food I bought for you." Beelzebub said, I couldn't help but laugh they were all so great, it almost made me cry. "No guys, this was perfect, nothing about this was terrible." I replied, "Then what's bothering you?" Belphegor said as he stroked my cheek, "Oh no, don't worry about it I don't want to ruin this amazing party." I said, "Hey, if ya feeling down, talkin to us will make you feel better." Mammon said, "Well since I know you guys won't leave me alone unless I talk. I don't know if you guys are aware well some of you might, but my parents died a few years ago, and I was sitting here remembering the last time I had a welcome home party like this is when I came home from my fourth year of college back home. That year was the same year my mother, and my father died. It just brought back a memory that made me upset a little bit." I replied I felt myself start to tear up, but I couldn't let them see me cry not when they all worked so hard on my party.

"Oh, honey I am sorry, well don't worry that gorgeous head of yours." Asmodeus said, "Ya, we're your family now, and we never die, unless it's by Lucifer, but we won't leave your side Kyung." Beelzebub said, "Ya, since you got here all of us find it totally weird without you around." Leviathan said, Satan nodded in agreement, "Yes I a myself find it out of the ordinary without your presence." Satan said, "You have definitely become a big part of our lives since we met you." Belphegor said, "Yes! For that we want to thank you." Asmodeus said, I am not sure why but something about this felt off to me. What were these mischievous brothers up to. I noticed they all got extremely close to me. "Umm guys what is going on here? Did you guys drink too much of the speciality alcohol for demons?" I asked, "No Kyung, we are all perfectly sober." Satan replied, Suddenly I felt Mammon behind me grabbing a hold of my left hand, then for whatever reason Satan was on the right side of me and he was awfully close to my thigh. Then Belphie, laid in between my thighs and started rubbing my opposite thigh Satan was by. Then Beel was on the other side of me and had a hold of my right hand. And Levi was on the other side of Mammon stroking my hair. What the hell are these guys doing. I noticed Asmo was walking towards me with a paper in his hand. This looked familiar, but I couldn't place why. "Guys, this isn't funny. What is going on?" I said nervously, I heard Asmo laugh, "Relax Kyung my dear, do you remember when you left last year and you gave each of us a collection of things you drew throughout your time here?" Asmodeus asked, "Ya why?" I replied, "Do you also remember that certain ones of us you gave your more explicit pictures too?" He continued, Oh no….please tell me it isn't so. "Asmo….you didn't" I said, He laughed slightly, He then showed the item he was holding against his chest. No way! After I left last year all my explicit drawings I made of the guys and me I only gave to Asmo and Lucifer. I knew they were the only ones who could handle my sexual desires. Asmo promised he wouldn't share this with anyone of his brothers.

"You know Kyung, I can't believe you kept this side of you from all of us." Satan hummed and he brushed his fingertips across my thigh. "If you would have told us sooner, we would have came together to give you what you wanted." Leviathan said, No...no...no….this could not be happening! Even though it was always a dream to be caressed and sexed up by six attractive demons, I don't want that anymore, at least never act on it anymore. How was I going to get out of this? I couldn't call Lucifer, none of his brothers knew that we were lovers, and I wanted to keep it that way.

I was still stuck in the student council room, Diavolo had given me tasks to finish before the night came to an end. I noticed Kyung didn't go straight to her room after class, she didn't respond to my message, where did she run off too I wondered? I made an attempt to not cloud my mind with frivolous thoughts of my scheming brothers trying to pursue her. The more I shuffled through these stacks of papers the more concerned I became. I had to find her. The pendant I gave her should tell me where she is. He raised his hand and created a ball of dark matter to see where Kyung was located. How odd, what business did she have in the attic. Lucifer then changed the shape of his created dark matter that allowed him to see what she was seeing. My anger raged. These deceitful brothers of mine are awfully brave to pursue Kyung without my Knowing, why do they always want to cause hassle? Do they enjoy infuriating me, was it their form of entertainment? I cannot condone their motives. However keeping this family together was imperative since i never know what they are going to do from one day to the next.

Kyung, forgive me, you are free to make your own decisions but my brothers are mischievous. My mind became a fog, the only clear images were the perversions imagined them to use on you. I quickly finished my tasks, I couldn't take the thought of her being close to them in the same room. prying their eyes at the treasure that is her body, it was mine to enjoy and mine alone. Their secret meeting, their mutinous behavior could not continue. The stack of papers was neatly stacked, then after finishing Lucifer raced out of the council hall. I found myself traveling to the attic at an accelerated pace. When I reached the top I heard them. Laughing their raucous laughs. I had to act quickly and stop this at a tactful approach. I found it in mine and Kyung's best interest to keep her as my lover and mine to love alone a detail that only we shared. Then as I collected my racing thoughts I began to infiltrate this secret party they so delicately put together.

This party was getting way to escalated. These demons have a lot of nerve touching on me this way. My mind was so clouded, I felt the guys come closer to my most private parts, brushing their finger tips lightly across my erotic areas, teasing me and just waiting to pounce. Of all the times I wish Lucifer would walk in. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the attic door, then before anyone had a chance to open it, it flew open. Good timing! Thank goodness it was Lucifer. "If any of you value your life, you will all step away from Kyung this instant." Lucifer scolded, "Uh-oh, the Fuzz has come to ruin our fun." Belphegor said, when they all released me I quickly got up and went to the other side of the room, adjusting my clothing from the leaking i was feeling from the arousals. "How Devious of you Lucifer to conceal that Kyung was here." Satan stated, I could feel the tension in the room, Lucifer would have killed all of his brothers if he witnessed what happened earlier "What a surprise that he isn't shmoozeing with Lord Diavolo instead, I could sense the anger and furry in his eyes, but he couldn't let his brothers know that. "Sorry Lucifer Satan told me not to bring any food for you." Beelzebub said. I found it hilarious the only one who didn't have anything to say was Mammon. He hasn't really opened his mouth since the end of last year."LOLOL Lucifer crashed the party and looks PISSED XD! SENT!" Leviathan said,

"So, Traitorous brothers of mine, I don't recall a conversation about a secret welcome home party for Kyung. Care to explain which of you was the ringleader of this master plan?" Lucifer continued. I am unsure why but his anger was sexy to me anymore I wasn't afraid of it. His anger even looked sexy to me now I was trying really hard no to smile and get excited. His words ooh his words were so sultry and husky in how he puts words together. How men talk is such a turn on. None of my brothers dared to speak up. I had a particular idea of who was the ringleader behind this shameless plan. "No volunteers? Very well, all of you head straight to your rooms. I find it interesting you all have the time to conspire against me, but you can now spend your time contemplating on how the new year is started with you being in confinement." Lucifer scolded, I noticed Kyung stayed behind, she flashed her infamous smile at me. I could tell she found it quite attractive, watching me scold these wretched demons. Then just like that all of his brothers went back to their rooms and it was just me in the attic. I couldn't hold back my smiles now. Lucifer had hope and relief in his eyes, he quickly went over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Kyung, are you hurt?" He asked sweetly, I shook my head no and smiled, "See what I mean by I can always find you?" He continued, "My traitorous brothers….I can't bear the thought of them putting their scheming fingers across your treasured body, seeing them touch each perfect crevices…..I won't allow it to happen ever again. This treasure of a body is mine and mine alone." Lucifer continued as he kissed me passionately and pulled me tighter to him. There it was, I was starting to get really turned on from his brothers, but when he did this I really felt myself get aroused. Even if I wasn't in the mood, he can always put me in the mood. "Kyung," Lucifer hummed, "Yes darling?" I cooed, "Forgive me, but I would like to be selfish again." He said stroking my cheek. "Oh Lucey, you can be selfish anytime with me you don't have to even ask or apologize." I continued, he kissed me deep once more, his tongue and I became so well acquainted. I would say this first official day back ended on a not positive not fully but wasn't too bad of a first day. "Come, to your room tonight." He replied, No man has ever been able to match my sexual hunger, I hope my darling Lucifer is prepared, because not only do I belong to him, but he belongs to me.


	4. (Down The Deepest Cracks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer admits that he loves Kyung, and wants her to experience all of him, things get spicy, little did he know it would become too spicy and cause Kyung to get four of her ribs broken. Destroyed by what he has done he pleads his long time friend to help her, and asks what the possabilities are of making her like them

Before I knew it my first official week back at RAD had completed. I made sure I was very careful around the rest of the brothers. Normally I would be ok with events that happened at my welcome party, but now to be honest I felt offended, and quite a bit betrayed. Not only for me, but for Lucifer too. The only one who apologized was Beel and Levi for putting me in a situation like that. The others I don’t think were going to ever give me an apology. I love each of these brothers, but now that I have spent time with and experienced Lucifer, he is the one I have fallen in love with.

That next morning after that overwhelming welcome home party, at breakfast I could tell there was awkwardness among the brothers. They all seemed really proud of themselves for their devious plan. “Good morning Kyung! Did you have a good beauty rest?” Asmodeus said cheerfully, “I hope you weren’t thinking of us too deeply in your dreams last night.” Satan said, “Enough, still very bold of you all to act as if nothing happened and as if you are free from punishment.” Lucifer scolded, For the first time I felt disgusted, I didn’t want to be around the other brothers. I can’t be upset since none of them know I am with Lucifer, and I intend to keep it that way, but it just felt horrible. Thank goodness Lucifer came before they started ripping my clothes off.

I quickly tried to finish my breakfast, I am pretty sure Lucifer sensed my discomfort. I grabbed my sketch journal and my bag and my wallet and made my way out of the house of Lamentation. I so badly wanted to give Lucifer a goodbye kiss even though I was going to see him at school momentarily. I made my way down the long hallways of the house, coming down the long staircase. As I made my way down to the final step, I heard the only voice I only ever wanted to hear. “Kyung, you’re leaving early….” Lucifer said sadly “Yes darling.” I replied, “Kyung, I feel at fault and that it’s my responsibility, I wasn’t watching you enough.” Lucifer said, I walked over to him and placed my hand gently on his cheek.

“My darling Lucifer, you give yourself so much burden, and I understand, but this is not your fault by any means, so just this once will you let me share the burden you’re giving yourself?” I replied, as I hugged him tightly. “Kyung…..” He replied as he placed his arms around me. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, he placed his delicate fingers around my chin and lifted it up to kiss me. “ Her words strummed my heart. Can I really allow her to take on some of this burden I share? Her gleaming eyes of warmth and beauty made me to believe so. My dear Kyung, I wanted to steal one more kiss upon your sweet lips before you left for class. This dark heart I am bound to always is illuminated when accost with your presence. “Kyung, wait another moment.” Lucifer called as he pulled me back to his embrace. His gentle eyes stared me down deeply. His perfectly crafted hand touched my face and his kiss greeted me with a taste similar to honey itself.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t stop myself from stealing one more kiss before we parted ways for today.” Lucifer said, I smiled and hugged him goodbye and made my way to class. Lucifer smiled, and went about to getting his day started as well, as he was heading back towards the dining hall, he found Mammon leaning against the wall. “Hmm? Mammon? Isn’t it about time your class started?” Lucifer asked, Mammon had been having trouble talking with his older brother lately. Normally he had everything to say, but he hasn’t said much. “Pfft….I ain’t worried about no stupid classes.” Mammon said, “Is that really what you want to say Mammon?” He asked, “What’ya mean by that?” He replied, “Don’t act as if I’m a fool. For quite sometime you haven’t been speaking to me, nor barking your incompetent comebacks. What is really going on in that dense head of yours?” Lucifer pried,

Damn Lucifer. Thinkin he is so great, what the hell makes him so damn special? Ever since he beat me like a damn tether ball, I’ve been really pissed at him. I still remember it like it was yesterday!

5 Weeks before Kyung’s return

“Mammon, you do a lot of stupid things, but this by far takes the record for the most stupid.” Satan said, “Ugh! Your such a incompetent fool Mammon! I’m embarrassed that you are my older brother!” Asmodeus freaked, “What? I really don’t think ya should be freakin out. It’s really not that big of a deal.” Mammon said, “Not a big deal! NOT A BIG DEAL! You are kidding right?” Leviathan exclaimed. “Do you have any idea how many THOUSANDS of years I spent collecting that book of cheat codes to get perfect endings to every game known to man! Not only did you try and sell it like an idiot, but you also took pictures of almost all the pages! No wonder you couldn’t get it to sell!” Leviathan scolded, “And not only that you sold my FAVORITE skin care lotion! It was a limited edition and there were only four made in the entire world! I had all four, so now I will never get those back EVER!” Asmodeus yelled, “Then to ice this cake of pure tomfoolery you sold one of my books that no one else in the world had access too. It was from the first King of the Devildom’s private library. It had pure genius battle strategies. He only made one copy.” Satan scolded, “Ya, and you nibbles on my graham crackers Kyung sent me from her favorite bakery! They were seasonal, now I have to wait until Christmas in her world to ever get anymore!” Beelzebub exclaimed, “Mammon, I haven’t been back with you all that long, but you have a lot of nerve pulling this kind of crap! Your one of the main reasons why this family is corrupted.” Belphegor said, “Hey shaddup! All of ya, that is no way to talk to your older brother, you need to start showing me some respect around here!” Mammon exclaimed, “Dear god, I cannot take this fools stupidity. Mammon do not think you are going to be let go, this time you crossed the line.” Satan said. Later that night as the night of the forever dark Devildom crept up, Mammon was fast asleep.

“Alright, Beel you grab Mammon, Belphie you tie him up, Asmodeus and I have the rope to tie around his legs.” Satan said, “LOLOLO Mammon totally screwed up, now is going to face Satan’s wrath! SENT!” Leviathan said. The five brothers crept into Mammon’s room, they caught him on a night he wasn’t sleeping in the nude. Thank goodness. Suddenly Beel grabbed Mammon and held him up by his ankles. “Hey! Hey! What’s the big idea! What the hell are you guys doin!” Mammon yelled, Belphie quickly tied the ropes around Mammon’s hands and ankles, while Asmo and Satan tied the rope to hang with.

“C-Come on guys this isn’t necessary! I can get your stuff back. Come on, don't be so angry.” Mammon pleaded. “Too late Mammon, you should have thought of that before.” Satan replies, “I am NOT using a product someone else’s hideous skin touched! My skin is too beautiful to be handled by anyone else less perfect than me.” Asmodeus said, Throughout the walk through the house, the brothers took Mammon to one of the secluded areas to hang him from. It was secluded enough to where no one could hear him screaming. “H...Hey come on! Don’t leave me here! Guys I am sorry I sold your stuff.” Mammon complained, The brothers laughed and began walking away. “Maybe some time here upside down with help with your stupidity.” Satan said, “Ya right! Mammon needs a entire new brain to even have a chance at being less of an idiot!” Leviathan said,

The brothers laughs and sly comments faded into the distance and just Mammon was left there alone. “Damnit! Those guys think they are so much better than me! Screw all of them!” Mammon yelled, It was about an hour that he hung there, all the brothers had gone to sleep, the only brother left awake was Lucifer. He was going towards his room, and managed to hear Mammon’s scream on the way. “Oh? I think that’s my foolish brother I hear.” Lucifer said out loud, He crept slowly up the stairs making sure Mammon didn’t hear him. “H-Help! Guys I learned my lesson, cut me down will ya!” Mammon complained, “Well, well who do we have here?” Lucifer said as he crept from the darkness of the stairs. “Gah! Lucifer! Don’t be goin around scarin a demon like that! Can you cut me down please!” Mammon complained, Lucifer laughed, “I suppose I could, however what was it you did so revolting your dear younger brothers decided to pull you out of bed, tie you up and hang you from the stairs?” Lucifer asked, “I don’t know! I didn’t do anything wrong.” Mammon replied, “I find that hard to believe, you are the Avatar of Greed, lying is not your specialty.” Lucifer said, after that he smacked Mammon like a tether ball. “Now Mammon, we are going to play a little game, every answer you lie about or question you avoid, I will smack you like a tether ball on a child’s playground.” He continued,

“I already told ya I didn’t do anything!” Mammon yelled, Lucifer smacked him once more. “Now Mammon what did you do to put yourself in this situation?” Lucifer asked, This same exchange went on for a good ten minutes. Finally after Mammon confessed. “Ok! Fine! I sold one of Satan's books, Asmo’s special skin care products and Levi’s cheat book.” Mammon said, “I see, well that would explain as to why you are put in this situation. Do you never learn Mammon?” Lucifer asked, “Hey! I answered all your questions now get me down P….Pl….Please!” Mammon cried, “Very well.” Lucifer said, He proceeded to cut him down. This blubbering fool. At least have the decency to keep your emotions at bay until you are alone. To think he is really the third most powerful demon in the Devildom. It’s almost insulting to demons like me. These brothers are impulsive, keeping my family together seems unattainable. However why do I feel the sense to not give up on any of them? I am fully aware most of my brothers if not all do not care for me, I suppose that is the path of the eldest. “Took you long enough! I swear I was gonna pass out you waited any longer!” Mammon yelled, Ugh… this fool. I wanted to strike him for being so rude and disrespectful, but instead I couldn’t bring myself to do so. Lucifer raised his hand to strike Mammon, but he paused and decided to ruffle his hair instead. Dear brother, you are a fool, but you are still my brother. “Goodnight Mammon.” Lucifer said as he continued up to his room. “Huh? Lucifer didn’t hit me? What the hell is that all about!” Mammon said. He scoffed and headed back towards his room to finish the sleep that was interrupted.

“Well Mammon?” Lucifer began, “What was it you wanted to say?” “I aint got nothin to say to you.” Mammon said, “Very well, hurry to your classes then.” Lucifer replied. Mammon scoffed and proceeded to head to his classes for today.

Classes had finally ended for today, and I was so ready to head back to my room. Who would have thought a demon school had homework. I walked in so carefully to my room, making sure to avoid any of the other brothers. I figured if I did my homework I would be free the rest of today. I really hope this flashback will leave my mind soon. I really don’t want to be reminded a lot about the experience I was given then night of my welcome home party. I got to my room and closed the door tightly behind me. Then I plopped heavily onto my bed. I sighed in annoyance, this entire first week back has been stressful. I was hoping when I returned it would be so fun like it was. Now that I have made pacts with all the guys, now they can’t help themselves. I bet if I was a demon they wouldn’t put me in situations like that. This entire first week they all have been more aggressive than when I first got here.

My thoughts pondered at all the passes they have made on me just this week. Asmo tried to grab my breast, Satan tried to trap me in a spell circle or whatever he called it and tried to take my clothes off and even Leviathan gave me one of his special teas from one of his anime’s that’s knocked me out and he tied me up and put a succubus outfit on me. What in the actual hell is going on. Tears started to run down my face. I feel so betrayed, I should have known it would be this way…..they are demons…..they don’t care about how I am feeling, they only care about their desires and lust for me, since I am easy prey, damn demons! Lucifer is the only one I can trust. I know he has desires too and lust too, but he is in way more control than his brothers. I cried harder, damnit! Why do I have to be a weak human, why can’t I defend myself from these damn demons! I thought the point of the pacts was to have them lend me their strength.

Lucifer is the only one who understands and truly cares about my feelings. I opened my sketch journal and started drawing more of me as a demon angel combo. If only I was like them then I wouldn’t have to worry about any of them making passes at me all the time and I can say in confidence that Lucifer is my lover, without them fighting or trying to hurt me. It didn’t take me long to finish my drawing. Then after I was finished and colored it, I began to do my homework that was assigned so it was out of the way. It was actually really hard, and I spent a lot of time on it. I was working on it for so long I didn’t even notice or hear the knock on my door. “Kyung, it’s me darling I am coming in.” Lucifer said, “Sweetheart!” I cheered as I jumped up to greet him with a warm hug. He chuckled slightly and I pressed myself into his sexy chest. “What were you doing my dear?” He asked, “Well, I was doing my homework assigned to me today, and it’s actually really hard. This is a lot tougher than when I was in college back in my world.” I replied, “Oh? What were you having troubles with? Would you like for me to help?” Lucifer asked, “Oh wow I totally forgot your a student too.” I replied, He chuckled “You are so charming Kyung. I know my appearance and personality do not seem as such.” Lucifer replied, “By appearance do you mean by being the most ravishing man alive that even the angels are jealous darling?” I replied as I smiled, My honeyed words made him blush. I love seeing those perfectly sculpted cheeks turn pink. “Kyung, why do your charmed words melt my shadowed heart? You cause my ego to creep through.” Lucifer replied, He kissed me slow, everytime his lips greeted mine I could feel the urge and the desire to do more to me.

If he asks I would give him whatever desire he wanted. “Come, let me help you finish this homework so after I can steal you away for awhile.” Lucifer said, Oh his husky tone makes me so excited, My drive for him is crazy, sometimes I feel like he used his magic on me. We spent some time finishing my homework. It took a little longer than expected, but this bonding time I spent with him was luxurious. “Do you understand? Take aXcr�y q gives you your resolution.” Lucifer said, Wow, he not only is gorgeous, but a genius as well. He is really perfect. “Wow, that makes it so much easier. Thank you darling.” I said, He chuckled, I love hearing him laugh. It was so aesthetically pleasing to me. “Now darling, why don’t you get ready, let’s spend some time together. I haven’t made myself as available to you as I would have liked, for that I am regretful, but if you allow it I wish you make it up to you.” Lucifer replied. I nodded in excitement. “Ok Lucey, let me get ready.” I said with glee, “Very well, I will be waiting in the welcome hall for you when you have finished. Don’t keep me waiting too long.” He said, I nodded and he excused himself from my room. I quickly took a shower, they put a secret bathroom in here for me so I had my own privacy. I couldn’t believe Lucey wanted to take me on a date! I remembered I still had my dress I bought last year in my closet. I didn’t know when I would wear it but finally I got to.

Shortly after I was out of the shower and I managed to do my hair up really pretty, and a little bit of makeup and I looked amazing. I grabbed my chibi devil wallet and made my way down to the welcome hall. My heart was roaring in my chest. Why was I so nervous? This is my first official outing with Kyung since we became lovers. This should be a tedious task for me to do. However it was not. Before my thoughts could mask anymore of my mind, I heard the sound of heels coming down the hallways. I drew my eyes to the top of the stairs, and I saw her. Kyung, in a beautiful short yellow dress with purple flowers. The garden of the celestial realm would wither at the sight. She came down each step with grace, each step revealed how elegant and poised she was.

“Darling, why are you staring at me like that? You're making me feel embarrassed, is this too much?” I asked as I turned away unable to look at his gorgeous dark eyes. He met me at the bottom of the stairs. “No darling it’s stunning.” He said as he kissed me sweetly. “Come, Let’s be on our way.” He said as he held out his arm for me to grab onto. I felt like I was in one of those vintage movies. Who thought I would ever meet a man who was so proper and etiquette. The Devildom was so gorgeous at night time. Who would have imagined it could look so stunning. The lights and structures reminded me of places back home. I couldn’t help but wonder where Lucifer was taking me and what he had in mind for our date.

I felt so safe with him next to me. Although I wasn’t keen on these lower level demons eyeing me coldly. It wasn’t as scary since I had Lucifer with me. “Is that a human girl with Lucifer?” A demon asked, “What the hell is the second most powerful demon doing with a lowly human?” Another said, “I dunno, but she must have lost her soul and got sent here. Now Lucifer uses her as his toy.” The first said, they botched laughed evil laughs. Ugh...Lower level demons annoy me. How dare they say I am Lucifer’s toy! Well I technically am but only he can say that. “Darling, why the troubled look on your lovely face? Is it because of the incompetent lower level demons? I wouldn’t let them impoverish our night, come we are here.” Lucifer said, My eyes were greeted by such a stunning sight. It was a beautiful restaurant laced with all sorts of vintage decor! Who would've thought the Devildom was so classy! “Oh wow!” I exclaimed, I heard Lucifer chuckle a little bit, “Is it to your liking Kyung?” He asked, “It is perfect, I had no idea the Devildom had something so exquisite as this!” I said, “Our table is that way, towards the back away from everyone, I figured you would have preferred it that way.” Lucifer said. He guided me back towards our table. My anxiety was high and my heart was racing. Lucey and I have spent a lot of time together, but I really don’t know anything about him. I want to know everything. His desires, his fears everything.

I don’t know why I was so nervous. I never have been on a date like this one before with someone so attractive. The waiter brought our menus and I started to see if there was anything I recognized that I could eat, turns out there was a lot of human food on here. “Darling, order whatever you like. I wanted our first outing together to be very special.” Lucifer said, It took me a few minutes, but we finally were ready. I ordered something I couldn’t pronounce, but Lucifer said it was equivalent to steak and lobster. Which is my favorite thing back home. Before long our food came and I really was sitting here having dinner with Lucifer. I couldn’t believe it honestly.

“Kyung? Is it to your liking?” Lucifer asked, “Yes. It’s actually really amazing. I didn’t know the Devildom had something like this.” I replied, “Truthfully, I wanted to take you here last year. However I never got the chance.” Lucifer replied, I smiled, “I am really happy to have gotten to go here with you now.” I replied, he smiled and continued eating. I felt so embarrassed, I wanted to ask him stuff, I have spent a lot of time with him, but as far as who he is I don't know anything about him. “Lucifer?” I asked, He paused, his dark eyes looked up to meet mine. I started to quiver, why does he have to look at me like that with such seductive eyes. “Yes, Kyung?” He sung, I was trying to say words I just couldn’t. He was so damn beautiful I couldn’t stand it!

“Kyung, you have a gaze as if you want to ask me something. What is it you would like to say to me?” He asked, I took a deep breath. Trying to pull together the first question I wanted to ask. “Lucifer, I’ve spent a lot of my time with you, since my end at RAD last year and agreeing to become lovers, I was thinking, I really don’t know anything about you. I am afraid to ask the things I really want to know, because I don’t know what is triggering or off limits to ask you, but if we are lovers I feel I want to know everything about you.” I replied, He gave me a confused look. It was cute to me. “What do you mean by everything Kyung?” He asked, I took his hand, and held it.

“I am just a regular human. Nothing really special about me at all. When I say everything I do mean everything, your hopes, dreams, desires, fears, anything I can about you really.” I replied, Lucifer gave me hopeful eyes, as if he was surprised I would say such things. He blushed, it always melted me seeing that. “Kyung, there is a lot of darkness to me, a lot of pain and regret, it isn’t of much interest to you I can assure.” Lucifer said. I giggled, “My darling Lucifer, I understand better than you know, there isn’t much to me either, and I also understand with the little information I do know of you that there are certain things you are bound by. I also know that you can hurt and or kill me at any given moment. You made that very clear many times last year. Where others would cower to your power and greatness, I am jealous of it.” I replied,

“Why on earth would you say such horrendous things?” He asked, “Because, if I had some sort of power you wouldn’t have to protect me all the time or give me objects that can keep track of me. So your mind can be at ease and know I am safe.” I replied, “Kyung….” He said softly, “Lucifer, I apologize for saying this so suddenly, but…..I love you.” I responded, He gasped, “Wh...what did you say?” He replied confused, “Yes Lucifer I said it. I love you, I love your mind, your body, everything there is that makes you up I love it all. My entire life has been a dark place and a very lonely place, probably nothing compared to what you have delt with in your thousands of years of living, but for a human it’s been tough.” I replied,

“When I was young I had a regular life. Parents and a sibling and a lot of things that were going to go good for me. My parents were always struggling with stuff in taking care of me and my brother. So when I was 16 I got my first job and made any money I could while going through high school. I didn’t want to depend on my parents after seeing how much issues they were having. They didn’t stop me and continued to pay for my high school and college. Then for whatever reason, that following year after I came home from my last year of college they both passed, of the same disease according to the doctors.” I began, “What do you mean? Are you implying that the doctors have miscalculated?” He asked, “Me personally, I think they were murdered.” I replied, “Interesting, but what evidence justifies your accusation?” He replied, “My parents were the most healthy people I know, they didn’t do anything poisonous to their bodies. A few months before my graduation I had came home for a visit since I missed them. I was in the other room playing with my brother, I heard and saw a very peculiar man come to my parents house. Being 18 and just finishing my Lore History class that day, I had the notion it was a demon. He fit the scary look from the demon hentai I watch, he said something about making a deal with my parents, I didn’t catch what it was, but I know they refused. My parents didn’t believe in demons or anything like that so it was a normal response for them not to think anything of it. I remembered the man left in a frenzy and very angry, I came out to check on my parents and I watched the odd man walk down our sidewalk. He had to of known I was watching him because he looked back at me and my brother, darling when I tell you he gave me the most blood curdling and coldest stare someone could give he really did. For some reason he made me very angry, I stared him down very intensely, I wanted him to remember my face for some reason. He finally left, and that next month after graduation I came home and they were gone. Dead, and my brother hiding in one of the closets. When he heard my voice he came running and hugged me. He told me my parents were making lunch and they just started coughing, and coughing up blood then my mother collapsed and started gasping for air and holding her throat, then my father fell to his knees and my brother described he had these awful sores on him and they bursted. That horrid sight and my younger brother had to bear witness to it all alone.” I continued,

I gripped my fork, and tried my damn hardest to not let Lucifer see my tears. “I can’t say if I was there I could have done something, but in reality I probably would have died to, and then I wouldn’t have gotten to come to RAD, and I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you.” I said, suddenly the tears started to fall, I couldn’t hold them in anymore. Suddenly I felt Lucifer raise my chin to face those eyes of his. Then he took his other hand and wiped the river of tears from my eyes. What was this I was experiencing just now? Seeing her In pain, it causes my dark heart to ache. For what reason? I felt the urge to cater to her, and make this pain she was feeling perish. I could not seem to conjure the right answer as to why I was experiencing these types of emotions. Kyung, has my soul submerged itself in your warming light?

I looked up. “Oh...forgive me darling I am ruining such a lovely date with my emotional distress.” I said, “No love, this date is far from ruined, I feel so stricken you are so interested in me, with your words, I simply have the urge to want to tell you everything about me.” Lucifer replied. “My dear Kyung, whatever you wish to ask of me I will be more than thrilled to answer.” He replied, “Really? Um….ok. Well the thing I really want to know is do you remember what you looked like when you were an angel?” I asked,

“Oh? Such a fascinating first question. To put it simply, I remember like it was yesterday about my life in the Celestial Realm. To be frank, everything was white instead of this black and red swirl you see. My wings were not always black, they were the purest of white. This dark hair of mine wasn’t always this dark, my hair was also white at one point. My crest you see in the middle of my forehead when I transform it was purple.” He began, “Wow, do you remember the Celestial War you fought in so long ago?” I continued, He nodded, “Very clearly, would you like to know how it started?” He asked, I nodded, “Yes, you touched on it briefly but I wanna know everything you can remember.” I replied, “The minor details I don’t recall. I was very young back then, I remember something about our father caused me to start a disagreement. Then as a result me and the other six brothers rose up against him thinking we could stand a chance. It was a foolish and reckless act to be quite honest. I should have planned it better. And approached it differently. Sometimes I feel that I caused all of our burdens and difficulties after it was over.” He began, “What was the battle like between angels?” I asked, “To you humans it would have probably been considered beautiful.” “However it was tragic, as angels their powers were very strong, the sun probably shone extra brightly the day of the war, the soldiers we were facing, they had no remorse. No second thoughts, it seemed they quite enjoyed fighting us, they were so quick to strike us, there were many times the battle seemed out of our favor, but back then my brothers and I were more insync and closer then we are now. It comes across very rarely, but sometimes I feel as if they forget how close we all used to be. Once we finally were able to apprehend all the foot soldiers we made our way to our fathers chambers. He had three angel guards with him which were the top elite angels next to me and my brothers and of course our sister. I only remember the one. Michael the archangel. He was a very fierce opponent. But due to my miscalculation and haste acts we lost to our father and his guards. Then as were laid there defeated, humiliated, fools every emotion we encountered in that moment. Then our father told us due to our betrayal he was going to punish us with each sin we are bound to. I wasn’t sure if he was hurt or enjoyed doing that to his sons. We didn’t make things the easiest for him, so I assumed it was both. The next thing I remembered was when we were falling from the Celestial Realm, and well of course in between you are aware of what happened with Lilith. As we fell I began to notice all of the pure and beauty we once had was starting to fade, I watched my brothers wings disappear, and each of them lose their angel luster, and become the dark and tarnished demon we are currently. It didn’t occur to me what I was witnessing till I noticed on myself my wings were not the gorgeous white they once were, and my perfect white nails were now red. Then my purple crest now became black. Then that is how Diavolo found us. He took us in, and saved Lilith. My brothers have no idea just how indebted to Diavolo I really am, many times has he helped me at my lowest points. So forgive me Kyung when I deal with my burden of pride and second guess everything and every action I take. Something like the Celestial War really does something to someone.” He finished, “Do you ever miss being an angel?” I asked, “There are times I do, but now I have grown to enjoy the Devildom more then the Celestial Realm more, I also think my brothers feel the same.” He replied, “To be honest I like you as a demon, a lot if you haven’t noticed.” I responded “Demons are hotter than angels anyways.” He couldn’t help but laugh.

“To be honest I feel the same way Kyung. It’s pleasing to me that you feel the same as me.” Lucifer finished, I hadn’t noticed that our plates were finished. I guess in the story we ate without thinking. “Would you like anything else Kyung?” Lucifer asked, “No darling, I am very happy with what we had. Thank you for taking me out on such a wonderful night.” I replied, “Don’t thank me yet our date is not finished.” He said, “Oh? Where else did you have in mind?” I asked, Lucifer got up from his seat and held out his hand for me to take hold of. He escorted me out of the restaurant, and continued down the empty road of Devildom. “Ok soo next question.” I began, “Ask away darling.” He replied, “When is your birthday?” I asked, “Ah yes, it would be June the 6th.” He replied, “If I recall isn’t that your birthday as well Kyung?” “No way! That is so cool! Ya that’s the same as mine. How delightful we share the same birthday.” I cheered, “My turn, what is one of the things you desire most?” He asked, I paused, what do I desire? Well I couldn’t really tell him what I wanted. I couldn’t reveal to him that I wanted to stay by his side forever and become a demon, anymore that is my biggest desire. Of course also to please him and make him happy. “You are going to laugh, but to be honest my love the main thing I desire right now, it’s just you.” I replied, “Wh-what? Surely that cannot be all you desire.” He said as he turned away and blushed again.

I couldn’t help but giggle, I loved embarrassing my Lucey. “No it’s not, but I am unsure what the rest of my desires are to tell you the truth. The only other thing I wish is to be happy. Since my parents passed I have never been fully happy if that makes any sort of discern. However with you, I feel much more happiness in my life. Back home I would be seen as a fool for being so deeply in love with you after only knowing you for a year, but yet I feel I have been with you before.” I began, “Is that so? Care to disclose what it is you mean by that?” He replied, I stopped walking, “Here place your hand on my cheek.” I said He proceeded to do so, “I know I am a reincarnation of your fallen sister, but this feeling I get, it’s not because of that, it’s something else. You don’t feel it, but I do. Like if I just enjoy this moment here, I get flashes of things like I have done before with you. Maybe my mind is trying to swoon me and make me believe a deep twisted fantasy I may have, but I don’t believe that is the case. I do know we have many previous lives, and since you have lived much longer than I, it's possible we met before Lilith.” I replied, “Maybe you were human once darling, or maybe we were in the celestial realm together as lovers once. Who knows, these flashes bring extra joy to me, so I enjoy them when I receive them.”

Her words bewildered me. I never paid close attention to it, but maybe she is right, my love and desire for her is too strong for me not to have known her before. Then again I would prefer not to know a life before the Celestial Realm. Or is it something else? Fear of knowing deep within your history. What if I am not pleased with what I was before if anything. Then again my curiosity peaked to trace back her lineage. “Very interesting, I suppose we may have to research your past darling? He replied, “Yes it appears so I would like to know if what I am feeling is pure trickery or if it is legitimate.” I replied, I grabbed his arm once more and we continued to our next destination. I was looking so forward to where he was taking me next! I was anxious to know what he had in mind. “What is it that you desire darling?” I asked, “To help Lord Diavolo succeed in his plan for the Devildom.” Lucifer replied, I laughed, “No darling, what do you really desire? Demons must have desires like all creatures too. I have watched a lot of anime about demons, they all desire something.” I replied, “Demons are a very big importance to your life aren’t they Kyung?” He asked, “To be honest they always have been, as you know I am an artist, I watch a lot of anime and I have watched a lot of hentai with demons and other worldly creatures. To be honest since my time at RAD I never believed in such things, but the topic was interesting to me so I always loved to see it, read about it and everything. Now that I know what I have seen is real, demons are a very big part of my life. I am in love with one after all.” I replied as I smiled at Lucifer. “Very well, my desires, that is a very complicated one, I haven’t thought about it too much. Most of the things I do are in Lord Diavolo’s case. I owe him everything. I suppose I will have to think about it and inform you at a later time darling.” He replied, “Ok!” “Don’t rush it though, things as serious as these take time to really think about.” I replied.

What do I desire? I already knew my answer for a very long time. I desired her. Everything about her, her beautiful mind, her poised walk, her gleaming eyes, and her wildfire of a heart. I was afraid to tell her of such things. What if what I am feeling is too much for her to take on? I am more afraid to lose her trust then dying itself. Kyung, do you know within your a cursed heart that I desire for just you? Nothing else has really mattered to me since you have become a part of my life. Will I ever have the strength to tell her? When I do will that be enough for her? Or will she ask more of me that I am unable to fulfill. My dear Kyung, you have grasped this shadowed heart of mine so tightly, that I would be offended if you released it.

“We are here.” He said, “Wow! What is this darling?” I asked, “Do you remember your welcome party and celebration of you as a new student for RAD?” Lucifer asked, “Of course like it was yesterday.” I replied, “Since then, I have found myself wanting to dance with you again instead of threatening you. I apologize for that moment, I just wanted to make sure my brothers were safe, since I was unable to identify what your motives were.” Lucifer said, I giggled, “Think nothing Of it my love. I knew you were only trying to protect them. To be honest each time you threatened me, or even raised your voice towards me I found it intoxicating. That’s not a normal thing to be swoon by when your man is angry with you to be turned on by him scolding you.” I replied, “R...really? It was arousing to you when I let my anger get the better of me?” Lucifer asked curiously. “Strange I know, but my sexual desires have always been of interesting taste. Sex with high emotion is always my favorite. I often wondered what it would be like if you just took me when you were angry at me. It could have gone either way, and either way I would have had no regrets.” I replied,

How interesting. Why is it these words of honesty she was telling me made me feel arousal as well? Normally I prefer not to let my anger get the better of me, but knowing that she finds it pleasing I will have to give her her wish the next time I am feeling my rage. The more I uncover about her the more enthralled I become. What spell has this woman cast upon me? Is she tameing the darkness in my heart? Entering the building of this dance hall was also a phenomenal sight. The Devildom continues to surprise me. “Wow this is also so beautiful, how did I not notice these before? I suppose I never paid close enough attention.” I said, “I already made the arrangements, go ahead and enter into the back of the hall.” He replied, “Ah Lucifer, so good of you to come! When you called me I was surprised, I assumed you stopped dancing.” A voice said, “Kyung this is Belphomat, he is the one who owns this dance hall. I have known him for awhile now.” Lucifer said, “You must be the infamous Kyung. A pleasure to finally meet you.” He said as he held out his hand. “The pleasure is all mine sir.” I replied, “Belphomat is a very intuitive demon, you see he has a human wife, so he is very much fond of the human culture.” Lucifer said, “Speaking of which, Persephone, my love Lucifer and his lady are here.” Belphomat said,

Shortly after a tall and gorgeous woman came from around the corner. I am assuming she is his wife. “Lucifer, so good to see you!” She said as she gave him a hug, “Likewise Persephone.” He replied, she turned to face me with her light eyes meeting my gaze. “Kyung right? It is so good to meet you. I was so excited to hear Lucifer was coming to dance again and he was bringing a girl.” “Lucifer here is normally with just Lord Diavolo, so for awhile we all thought he was the same team demon.” Belphomat said, I started to laugh, funny thing isI felt that way too. The way he was always at the beckoning call of him. I really thought they were lovers. “Now darling do not embarrass Lucifer in front of his wife.” Persephone said, I blushed, “He- Hey I am not his wife I….am just….dating him o...ok?” I said nervously, Oh my god did she really say wife on purpose to make me nervous? I don’t know if that’s a thing for demons that they even do. To me it’s a big deal. My heart was thumping so hard. Lucifer wasn’t surprised at all by what she said and he didn’t react in anyway. Damnit….. why did she have to go and say that.

She laughed at me. I imagined that she sensed my embarrassment. “My apologies Kyung. Come let me help you get ready.” Persephone said, “Kyung follow her to the back of the room, and then once your changed we can begin.” Belphomat said. I nodded and followed her to the back room. “So Kyung, forgive me for prying, but how long have you and Lucifer been lovers?” Persephone asked, “Well I came to the Devildom last year as the exchange student, and towards the end of my year there we became close, he spent most of the summer back home with me, and now it’s the second time around for the exchange program. So I think almost a year now.” “Splendid! Did you make a pact with him first?” She asked, “To be technical I made a pact with him technically I am his.” I replied, “Ooh spicy! It was like that for me and Belphomat. To be honest I didn’t think demons were capable of loving someone like us.” Persephone said, “Aren’t you worried about dying Persephone? That your relationship only is temporary?” I asked, “To be honest Kyung. I am technically already dead. In the human world, I was captured and sold on the black market as human cattle. Belphomat was one of the buyers for such things.” Persephone began, She started dressing me in a gorgeous dress, and doing my hair as well. I wanted to ask her more about her human life. “Yikes! I am so sorry to hear that Persephone. Was Belphomat one of the buyers who bought you?” I asked, “No, actually one of his friends was. He was awful to me, I cannot tell you how many times I came close to death. We became good friends. One day when Belphomat’s friend had locked me away in my room for something I didn’t apparently do, I saw through my room windows that Belphomat had came to visit. My room was like one of those rich lofts with one wall all glass windows. It was a sturdy glass I couldn’t break it and try and kill myself. Belphomat made eye contact with me many times. At first I found it disearning for him to make so much contact like I was a piece of meat or something. Then when his friend sent me out to do a few things for him I tripped and wound up ruining a high class at the time, the suit they were wearing. He went to raise a hand to me and Belphomat stopped him. And literally exploded his arm. As a human that would have been a horrid sight, but all that I had seen and been through nothing was a surprise to me anymore. So Belphomat held his hand out to me, and helped me up and spent the rest of the day with me while I was getting things for my owner. He took me out for food since he said I looked so malnourished it would make sense as to wise I would fall so easily. I started to cry, my time with him was such a wondrous thing. I didn’t want to return to that fool of a master I had. He wiped my tears away and asked me…..

“Do you want to escape from your owner Persephone?” He asked, The tears from my eyes continued to fall, I couldn’t stop them from flowing. “More than anything, I can’t kill myself he will just resurrect me and torchure me again and again as his entertainment. Why are demons so horrid? I thought if we obeyed our masters they wouldn’t be so cruel, but not him even if I obey he is cruel to me.” I cried out, “Some demons are stuck in their ways from the times of old. Most do not want to accept that the Devildom is becoming more modernized and civilized. The Devildom has changed quite a bit, trust me I have lived a very long time and I have been looking forward to a change such as this. Persephone, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, even the archangels of the Celestial Realm would be jealous. This demon heart of mine aches to see you in such pain and sorrow. If you will allow me, will you let me help you and break you free from this perpetual cycle of abuse and humiliation?” Belphomat asked, He wiped the tears from my eyes, and I looked at him in shock. “Wh-what? But isn’t he your friend Belphomat? I couldn’t possibly ask you to murder a friend so close to your heart.” I replied, “Yes he is my friend and has been for a long time, however he isn’t the same as I once knew him. He is stuck in the old ways of human torchure and pure cruelty, when the times are rapidly changing. Besides, killing one in order to save many others is more rewarding than losing a friend.” He replied,

I was stricken with shock. Also at the same time relief. “Alright Belphomat please help me escape from my cruel owner.” I pleaded, “Very well. I will see him tomorrow, and I will murder him befor your eyes so you know I am honest in my aid to you.” Belphomat said, I looked at him with gleaming eyes, I couldn’t believe he was my savior to free me from something like this. “Persephone?” He asked, “Yes Sir Belphomat?” I replied, “Forgive me, but….” He began, Before my mind could conjure up a response Belphomat kissed me. His lips met mine, and it was as if we had been kissing for thousands of years. It felt so warm and comforting. I didn’t think a demon could make me feel so safe and so good. I didn’t want to stop. “Do you mind staying with me tonight? Then we can go to your owner's place in the morning.” Belphomat asked, My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest, my mind was saying yes and so was my body, but I couldn’t get the words to form and speak them. I could only nod, but that was good enough.

He held his hand out to me. I took it with great pleasure and no hesitation. Then he led me to his home in the Devildom. It was quite a sight. “Oh my Belphomat this was wondrous! I didn’t know the Devildom could offer something so exquisite!” I replied happily. “You really think so? I find it a bit specious to be honest. I was thinking of turning it into a dance hall.” He replied, “Dance hall? Do you mean ballroom dancing?” I asked confused, “Yes, that is correct.” He replied, “Do you enjoy dancing Belphomat?” I asked, “I do, My recent trip to the human world I was at a show and it featured ballroom dancing as one of the scenes. Since then I have spent a lot of time learning the art you guys have in the human world and wanted to make it as some form of entertainment for here In the Devildom. You can always help me with it if you want.” Belphomat replied as he blushed, I smiled at his embarrassment. I found it arousing to see him in such a vulnerable state. “Can I really? Would you allow such things?” I asked, He walked over to me and grabbed both my hands and stared deeply with his dark eyes.

“Persephone, It would be my most greatest wish and highest honor if you would.” He replied, “Of course, the pleasure is all mine.” I replied, he smiled his bright teeth at me. Demons had very good teeth surprisingly. He then grazed me with another kiss, the passion within this kiss felt as if he had wanted to do this for a long time. Then before I knew it he picked me up, and took me to his private room. Upon entering he graced me with more long kisses, and placed his hands firmly, but gently on my waist. “Persephone?” He asked me in a husky tone. “Yes?” I replied sweetly, “May I touch your body?” He asked, “Please do, and do it quickly.” I said, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to feel me and explore every crack and crevice I had. He undid my dress, and slid it off me.

I felt so vulnerable being exposed to him like this, but it felt like a sensation I haven’t had in a very long time. I couldn’t help myself but undo his shirt, I wanted to see him, I wanted to gaze upon his glorious body as well. It was such a sight, who would have thought something could be so perfect. He slid his shirt the rest of the way off, and picked me up once more and placed me on his bed. I felt his lips graze my nipples and his tongue trace my stomach. His gentleness was so arousing it made me want to peak already. His hands found their way to my breast, even how he touched me made it hard not to peak. “Oh, Belpomat that feels amazing, It makes me want to peak already.” I cried, “Please do, I want to see the nectar of your body, and taste it.” He replied, “He then moved his tongue farther down to the most sensitive parts, I couldn’t help but let out a moan, it felt wonderful. I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I felt myself peak, I hadn’t been touched in a erotic way like this in so long I forgot what it felt like. “You are even beautiful when you climax Persephone. If you allow it I would like to do more.” He asked, “ Please, do all you want I haven’t felt sensations like these in such a long time.” I whinnied, He smiled his gorgeous smile at me once more, then I noticed he started to change forms, he exposed to me his demon self, he was beautiful. His wings were perfectly arched, and his eyes went from the bright green to a dashing orange. I should have been afraid, but I wasn’t I was captivated. Seeing him as his true self aroused me more. Finally he then removed his pants, and how he looked, was breathtaking. He climbed back on top of me oh so gently. And kissed me once more, I tasted myself on his lips, it was a surprisingly good taste. He proceeded to massage my breast more, and then when he could tell I was ready I felt him. I let out a loud moan. I felt as if the sky and the stars had flashes in front of my eyes. The way his movements were. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this moment. I couldn’t help but scream in such ecstasy.

“Oh….please don’t stop, I want more of you.” I cried, He pushed farther inside of me, I felt all of him, my cries became short and fast, he showed great signs of excitement seeing me react in such ways. “You even look beautiful at your highest peak Persephone.” He said as he stroked my face. “Belphomat, I am going to climax, I am scared I haven’t felt one in a long time.” I cried, the sensation built up inside of me it was pulsing like rage of a kindling newly lit fire. “Don’t be scared Persephone, close your eyes and feel your climax.” He said as he continued to thrust in me. “O-okay..” I closed my eyes, I felt my sensation build and build. Belphomat touching my most erotic spot once more and suddenly I felt it! I let out the loudest scream, the archangels could have heard it. My body had squirted all over Belphomat, and his bed. And I felt him climax inside of me. And when he pulled himself away from my body I continued to climax. It felt so good I wanted to feel this all the time.

When my body calmed down Belphomat laid next to me and pulled me close to his hardened chest. “I wanted to feel you for a very long time Persephone. I know your body hasn’t been handled in a long time, I wanted to be the only one who gave you an mesmerizing experience.” Belphomat began, He felt as if he knew my body better than I did. After this experience I didn’t want anyone to touch me ever again. He kissed me gently on the head, and pulled me tighter. When morning broke he put me in a new gorgeous dress, and escorted me to my owners house. When we got there of course my owner was furious. The betrayal he felt from his lifelong friend really got the better of him. Before anything escalated further Belphomat killed him before he had time to do anything else. I was so relieved it was finally over, this wicked demon finally met his demise.

“Persephone. There is one more thing we must do.” Belphomat said, “Yes I think I am aware of what you are going to say next.” I replied, with the type of slave I was when I was sold to the highest bidder, we were all marked with a special crest to show who our owner was. The only way we could be freed from that crest is to die and not be resurrected. “Persephone…..” Belphomat said, “Darling it’s ok, I will be this look forever, and I won’t have to worry about ever being bound by that incompetent fool.” I replied, Belphomat handed me a special dagar. “This weapon is the weapon that will free you from your crest, however be careful where you want to place it, because you will have a scar there in your new body.” Belphomat said, I nodded in understanding. “When your crest has faded, your body will disappear and your new body will form. It can take a few minutes or longer, but I will be right here ok?” He said, He kissed my lips sweetly, I wasn’t afraid of anything with him around. I decided to make my cut right at my heart. That was it was the quickest and less messy. I removed the gorgeous dress Belphomat got me and laid it so I could put it back on once my new body materialized.

I took the dagar and gripped it tightly, then without question or second guessing I plunged it into my heart. It wasn’t painful dying, it was scary I can say that, but it was so good to be free from that man. Belphomat said it took awhile for my crest to fade, and my new body to create itself. When it finally did he told me I was more beautiful than ever. “What happened to your human body?” I asked, “After I died, my human body disintegrated. Only reason why I could survive in the Devildom at the time was because of the crest my owner bound me by. Unless it’s special circumstances in my time the living couldn’t survive. After I woke up in my new body, Belphomat and I had the most wondrous sex, now that I wasn’t bound by the limits of my human body I reached heights I didn’t think I ever could.” She replied, “Wow I am amazed, such a heartbreaking story.” I said, “Lately, I haven’t been feeling well.” She said, “What do you mean?” I asked, She giggles, “I mean Mei, that I am pregnant.” Persephone said, “Oh my gosh! That is so amazing! Have you told him yet?” I asked, “No, while everyone is dancing I think I will pull him aside and tell him. If it’s a girl I want to name her Aeriella, if it’s a boy I want to name him after Belphomat. I didn’t think demons could fertilize like us, but in tradition it is how demon children are born, so it shouldn’t be a surprise. I know with demons even if you are on birth control since they are another world creature they will negate your birth control so be careful.” She said, Yikes, I totally forgot about that. I wouldn’t mind having a demon child with Lucifer, but I feel like I should only do that if I am a demon too. Her story made me think a lot. I didn’t know demons did such horrid things like humans.

“There, you are all done Kyung. Ready to see?” She asked, “Yes.” I replied, I opened my eyes and looked in the large mirror In front of me. “Oh wow! I look amazing.” “ I am so glad you find it to your liking, it matches Lucifer’s colors since when we dance you always want to match your partner. I want you to keep this dress Mei. Ok? The next time you and Lucifer want to dance you will be prepared.” Persephone said, I hugged her tightly, “Thank you so much.” I said, She smiled and hugged me back, “I hope we can be friends Mei. It’s always nice to meet girls like you.” She said. Suddenly we heard Belphomat come over the loudspeaker. “Oh my it’s starting, come on we can’t have Lucifer waiting. Let me take you to the top of the stairs so you can dazzle your man and all the other lower level demons will be angry at how stunning you look.” Persephone said, “My heart was thumping so loud again, this was making me so nervous, I couldn’t believe I was actually getting this experience. She guided me to the top of the stairs, all the lights in the hall were off, I didn’t know what to do. “Now to announce our special guest and his wonderful lady Lucifer, and Kyung!” Belphomat cheered, The lights came up and I looked over and saw him, there he was, he looked so gorgeous in his demon form. I slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to step on my gorgeous new dress, and I met Lucifer down at the bottom of the stairs.

In those few moments I was stricken. Kyung has always looked beautiful anytime she enters, but here and now, she looked more ravishing than I have ever seen her. If this moment was mine to take I would capture it and keep with me always. Kyung, you asked me what I desired earlier, I desire you, your body, your mind, your soul, I desire all of it down to the last strands of your dark purple hair. So they may only be a pleasure I have the honor of gazing upon. Lucifer extended his hand to me, I took it with utter eagerness. He pulled me closely to his waist. And didn’t take his eyes off of mine for a moment. “Kyung, there is so much I wish to say to you, however I am actually having a difficult time conjuring my words. You have made this old demon very nervous.” Lucifer said, I giggled, “D-don't say that, I am already embarrassed feeling so vulnerable to you darling.” I said as I felt my cheeks flush red, “Kyung, I want to experience all of your vulnerability, you don’t have any reason to feel embarrassed with me at your side.” Lucifer said as he pulled me closer, I was so close I felt gentle rubbing against me. I had such the desire to feel him it was driving me crazy. He was such an amazing dancer, he was so swift with his movements, I felt like we were floating. I kept staring at his horns.

I felt like a creep because I really wanted to touch them, but I didn’t know if it was ok or not, I had to ask. “Lucifer?” I said shyly, “Yes darling?” He replied sweetly, “Can I ask you something rather strange.” I replied, He chuckled, “Of course you can darling.” He replied, “Can I touch your horns? I know it’s odd, but I am really curious what real demon horns feel like. They have pretend ones back home, but they aren’t authentic by any means I feel. Forgive me if that is inappropriate.” I replied, He chuckled again, “Darling you don’t have to ask any permission to touch me anywhere, please touch me wherever you like, and whenever you like.” He replied, I tried not to get too excited about this, but I reached up and stroked his horn closest to me. Wow! That feels so weird! It felt so smooth like it had been chiseled just recently. “Oh wow! They feel so smooth.” I replied, “How were you expecting them to feel?” He asked, “Well with my demon hentai I watched all of them were rough and like cracked and I just figured they all were like that.” I replied, “Those who use their horns as a weapon are fools. They are a symbol in what kind of demon you are, to be frank what class of demon you are. It also causes intimidation based on the opponent you are facing.” He said, “What class of demon are you darling?” I asked, “My brothers and I are considered class B demons. Lord Diavolo is what is called a A class demon. Which is the most powerful demon in the Devildom as well as his father. My brothers and I possess extraordinary power, but Diavolo has power that none of us could reach within a few thousand years.” He said,

Suddenly Lucifer dipped me, it was so light. And I felt so amazing while he did it. I always wanted to learn ballroom dancing like this. I got another flash when he did that. Maybe another piece of a previous life I had. This night was going to be engraved into my mind forever. “Have you ever danced before Kyung?” He asked, “To be honest no. Why is it obvious?” I blushed, He chuckled, “Not at all, to be honest it seems like you are a natural at this.” He replied, “I do learn rather quickly, Plus I have the best partner in the Devildom.” I smiled,

We danced for quite a long time. It was a night that I would have been fine with putting on replay forever. The last song was finishing, and it was such a very romantic dance we were doing. I forget what he called it, but it was one of the hard ones you had to really trust your partner with. As it ended and the other demons had trailed out. We were one of the last ones to leave. “What did you think Kyung?” Lucifer asked me, “Was it to your liking for our first official date together?” “Lucifer it was magical. You know what this means right?” I replied, “Not particularly no, but I would like to.” He replied, “It means you are not allowed to dance with anyone else, I am now your pearmanet partner.” I said giggling “That is something I would gladly agree too.” He replied, we began walking back home to the house. I hadn’t realized we had been in there so long it was cold outside now.

“Ooh, wow I had no idea we were there so long, it got really cold in the Devildom.” I said as I started shivering, Definitely bringing a jacket next date night with Lucey. “Kyung, stop for a moment.” Lucifer said, I stopped, and suddenly I felt his coat shroud around me. “I wouldn’t want you getting sick, while you are here with me.” He said, I swear my cheeks must have been bright pink, Wow I have never had anyone be so chivalrous to me. “Thank you darling.” I replied, he held my hand and continued to escort me back to the house. I didn’t want my romantic night to end. I was feeling selfish to keep it going. We made it back to the house, and inside it was silent, we’re the others asleep? I sure hope so. “Kyung?” Lucifer said, “Yes?” I replied, “Why don’t we end our romantic outing on a good note?” He said, “What did you have in mind darling?” I replied, Suddenly before he answered he picked me up off the ground.”Oh my, Lucey what has gotten into you?” I asked, He held me so gently, and tight enough to where he wouldn’t let go of me. “You have gotten into me my love.” Lucifer said, He took me into his room, and set me down on his bed, and he started undressing. “Oh my darling, you're starting to arouse me. I can feel myself getting excited.” I said, Then he was hovered over me, his naked body never gets tiring to see. I went to undo my dress, but when I looked down he already had it off of me. Oh my god, I was getting very aroused. I didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly his lips met mine. He was so aroused and I could feel it. “Do you recall when you asked me earlier today what my desires were? And I couldn’t tell you because I had to think about it.” He asked, “Yes? Have you figured out what it was.” I replied as he kissed me some more. “I knew already what my desires were, I wasn’t certain if you were ready to hear them. Kyung, my desire is you…..I desire all of you and everything you are. Your mind, body, heart and soul. I have never had a woman make me feel the way you do. My desire burns so fiercely every time I gaze my eyes upon you. I always want to take you away to my room and just submerge myself within you.” He continued, I couldn’t believe and process quickly enough what he was saying. He desires me? I have always wanted to hear those words. Before I could reply I felt him penetrating me, I couldn’t help but let out a loud moan from the pleasure.

“Kyung, say those words you always say to me.” Lucifer commanded, “Oh master! I feel like I am going to climax already.” I whined, He let out a low groan, and penetrated farther within me. I couldn’t help but scream in pleasure, He had changed to his demon form, this time felt more intense then the others, his eyes had a hunger in them and a hunger for me in them. He thrusted faster, I felt so much ecstasy from him. I can feel myself peaking multiple times. He kissed me deeply, and his tongue took my tongue and caressed it deeply, like it was dancing with him. I then felt his hands move to my breast and he started massaging them. I was quivering, that is always my most sensitive spot, I love being touched on my breast. “Kyung, forgive me, but I love you. I am deeply in love with you. I want you to only be mine, and this erotic side of you only I want the pleasure of experiencing.” Lucifer said, That brought me to another peak hearing him say those words to me. “Kyung, I want to give you all of me. I want you to experience all of me.” He continued, “Yes, master please let me experience every bit of you.” I moaned, I felt the change in his energy, most would find it frightening, I found it ravishing, what did he mean by all of him I wondered. Suddenly I felt him plunge all the way into me. I let out such a loud and pleasurous scream. I literally felt all of him in me. Then without another thought passing into my head, he picked me up and pinned me against his wall causing a large crack within it from so much force. He was moving so fast, it was a speed I didn’t think would even be possible. He clawed at my sides and I am pretty sure he left many marks. He had my body so tight, it was hard to breathe. 

Kyung, finally you can feel all of me. I have had this deep lust for you in my heart for a long time. I kept wanting to pleasure you. I kept wanting to hear you scream. I wanted to hear you call me master multiple times, and let me know when you were peaking. What has been cast upon me for me to desire and love you so deeply and so fiercely. I couldn’t control myself, I wanted more of your sounds, your cries, and your nectar all over me. I couldn’t help but squeeze you tighter so you know I had a hold of it. But something was wrong, As I continued I heard something crack, and Kyung didn’t let out a pleasured scream, but a drastic and painful one.

“Lu...Lucifer, stop….something is wrong.” I whined, I was so close, I wanted to finish inside of her. I quickly finished and released inside of her, then set her down carefully. “Kyung, what is the matter?” He asked, “I-I am not sure, b...bu...but I am in serious pain.” I replied, This worried my heart, I used my abilities to scan her body. Oh no, no, how can this have happened? I noticed inside her body that four of her ribs are broken. What have I done? “Lucifer, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe at all.” I said, I started gasping for air, I didn’t know what was happening, but I had so much pain and it was harder to breathe by the second, “Damnit, Kyung I am so sorry. Come I must get you to Diavolo.” He replied, I felt my eyes getting heavy. Please tell me I wasn’t dying. That was really going to be a pain if I was. I don’t remember what happened next, or I didn’t even see that Lucifer put clothes on me.

What have I done? My darling Kyung, I am so sorry, please forgive me. My mind was in a frenzy. I quickly called Diavolo and let him know what the problem was. Without thinking I Picked her up, and sped off to get her to him as quickly as possible. How could I have been so careless? What in my mind possessed me to think she could take something so intense with her body being far more fragile than mine. I felt tears run down my eyes, normally I don’t shed emotion like this. When I arrived at Diavolo’s place, he and Barbatos were already there. At the door to greet me. Barbatos took a hold of her and led us to an underground chamber beneath the castle. Odd enough I found Simeon down there waiting for us. “Simeon? What is it that you are doing here?” I asked, “Lucifer, when I got your call I called Simeon immediately. Since as you know angels have a stronger healing magic then any demon or sorcerer combined. If we use our abilities she won’t heal fast enough, but if Simeon does it she will recover quickly.” Diavolo said, “Very well, thank you for coming on such short notice.” I replied, “What happened to cause four of her ribs to break like that?” Simeon asked, I turned my head away, I couldn’t tell Simeon that I was engaging with Kyung in a sexual manor. I am sure he would have many unnecessary comments to say.

“Lucifer didn’t you say Kyung was roughing around with your brothers today? She must have roughed too hard to cause such an incident.” Diavolo said. Diavolo, always saving me in more ways than one. “Yes, I warned her she wasn’t invincible and made like us and she would get hurt. Such a defiant one that girl.” I said, trying my hardest to keep my emotions at bay. Simeon hovered over Kyung and began to run his hands across her body. I know he was healing her, but having him touch her so close infuriated me. As Simeon was doing this process a shroud of light surrounded Kyung. Typical angels with such bright and strong magic. “There, Kyung will be fine. I was able to put her ribs back and place and repair them. I also used a spell to strengthen her bones so the next time she decides to play rough with your brothers she won’t be hurt as easily.” Simeon said, as he smiled, “Thank you for coming when we called Simeon. We definitely owe you one.” Diavolo said, “Think nothing of it. I was bored anyway and I missed Kyung anyway. Feel free to give me a ring if something else happens to her.” Simeon said, “Will do Simeon.” Diavolo said “Have a wonderful night Simeon.” Barbatos said.

“Diavolo, thank you for covering for me. I would hate having to explain anything to Simeon.” I said, Diavolo chuckled slightly. “Don’t worry about it Lucifer. Good thing we managed to get her right away otherwise it would have been a lot longer process.” Diavolo replied. I walked over to Kyung sleeping, and grabbed a hold of her hand. “Lucifer, it is ok to show your emotion if you are feeling sad.” Diavolo said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. “Until the spell Simeon placed on her is complete you will have to be careful with her.” Diavolo continued, After Lord Diavolo said that, the emotions I was feeling couldn’t be held back any longer. I collapsed into Kyung’s stomach. I could not bear to have what I have done in her mind. I am so sorry darling. Suddenly I felt her hand placed on top of my head. How odd she was still asleep. She must have been having a dream.

I couldn’t help but cry more. I felt so terrible for hurting her, when I promised her I would never hurt her. I couldn’t touch her anymore after this experience. I couldn’t bring myself to risk something like this happening again. I won’t touch her ever again. She will be safe that way. “Diavolo, would you mind if Barbatos took her back to her room? I can’t bring myself to touch her ever again after this.” I asked, “As you wish Lucifer. Try to have a good sleep ok? We have much to do at RAD tomorrow.” Diavolo said. I nodded in understanding. Before Barbatos took her I kissed her lips once more. For that was the last time I could kiss her. Barbatos then took her away back to her room, and once he did I then retired to my room. Kyung, I am so sorry…...


	5. (The Human I Once Was)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her scary encounter with her Darling Lucifer almost killing her, Kyung pleads for Lord Diavolo's help to make her a demon, so Lucifer won't walk out of her life forever. He agrees, but must pay a steep price.

I woke up the next morning with a serious ache on my body. What the hell happened? Why do I ache? I tried to remember last night. Oh right! Lucifer broke my ribs, and I couldn’t breathe. Damn I am so pissed! I finally got all of him and I got hurt! Fuck you human body. You always ruin everything. I had to go see Lucifer and let him know I am fine. I got up and quickly, threw on my RAD uniform and raced to Lucifer’s room. On my way there, I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings and ran into him, causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up to see his dark eyes greeting me. “Darling!” I cheered as I threw my arms around him. Wait….something was wrong, he always hugs me back with a tight embrace. Why was he not returning my embrace? “Darling? What’s wrong you always hug me back?” I asked still having a hold of him. “Unhand me Kyung.” Lucifer said, that stung hearing him say that. I released my grip from him. “What’s wrong with you? Did one of your brothers push your buttons this morning?” I asked, he wouldn’t make eye contact with me. “Due to the incident last night Simeon was kind enough to repair your ribs. He also put a spell on you to strengthen your bone marrow so they do not break as easily. It will take some time for it to complete all of your bones so do be careful for the next few weeks.” He replied, What the hell was going on? He started walking away from me. “Lucifer! Why are you treating me so coldly? I am fine, I don’t hate you because you hurt me. Please don’t treat me so coldly.” I said as I grabbed onto his sleeve. He pulled it away from me. “Which is exactly why I am doing it, Kyung I could never put you through something like that again, therefore, I will never make contact with you again. Please, don’t try to talk me out of it, I will only cause you future pain.” He said, my heart felt as if it broke into ten thousand pieces. What was he saying? Does he mean we are over? I don’t understand. “Lucey, please….you said you loved me right? You meant that right? Please….don’t do this.” I pleaded as I started to cry. This hurt more than she understood. This was the last thing I wanted to do. It is the only way for her to be safe. I can’t risk anything else like this happening to her. The love I have for her is too deep to risk killing her. Forgive me for this Kyung. I am so sorry. “Don’t you understand? A feeble human like you has no business being with a superior demon such as myself. I only paid attention to you so much because it was amusing to me to see the foolish look on your face. Get the picture? Us was purely for my entertainment, it was never anything more than that. Humans are so easily persuaded.” He said coldly. The tears flowed from my eyes. No he doesn’t mean that, he can’t. “I don’t believe you. You don’t mean that Lucifer!” I yelled, He chuckled, “Believe what you wish, I have no interest and use for you anymore. Now get to class before I do more than just break your ribs.” He said as he walked away. Just like that he walked out of my life. What the hell happened, why did it happen to me?

Kyung, I am so sorry….if you understood the pain I feel from hurting you, it would be clearer as to why I was so cold to you. You are safer without me. Please…..don’t make this harder than it already is. I fell to my knees, and let out the most mournful cry I ever had. Lucifer…. no….without you there is no me. All the memories we made together, all the future memories we were going to make. How can I believe that all of it was pretend, it couldn’t have been. There is no way it was fiscable. I placed my hands over my eyes, I didn’t want to leave that floor spot. Small puddles of my tears covered where I was. Damnit, why do I have to be a human. Why do I have to be so fragile and unable to handle things like Lucifer! I didn’t ask for this body! This is not fair…..Lucifer…..please don’t let it end like this.

The rest of the day was horrible. I couldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t focus on anything I was doing. When class was over, I sat there a good 20 minutes before I left for back to the dorm. I had no desire for anything. Nothing mattered, what was my purpose for being back at RAD now? I didn’t want to eat, I didn’t even come to the table so the others could see me knowing Lucifer would be there. The moment I said his name I started to cry again. I laid in my bed with my pillow crying until my eyes refused to produce more tears. I started to draw some very scary images. Normally I don’t let myself get in this low of a place, but this went on a few weeks.

“Lord Diavolo?” I asked, “Well what a surprise to see you here Lucifer. Did something happen?” He asked, “No sir, I came to talk with you.” I replied, “Sure. What’s up? How are you holding up? You look completely broken on the inside.” He said, “I am, she hasn’t came out of her room since I told her I wouldn’t be seeing her anymore. I haven’t seen her eat nor have I seen her come to class. Diavolo, I think I made a mistake doing this to her.” I replied, “Hmm, I didn’t expect her to take it so hard. She does really love you Lucifer.” He replied, I nodded, “And I her, but after that night, I can’t bring myself to be around her or even make any contact with her. I am afraid I will hurt her again, this time fatally.” I said as I started to tear up. “So I came here to ask you Lord Diavolo, for as long as I have known you, you have always managed to save me in the toughest of spots. My debt to you is ridiculously high.” I began, “Where are you going with this Lucifer?” He asked, “Fine I will get right to it. Diavolo, what is the consequence for making Kyung a demon, I know you were able to reincarnate dear Lilith, so what is the process for changing someone into a demon?” I asked, “Lucifer you do know that I can tell if someone is lying to me right?” He replied, “I am aware, and with your powers you should know I’m not lying. Kyung is the woman I love, I cannot risk hurting her. So what is the price to have her be like us?” I asked, “Lucifer you already pay a great price for serving me for eternity. The next thing if you were to want to make that happen is all memories you have of her be erased.” He replied, I was shocked, everyone? We made so many wondrous ones together. I couldn’t give those up. “Every last one of them?” I asked, he nodded “I am afraid so, she wouldn’t be Kyung physically anymore her life would reset like it did for Lilith. A new entity, a new life.” He replied. It pained me knowing that is the only way, however if it was what I had to do I would. “Very well, give me some time to think about this. Thank you Lord Diavolo.” I said as I took my leave from his chambers. “Sir? Do you believe Lucifer will go through with his request?” Barbatos, “I am not sure Barbatos. I have never seen him love anyone like this before. So since she came into his life I am unsure what he will do anymore.” Lord Diavolo replied.

Quite a few weeks passed, and already it was another day for class. I had no desire to move or even get up from bed. I did anyway, I prefer not to have my grades slip. I slowly got out of my bed, and put my uniform on. I didn’t eat breakfast again, I had no desire to. I went straight to class. As I was walking, of course I had to run into Lucifer again. I looked up at him slowly, he turned his eyes away from me. I couldn’t cry anymore since I had cried so much. I continued walking, not even bothering to look back. Kyung….. What have you done to yourself? You look so malnourished, and so lifeless anymore. Kyung….I am going to save you, I cannot let this continue. The seconds felt like hours, the minutes felt like centuries and the hours felt like ions. I felt as if I was a shell of something that used to be here that no longer was. I started to draw more of myself as a demon angel combo. But even as I did that it just hurt more. It was something I knew could never be obtained.

I stopped listening to the lecture we were getting. I didn’t recall anything that was said in it. Then before I knew it class had ended for the week and of course I spent about 20 minutes before leaving my seat. As I grabbed my belongings I didn’t notice I was missing one of my pictures. Without noticing one of Kyung’s drawings of herself as a demon had fallen out of her journal. Diavolo had come and done his walkthrough of the school and came across it. “Hmm? What is this?” He said as he picked up the drawing, and noticed the signature was Kyung’s. “Well we’ll, Kyung it looks like you already had an idea before Lucifer even came to me. Interesting.” He tucked It away and decided to go and talk to Kyung. I wanted to submerge myself in these sheets and not wake up ever. I had a lot of homework to do, I just couldn’t do it. I laid there desperately trying to fall asleep. When suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I got up slowly to go and see who it was and I was very shocked to see who greeted me at this hour.

“Hey there Kyung! I hope I wasn’t disturbing your beauty sleep.” Lord Diavolo said, “Lord Diavolo forgive me, but why are you here? You never come around us outside of school.” I replied as I backed away slowly to my bed. “No need to be scared Mei. I am not here to punish you or anything. I actually wanted to talk with you while it was still fresh in my mind.” He said, “Ok? What’s up Lord Diavolo?” I asked, He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “What is that?” I asked confused, “You tell me.” He responded as he opened it and held it out to me. I gasped, oh no. How did he get that? I quickly flipped through my sketch journal to see one of my sketches were missing. “You are quite the artist I can see Kyung. I noticed on this picture it was number 18 out of 27. It appears you have been drawing yourself as a demon a lot.” He said, I felt embarrassed and started to cry. I didn’t want anyone to see how I was feeling. It was for me to deal with alone. “I am sorry Lord Diavolo.” I said, “No need to apologize or cry Mei. You're not in trouble from this. I bet Lucifer would hurt to see you going though so much pain like this where you don’t want to be yourself anymore.” He replied, “He doesn’t care about me, he made that clear when he refuses to speak With me or even make eye contact. He avoids me completely. And told me I was just a form of amusement to him.” I said as I started to cry again, I heard Lord Diavolo laugh. “Kyung, I have known Lucifer for a very long time. He is my most trusted advisor and my truest friend. Does your heart really believe he meant any of what he said to you?” He asked, “No. but human hearts are easily fooled.” I replied, “Maybe some humans but not yours. When we healed your broken ribs, Lucifer stayed by your side for a while crying into your chest apologizing continuously for hurting you. You were asleep from the healing process so you are probably unaware.” He said, I quickly looked up. Seriously….Lucey cried for me. “Kyung, Lucifer loves you dearly, I haven’t seen him love someone in a very long time. I don’t think he even knows the last time he loved someone. Lucifer is changing because of you. After the incident I know your relationship will not be easy, especially since you are human and have a short life span compared to us demons. I am the most powerful demon in the Devildom so I can basically give you anything at a price. So I came to you here tonight to offer you for your dream to come true. Kyung would you like me to turn you into a demon? So you can continue being happy with Lucifer?” Diavolo said, My heart sank, that’s all I have wanted since last year. Could Diavolo really do it? “You said anything you desire comes at a price. If I do this, what is my price to pay in order to have this be granted for me?” I asked, “It’s simple really. If you want me to do this for you it will have to be our secret and you cannot let the others know. Also if I do this Lucifer will forget every memory he had of loving you and you guys being together.” He said, tears filled my eyes again, “Every single one?” I asked, “That is correct Kyung. The reason being is you won’t be you all the way anymore. A different body basically resets your life. You will still have your skill in drawing, and every major detail that makes you up, however your memories will be altered. You won’t have any memory of your family anymore since you are in a new body, but you still will have Liliths memories since she gave them to you to see. Also every moment you spent here at RAD will be as a demon angel not as a human anymore, so Lucifer breaking your ribs won’t be there anymore. Nor your welcome home party when you first arrived back at RAD. The others won’t remember anything about you as a human either, every memory they will have is of you as a demon. But if you ever miss your human self I will allow you to keep your drawings you made when you were human. You can’t very well have your cake and eat it too now can you?” He asked, “What about Lucifer?” I asked, “He also will have every memory of you as a demon, but he won’t remember the love he had for you or the memories you made in the human world. He will see you as when he first met you when you arrived the first time in RAD.” He replied, “You will still have all the minor details that make Kyung, you will still have your reactions to certain things and what triggers your emotions. Everything else will be brand new understood?” Tears continued to fall. As much as I didn’t want him to lose the memories of us being together it was the only way that we could be together forever. Lucifer, I am sorry please forgive me, I hope you will be able to fall in love with me once more. “So I will have to start all over.” I stated, “Yes. You will have to rebuild your relationship with Lucifer from the ground up. If there was another way I would do it. Unfortunately there is not. I don’t expect you to answer right away until next Friday. If you do not by then I will retract my offer to you.” Diavolo continued, “This is a big choice Kyung, think long and clear if you are ready to start a new life.” He said, he sat my picture on my desk and dismissed himself from my room.

Everything about being a human….gone. Every issue I have to deal with as a human is gone…..my brother, my step father and my dog. It made me so sad, but I didn’t want anything more than being with him. Lucifer please forgive me for this choice I am about to make. It’s all for us. I plopped down into my pillow and drifted off to sleep.

The next week was very tough for me. The words Lord Diavolo said to me last week still replayed in my head constantly. Before I knew it, next Friday had came, and I went to see Diavolo after class to give him my answer. I took a deep breath and push opened the council hall doors to find Barbatos and Diavolo waiting for me. “Hello Lord Diavolo, and Barbatos.” I said, “Hey Kyung.” Diavolo said, “Good to see you.” Barbatos greeted. “Mei, have you decided about my offer?” Diavolo asked, I nodded, “I have sir, I accept your offer. Please change me into a demon angel. Lucifer is the love of my life without him there's no me.” I said, “Very well Kyung, you will come to my quarters at the peak of nighttime. Barbatos will come get you when that is since I know you aren’t familiar with Devildom time very well.” Diavolo said, I nodded in understanding. “Very well, Kyung there are a few things you need to do before we make your transformation.” Barbatos said, I gave him a confused look, and then he handed me a silk scarf folded. “Within this scarf is your preparation you must complete for your transformation.” Barbatos said, “Inside is a solution called entropy. Also is a silk white gown you need to wear so it can be the base for your demon clothing transformation.” “Understood.” I said, “So you will need to bathe in this solution tonight when you get to your room, and when Barbatos retrieves you tomorrow he will message you a little before he gets there so you can put the gown on. Now after this is done, your body needs a few days to rest. So after it is complete you will be asleep for 72 hours, so your body can finish generating. I will keep you in a stasis state where you won’t have to worry, I will have it taken care of with class as well.” Diavolo said. I nodded, “We will see you tomorrow night Kyung.” Barbatos said, I bowed to them respectfully, and made my way out of the council hall. And quickly made it back to my dorm room.

I tried to avoid the prying eyes of everyone, they won’t remember anything anyway but still I really didn’t want them to inquire what I was doing. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. It was something I never expected to get a choice for. My anxiety was high. I wish I was with Lucifer. Starting from the beginning again, so heartbreaking. I tried not to think about it, I went to my private bath and began my preparation, then when I was done I sat and drew for awhile, better get some images of me before I won’t be the same me anymore after tomorrow. I made some really cute and cool images, I went ahead and colored them. Then I took a box I had and placed all of my things I had as a human into this box. So my phone, my bank card everything. Human Kyung, this is where I tell you goodbye. We are going to become something better. When I was done I plopped onto my bed and drifted to sleep.

The next day was such a anxiety filled day. I woke up and actually had breakfast. I didn’t make contact with any of the brothers, and none of them tried to talk to me. When I was finished I started heading to class when a familiar voice called to me. “Kyung!” The voice said, I turned around to find it was Belphie. “Hey Belphegor.” I said as I hung my head down, “Hey,...don’t call me by my name it’s Belphie.” He said, “Is there something you need from me Belphie?” I asked, “Yes actually. There are a couple things.” He said, I stood there annoyed, I was still waiting on a apology from him and the rest of the brothers excluding Beel and Levi to apologize for basically raping me when I first arrived back to RAD. “What is it?” I asked annoyed, Suddenly Belphegor hugged me tight. “Kyung, I am really sorry about the welcome home party. I shouldn’t have gone with my other brothers and do those things to you. It just made me really happy when I saw those explicit pictures you had of us. I figured it was a desire you had and I wanted to make it happen for you.” He said, “Then when you didn’t come out for a month, I felt hurt and felt like it was because of me leading you to that. I would never do anything you weren’t ok with. I love you Kyung, more than anyone else.” Belphegor said, My heart was pounding really hard. Dammit Belphie! Don’t do this now! You're not gonna remember any of it after tonight. But I felt relieved that he apologized to me. He looked at me with gleaming eyes, and suddenly before I could thank him, he kissed me. My heart sank, damnit! Why the hell was this happening now! It was a warming kiss that even though I hated to admit it I really enjoyed it. “I’m sorry, I really wanted to do that again. We only kissed once and that was during your last week last year.” Belphegor said has he looked away blushing and put his hand behind his head.

“ Thank you Belphie.” I replied sweetly as I gave him a hug. “I have to get to class wanna walk with me?” I asked, “I would love to.” Belphegor said cheerfully, I held out my hand and he accepted it cheerfully. It was a nice walk to class. I love Belphegor too, but he didn’t Perdue like Lucifer did and we didn’t have a connection. I thought we were going to after he gave himself as my present. But it didn’t happen. When we got to class we made it in plenty of time. I was anxious to get today over with, so I can start my life in my new body. I hope today flies by.

Finally the time came. I never watched a clock so much In my life today. It was coming to be late in the Devildom. I just got my message from Barbatos and changed into the silk gown they needed me to wear. Then suddenly I heard the knock at my door. “Evening Kyung, Are you ready to go?” Barbatos asked, “Yes I am ready.” I replied as I grabbed my box of memories as a human and took it with me. It wasn’t far to Lord Diavolo’s, but the walk felt like miles because I was so anxious. When we entered Barbatos lead me down to this deep bottom level of his mansion. “Yikes, this is scary Barbatos, what is this?” I asked, “It is one of Lord Diavolos private rooms. He has many uses for it.” He replied, “We came around a corner and there I found Lord Diavolo, and a large altar with a large red pool in the center of the altar. This was totally some horror movie stuff.

“Welcome Kyung. Glad you made it ok, this is what your transformation will take place in. Do you have any questions before we start?” He asked, “No Lord Diavolo. I do have a request though.” I replied, “What is it Kyung?” He asked, “Here, this is all my favorite memories from my human life. You said anytime I missed being human you would grant me the pleasure of seeing the memories. So I wish for you to keep them and I will let you know when I need to see it, also this is really stupid, but I had a lot of money back home from working and saving can you turn it into Grimm so I can have it?” I asked, He chuckled as he took my box from me, “Sure Kyung. We will have it for you when you come out of your stasis.” He replied, “Now, Kyung before you enter the pool, I need to remove that pendant Lucifer gave you. Once your stasis state is complete you can have it back.” Barbatos said, “Ok, I can’t take it off though, he used his magic so I could never remove it.” I said, “No problem here turn around and be still.” Barbatos said, I nodded and turned my back to him. Suddenly I heard a chain break and my pendant fell to the flood. “I only broke the chain of it, the clasp is still intact with Lucifer’s seal on it, when we are finished I will repair it and put it back on you.” Barbatos said, “Alright Kyung, step into the pool with your silk gown still on you.” Diavolo said, I proceeded to step into the pool, it was scary to see such a sight. “Now this is demon blood, we will submerge you under it so it may start transforming your body. I will tell you with this transformation you will feel pain since your body is changing to something different. You won’t remember once you're done, but you will feel it throughout the entire process. It is normal.” Diavolo continued, “Kyung, go ahead and submerge yourself within the blood and we will begin.” Barbatos said, I was so nervous, but I did what they said and I submerged myself within the demon blood. I couldn’t see nor could I hear much, I did hear Barbatos and Diavolo start to say some sort of spell though. Couldn’t make out what it was, but I then felt the blood pool heat up, and start attaching itself to my body. It started to change me. I tried to remain calm, I hadn’t felt the pain yet that Diavolo was talking about. But then as it proceeded I started to notice it. I didn’t want to scream, but it hurt, if I had to guess the demon blood was entering my bloodstream and replacing my human blood with demon blood. I started to fall asleep, I had no idea how long I had been in there already.

It had been quite sometime since I started this process, the only thing I could make up is that Diavolo said we are almost done and the pain will begin to feel more intense. He was right, I felt the pressure and the blood moving fast through me and all through my body. “Stay calm Kyung you are close to the end.” Barbatos said. I started hyperventilating, I couldn’t do to the blood in my mouth but I felt it In my head, and suddenly I let out a loud painful scream. Then I was out. “Sir, transformation complete.” Barbatos said, Diavolo drained the pool, and picked up Kyung’s newly formed body into a chamber where she would remain for the next 72 hours. “Sir I must say, Kyung is absolutely ravishing.” Barbatos said, “Her wings are gray with a purple hue around them, her figure is fit and full, and her breasts are very formed and large. I wonder why it chose that as her demon armor. It was a skirt with a top that is plated, and the sleeves are cut at the top. Her shoes were purple thigh high heels, She probably will get a lot of attention as a demon.” He continued, “Yes, I assume so. I am curious to see what powers they gave her. So that way I can help her train and use them.” Diavolo said, “Alright Barbatos, we can take our leave, Kyung will be in this stasis for the next 72 hours.” He continued, “Yes sir.” Barbatos replied.

My body felt as if I was in an endless dream, I found myself in this field with pictures hanging everywhere. I went over to see what they were and each picture was a memory I had, but it was me as a demon. No human traces were left. Full demon. I walked this groved field to see what all memories I had, I felt I had been wandering for hours. Then I finally came to the end, at the end of the grove was a purple door. I opened it and went through, then that is when I woke up. “Welcome back Kyung. Your transformation is complete.” Barbatos said, He held out his hand to help me out of the chamber I was in. “Be careful Incase you need a moment to get use to your new body.” He continued, “How do you feel Kyung?” Diavolo asked, “My body feels stronger.” I said, I looked down at my perfectly sculpted fingers, they were painted purple. Then I noticed I had very large breast. Wow, these were massive. I have never had my breast be this big before. “I must say Mei, you look stunning.” Diavolo said, I blushed a little bit. Do I really look that good? I wondered, “Here Kyung, let me show you your new self.” Barbatos said, I was anxious, but I didn’t know why. Barbatos held a mirror in front of me.

“Oh my god, I look amazing!” I cheered, I studied myself from head to toe, everything about me was well developed and sexually appealing. My wings I think were my favorite part. They are gray with a purple hue around them and they reminded me of a butterfly. My hair was still purple, and my eyes were a much much lighter purple then they were. “Alright Kyung. Things are going to be quite different now that you are a demon. There is still a lot of you that makes up Kyung, your always going to remember you transformed, and when you don’t transform your going to look like an improved version of yourself as a human. Since this has to be our secret. I can’t have ya transformed all the time. Now for the basics, our transformation happens one of two ways, either we command it, or experiencing high emotion. Things may make you more angry so if you feel the sense of rage coming remember no one can see you so go to a secluded area if you are out or to your room if you are home. Also I forget this too, your transformation also happens as a defense mechanism, if you feel in danger your body will react and change you to your demon self. From now on I will be working with you so we can see what abilities you have and how to control them. Since the rest of us have a few thousands of years on you.” Diavolo finished, “Being a demon is all emotion Kyung. How powerful your powers are or when you use them is based on your emotion. Just remember in every situation try to keep a level head and figure your best approach at everything.” Barbatos said, “You are part angel as well, so hopefully we can have Simeon help you explore what angel abilities your body adapted and took on.” Diavolo said. “I will give you a few weeks to get use to your body, then that third week everyday after class you will meet with Barbatos and I so we can start seeing what abilities you were given so we can help you control them.” Diavolo continued, “Any questions?” I shook my head, “No Lord Diavolo, I understand.” I replied, “One more thing Kyung.” Barbatos said, he held out the necklace Lucifer gave me, I turned around and had Barbatos put it on me. “There, his spell is still on the necklace, it just won’t be used anymore since he doesn’t remember your love together.” Barbatos said,

I bowed respectfully to them and made my way out of Lord Diavolos chamber. I relaxed myself so I could come out of my demon form. Everything felt different to me, how I walked, even my thoughts, and how I speak is different. On my way out I picked up a piece of broken stone and squeezed it, and it perished into dust. My body is much stronger. My anxiety was high, I was unsure why, I suppose because I will be seeing Lucifer soon, and I can’t even kiss or hug him good morning. This sucks! I still had the uniform he got me though so that is a plus. Least Diavolo let me keep that and my pendant. I walked to the dining hall, and there was everyone. I tried to keep calm I didn’t want my emotion to change me, but this is so nerve wrecking.

“Good morning Kyung!” Asmodeus cheered, “Did you have pleasant dreams?” Belphegor asked, “We saved you a plate, better hurry up though so I don’t eat it.” Beelzebub said, I sat down at the spot they had laid out for me, this felt just like the first week of RAD. I noticed Lucifer staring at me at the end of the table. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact. This was going to suck majorly for a long time. “Good morning Kyung. Did you manage to sleep comfortably last night?” Lucifer asked, Dammit! He had to say something to me didn’t he. Hearing him say my name just made me want to cry, but I can’t I have to regain the trust and the relationship we once had. “I did, I hope your sleep was pleasant and comfortable as well Lucifer?” I replied, He smiled his gorgeous white teeth at me. Why do you have to do that Lucifer? Everything I love about you why do you have to do it? This is not going to be easy at all.

“I did, thank you for your concern.” He replied, “Beel! Did you really just take my food knowing I am still eating it?” Leviathan yelled! “You didn’t eat it fast enough.” Beelzebub said, “How can one demon eat so much?” Satan asked, “Kyung! This is really good you want to try?” Asmodeus said, I nodded, whatever it was it looked really good. “Say ahh.” He continued, “Ah!” I opened my mouth for Asmo and he fed it to me. It made me feel super happy for whatever reason. Asmo is so cute when he wants to be. I checked my D.D.D and it was about time for class to start. “Kyung, wanna walk to class with me?” Belphegor asked as he held out his hand, “Hey don’t think you can just steal Kyung away from us like that Belphie! I am coming too!” Asmodeus said as he grabbed my other hand. “No fair why do YOU get to hold Kyung’s hand?” Mammon’s complained, “Because I am Kyung’s favorite aren’t I Kyung?” Asmodeus said, “Your wrong Asmo, I am her favorite, the youngest are always the cutest.” Belphegor said, before I knew it the other brothers were trailing behind me. “You know I can’t pick favorites between all of you.” I replied, “It’s ok, you don’t have to pick as much since Mammon and Leviathan don’t count.” Satan said, “Hey! What’d ya mean I don’t count?” Mammon complained. “Ya me too? Kyung and I are gaming buddies.” Leviathan said, “Levi, the only girl you love is from your games and anime’s Kyung is a real in the flesh woman that isn’t a fantasy, and Mammon, your to stupid to even comprehend how to handle Kyung.” Satan said, “Kyung you have to let me see you without your uniform on. I bet your body is gorgeous if it’s as beautiful as your fingers.” Asmodeus praised,

I couldn’t help but blush at the attention the guys were giving me. It was nice, but at the same time my heart still aches for Lucifer’s attention. I suppose the others will help me recover from it. As we were walking down the long hallway to class the guys still surrounding me, I heard a voice call to us. “I think Mei, is capable of walking herself to class without all of you holding on to her.” The voice said, Damn of course it was Lucifer. Wait did he just call me Mei? Him and Diavolo are the only ones who call me by my last name. But wait Lucifer wouldn’t remember that would he? “Release her all of you.” Lucifer scolded, “Ugh, you always ruin everything Lucifer.” Belphegor said, “Go on to class. I need to have a word with Kyung.” Lucifer said, They all groaned in annoyance, and Lucifer walked over to me. My heart was racing. This is really not fair at all. Why are you messing with my head and my heart strings Diavolo?

“It seems my brothers can’t seem to keep their grimy hands off of you lately.” Lucifer said, I was blushing really hard, I can’t make eye contact with him I just can’t. “I noticed that too, I have no idea why, I apologize if it is disturbing to you.” I said as I continued to look at the ground, Lucifer chuckled a little bit, then I felt his hand around my chin and pulled it up to face him. “You know Mei, it’s awfully rude not to make eye contact with someone when they are speaking to you.” Lucifer said in his low husky tone. Seriously? Are you trying to make me die? I wanted to cry, this was literally killing my demon soul. “Forgive me Lucifer, I find your eyes very hard to make contact with.” I replied, “Is that so? Any particular reason? Do I intimidate you Mei?” He asked, I shook my head no. Course not idiot! I yelled in my head. “Not at all, they are captivating and beautiful, I find if I stare at them for too long I get lost in them.” I replied, Hearing that made him blush a little bit. And he blushed sad emoji, I loved making him blush it was so cute. Diavolo you really aren’t playing fair. “What a strange compliment. Thank you for the kind words.” He said as he removed his hand from my chin. “Mei, be extremely careful if my scheming brothers, It’s hard to identify what their motives are from one day to the next.” Lucifer warned, “Hurry off to class before you are late.” He said as he went the opposite direction. I wanted to scream. I felt my emotions and my body trying to change, I went to the nearest bathroom, and let out a loud scream, doing that caused my body to change. Oh my heart is totally aching right now. Diavolo just wants me to die, that’s really what it is.

I collected myself so I would change back, then went out of the bathroom and continued on to class. As I walked the rest of the way down the hallway, I saw Belphie at the end of it. He looked over and smiled at me sweetly. “Thank goodness. I thought Lucifer was going to yell at you or something.” Belphegor said, “Belphie did you wait here for me till Lucifer was done talking to me?” I asked “Mhmm, I told you I wanted to walk with you. I fell behind the others and they didn’t see me slip away.” He replied, “Aren’t you worried about class?” I asked, He shook his head no. “Not really, class is stupid, your more important.” He replied, For some reason that made me blush too. I looked away from Belphie so he didn’t notice my embarrassment “D-Don’t say strange things like that Belphie it makes me excited.” I replied, Belphie laughed when I said that. His laugh was the cutest thing ever. “So, What do you say Kyung, ready to go to class?” He asked as he reached his hand out. I nodded and took his hand and he held it all the way till we got to class. What are you trying to do here Belphegor.

Finally the two weeks had passed. I’d say I have gotten used to my new body. It feels amazing, I didn’t think I could feel this good. Other than a few exchanges with my darling Lucifer that made me cry, all else is good. It was one of the days I didn’t have to go to class. The dress I first bought when I was here last year didn’t fit anymore. That was really upsetting since my body’s shape was more defined and my breasts were much larger. So I had to go and get a new one. I still had my chibi devil wallet in my room, when I reached in my dress to grab it, it was heavy. “Damn, why was this so heavy? I don’t remember having this much Grimm last year.” I said out loud, I couldn’t remember why or how I had so much. I didn’t think too hard about it. I was waiting for a message from Lord Diavolo or Barbatos, so while I waited I went to the town and went shopping. Luckily I found the same dress in my new size, plus a couple other cute outfits. I found a really cute two piece jacket and skirt set. I also bought a brand new art set and sketch journal. After all that it didn’t really make much of a dent in my Grimm, so that was a bonus. As I stopped at one of the food places in Devildom to eat something my D.D.D went off, and just in time too. It was Lord Diavolo. “Kyung go ahead and meet me at my castle, we will start your first day of your new powers experiment.” I texted back a demon cheering sticker and finished what I was eating and made my way there.

Every memory I have is me as a demon. I couldn’t believe something like this was even in a grasp. I was excited to see what powers I had. I never imagined that I would look so amazing. I also was like really fast! So it didn’t take much at all to get to Lord Diavolo’s Castle. When I entered, him and Barbatos were at the front ready to greet me. “Afternoon Kyung! How is the new body coming?” Diavolo asked, “It feels amazing Lord Diavolo, thank you I have gotten use to the feeling and everything now.” I replied, “Glad to hear it. So as I told you two weeks ago once you got adjusted I was going to be working with you from now on to hone your powers and figure out just what abilities you do have, for example as you know one of my many abilities is being able to know when someone is lying, versus Barbatos who can alter time and travel back to past times.” Diavolo continued, I nodded in understanding, I was nervous I know Lord Diavolo is the most powerful demon in Devildom, but I was really afraid to train with him. “Barbatos if you would.” He said, “Very well sir.” Barbatos replied, I was unsure what the hell he was doing, but suddenly before I knew it, the entrance hall I was in changed to outside, which looked like a forest from the mid century. “Whoa! Where are we?” I asked, “It is a training ground Lord Diavolo has to keep his skills honed and sharpened.” Barbatos said,

“Wow this was gorgeous Lord Diavolo.” I praised, “Thank you Kyung, now lets begin, do you have any idea of abilities that demons may have?” He replied I thought for a moment. “Well, lets see from every anime I have watched involving demons, the main abilities are teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, umm what else, oh like controlling the elements and stuff. But those are the main things I think of when I think of abilities.” I replied, “Yes, you technically would be right, abilities reach far and wide for the demons here of the devildom so its quite possible for a few of those you may have.” Lord Diavolo continued, “Now with telepathy it consists of many things, have you had any extremely vivid dreams that felt if they actually happened?” Diavolo asked, “Not recently.” I replied, “Alright, Kyung close your eyes, and focus your body and your demon energy, see if you can hear any thoughts of me and Barbatos.” Diavolo said, I closed my eyes, cleared my head, and relaxed my body. As I was going into a relaxed state, I felt I was starting to change my form. As I focused, I heard a lot of things around me, I pinpointed my focus on Lord Diavolo to see if I could hear anything he was thinking. As the moments passed, I felt my energy focusing, I couldn’t hear anything Lord Diavolo was thinking, but suddenly In my eyes, I saw myself, which was odd, I wasn’t in front of a mirror or anything. I heard Lord Diavolo chuckle, “Impressive Mei.” He said, “What do you mean, you aren’t telepathic however I can see what you're seeing.” Diavolo said, “Wow! That is so cool! I didn’t know that this was a thing.” I cheered, “Apophenic Eyes is what it is called.” Barbatos said, “Very good Kyung, once you practice this enough you will be able to do it very well.” Diavolo said, “Now try this.” Diavolo said, I opened my eyes and saw that Diavolo had what appeared to be dark matter in his hand. “This is dark matter Kyung, as demons we are able to conjure it, what you turn it into is up to you, it can be used for many things and is a main component in most of the spells we cast.” He continued, “Kyung, I am going to give you a wooden doll and place it on this altar over here, focus your energy just like you did, but feel the dark matter that is always around you and use your demon energy to gather it together to form a nucleus.” Barbatos said,

He placed a wooden chibi demon doll on an altar. This was so nerve wrecking for some reason, but I gotta stay calm. I proceeded to close my eyes once more, and focus myself in feeling the dark matter circling around me. I pictured a funnel sucking it in to form a ball, I started to feel it in my hand, it was hot, reminded me of the sun. “Good, now open your eyes, and keep your focus.” Barbatos said I slowly opened my eyes to see the ball that had formed in my palm. “Wow, that is really cool.” I said, “Stay focused Mei, if you get distracted you will lose the matter, or it can explode in your face.” Diavolo said, I nodded, “Take this matter your formed in your hand and release it towards the wooden doll here, then bring your focus to what you want the matter to do when it surrounds the doll.” Barbatos continued, “With this matter depending on what you want you can make it shred your target, squeeze it, suffocate, multiples really. Anything you focus on it to do it will do.” Diavolo said, I took a deep breath, and released the matter to surround the doll, and I focused after the doll was consumed, I imagined it to suffocate and squeeze. Once I envisioned it being squeezed and breaking I released my dark matter cloud. “Very good, you shattered the doll. So you wanted it to squeeze?” Diavolo said, I nodded. “You catch on quickly, how splendid.” He continued, “Alright Kyung, that is enough for today, tomorrow I will have Simeon join us to see what angel abilities your transformation gave you.” Diavolo finished, The training area disappeared where we were. Then we were back into the entrance hall of Lord Diavolo’s castle. “Go ahead and give yourself a good rest and we will meet again about the same time. From here on out Barbatos will retrieve you whenever it is time to meet with me, that way none of the others have any idea what is happening.” Diavolo said, “Thank you Lord Diavolo, have a good rest.” I replied, I bowed to him respectfully and left his castle and made my way back to my room. When I finally got back to the house, I heard classical music coming from Lucifer’s private study. I crept slowly to see which one was in there if it was Lucifer or Satan. Please for the love of hentai do not let it be Lucifer. I cannot take this seeing him knowing he has no idea of my love for him anymore. I started to tear up, but I shook myself out of it and quietly peaked my head to see who was in there. Satan? That’s weird I thought Satan didn’t like classical music. I slowly walked inside, I was surprised Satan had no idea I entered, I quietly crept to where he was sitting and placed myself behind him.

He really had no idea. That is surprising. I took my perfect fingers with my gorgeous purple nails and ran my fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair. Then I started massaging his shoulders. “Asmo, must you touch me so much again?” Satan asked, I stopped for a moment, “I didn’t tell you to stop, it feels glorious, keep going.” He continued, I started again, he let out soft moans. It must have felt good. It was exciting to me to hear he was pleased. Good thing this isn’t Asmo, he totally would be trying to see Satan’s body right now. I leaned in gently and whispered into Satan’s ear. “Your really tense Satan. What have you been doing?” I asked, He leaned his head back. He looked gorgeous in this state if I am being honest. “Nothing really, just reading. Mhmm….. that feels so good.” He said, He let out more soft moans. I was enjoying this a little too much. His eyes were closed, and when he leaned his head back he opened them and saw me looking down at him. “Kyung?” Satan, said, as he quickly sat up and left the chair he was sitting in. “How long have you been here? Wasn’t that Asmo massaging me?” I shook my head, “No it was me, I was massaging you Satan.” I replied, He had a look in his eyes, like he was aroused, suddenly I felt him grab a hold of me and push me against the fireplace, causing one of the decorations on the mantle to fall, “Do you enjoy teasing me? Making my emotions rage and lust for you?” He asked, as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I was nervous, Lucifer is the only one who handles me this way. Satan did come from Lucifer so it is pretty much the same? Lucifer wasn’t ever coming back to me, so who cares anymore. “Kyung, I want you, I have for quite some time.” Satan said, He leaned in close as if he was going to graze my lips with a kiss. His lips were inches from me, I felt my lips move to meet his, they were so close. Suddenly I broke down and cried, and collapsed to the floor. Dammit Lucifer! This hold you have on my heart makes it impossible for me to think or even do anything or even try to move on since you are NEVER coming back to me. “Oh, Kyung. Are you ok? Forgive me if I forced myself onto you like that. You make my emotions go in a frenzy and I can’t think straight.” Satan said, “I am so sorry Satan, I want to, but I can’t.” I said, I quickly got up and raced out of the study. Trying to keep myself in control so I don’t transform. I really hope I didn’t see Lucifer, the state I am in, I can’t, I just can’t. Upon entering my room I collapsed on to my bed. Damnit! I thought I was done crying, Lucifer, why do you make my heart ache for you, what have you done to have a hold of me so tightly? I remember everything, our private moments, our dates, everything, but you have no idea, you only remember me like my first year here. I want to kiss you, touch you, and feel your embrace, and feel your perfect fingers claw at my back and leave marks all over me. I want to feel you once more, and wake up to your embrace. Tears continued to fall. Lucifer, please come back…..please.


	6. (The Love I Had, and The Love I’ve Regained)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A period of time after her transformation Kyung spends long and tiring days everyday with Diavolo and Barbatos trainjng and discovering and craftinf what abilities she has. The brothers notice somethinf is off when she doesn't see them or even eat, Lucifer begins to suspect his long time friend is hiding something.

A few months had passed since my second year, and my transformation. I don’t remember anything before my transformation, I just remember every event as me. What was I? Was I always this way? I couldn’t have been, since Lord Diavolo said I was transformed. It didn’t matter, I was so happy with who I was now. Lucifer still had no idea we were in love, I have tried to make exchanges and regain like I did the first time, but this time around it was so much harder. I just wanted to give up, I can’t bear not having my darling Lucifer anymore. I made my way down to the dinning hall with the brothers. It was like any other ordinary morning with them. Of course Lucifer was still in the same spot overlooking all of us. I felt him staring at me, but at this point I didn’t even want to try and talk or make any contact with him at all. There had to be a way to make him remember. There has too! Since my transformation I have been practicing my abilities I have learned that I have, everyday for long periods of time with Diavolo and Barbatos. They others still have no idea what I have been doing. I am unsure if this was planned or I have just been lucky for the past few months. By now at least one of them should have picked up on something. I am not complaining though, less lies to tell for me and less excuses to make.

I had no appetite again. I wanted to sleep and never wake up. My efforts felt as if they were going nowhere. What was the point of doing this? Why was I even trying so hard. I made this change so my life could be easier with Lucifer not harder. I stayed distant from everyone, I can’t tell anyone what is going on. Lucifer is the only one I told everything too. I never realized how lonely this journey was going to really be. I tried to quickly race out of the dining hall. I kid you not everytime I did guess who was right their calling to me? Yes, my darling Lucifer. “Mei?” He called out, I groaned angirly. Come on, why do you keep doing this to me Lucifer? I turned around slowly to face him. “Yes Lucifer?” I asked, “I’ve noticed you haven’t been eating lately, is everything alright?” He asked, my heart ached and my anger boiled. “Why do you keep doing this to me Lucifer! Do you enjoy playing with my emotions and making me spend long nights in my room crying?” I yelled, He looked at me with a shocked response. Oh no….why did I say that? It’s not his fault it was the price I paid to be with him forever.

This is not a good way to try and make him fall in love with me again. I couldn’t take this anymore, my rage had been fumeing since my transformation completed. “Excuse me? What are you talking about right now Kyung?” He replied, I couldn’t stop now I was on a roll. “No matter how much effort I put into this, you don’t budge! No matter how many actions I take to get you to notice me you won’t!” I continued, “Does it amuse you to make me hurt? Does it amuse you to make me cry?” I started sobbing uncontrollably, what the hell was wrong with me. This wasn’t his fault, I don’t need to be acting this way, but I couldn’t stop. I continued to sob, I can imagine Lucifer was either shocked or irritated or confused or all of the above. I didn’t even want to look him in the eyes or anything. Training with Diavolo has really helped keep my emotions in check, I haven’t felt myself transform. I didn’t expect him to be standing there still when I took my face from my hands, but as I was going to do that the most shocking thing had happened. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around me. The smell of Lucifer how I missed it. “Kyung, I am unsure what you are referring to, but whatever I have done, or haven’t done please forgive me. I had no idea most of your distress was the cause of me.” He said, Somehow this should have made it better, but it didn’t. I can’t talk to him about it because he will think I am crazy. A lot of my hurt and anguish subsided after he gave me this hug. It didn’t feel like he used to do it, but my heart hurt less after. I had to brush it off and collect myself quickly. “Umm...thank you Lucifer, but forget what I said, my apologies I had a terrible dream last night and I don’t know why I took it out on you.” I said nervously, “Is that so? What kind of dream was it that had you in such a frenzy?” He asked, “Oh, well you know the typical kind where you're naked in front of a crowd and they think you are a fool and laugh hysterically at you.” I said, Wow could I have thought of something better? That was the bottom of the barrel reply when you really don’t have any idea what to say.

“Interesting, well I still offer my apology.” He replied, “Thank you, umm let me head off to class, see you later.” I said as I trotted off, trying to avoid any further embarrassment. I cannot believe I let myself freak out like that. This was so out of my character. I guess my emotions are still sensitive from my transformation. All I knew was to quickly get to class. When I got there I sat right down and sank in my seat. Ugh I’m such an idiot freaking out. Lucifer…..if I can just kiss you again, I will be alright. I opened my journal and started to draw hoping I could take my mind off my embarrassment. In the midst of my drawing I heard a familiar voice call me. “Kyung!” The voice said, I looked up and saw Belphegor at my desk. “Belphie! Hey!” I got up and gave him a hug, “I saw you leave breakfast early. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you not feeling well?” He asked, “Oh, I am fine Belphie.” I replied, “Kyung, I wish you weren’t so reserved from me. You know you can talk to me about anything right?” He said,

Oh Belphie. Your kindness was so comforting. I wish I could tell you I really do, but I can’t. “I have a lot going on with me Belphie, I wish I could talk with you about it, but I can’t. Anymore my life lately has felt like a dark abyss with no hopes of changing.” I replied, Belphie sat on top of my desk, and pulled me close for a hug. “I may not know what is going on with you, but I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. Just know I am here for you, always Kyung.” Belphegor said. “Belphie…..” I said softly, I wanted to cry again, but then he would ask why and I couldn’t tell him everything. My journal is the one that knows everything anymore. I had to keep my composure. I couldn’t figure out if he was planning something or being genuine. Belphie told me at the end of my first year he loved me, more than anyone. If it wouldn’t have been Lucifer it would have been Belphie. I hugged him tightly. I just needed to be held for awhile. I just wanted to sit there in silence and feel like I have some grasp on my life. “If you hug me for much longer I might get sleepy.” Belphegor said, “I’m sorry, just these past few months have been hard it's good to be held for a moment like this, I’ll let go.” I replied, I released my grip on Belphie, and looked up to see his gentle eyes staring at me. “Kyung, are you free tomorrow?” Belphegor asked, “Ya, Why do you ask Belphie?” I replied, He started to blush a little bit “Wanna hang out with me tomorrow? I haven’t seen much of you for the past few months, and I’d like to spend time with you.” He replied, Damn Belphie why are you so sweet and cute. I sighed deeply, It will probably help me take my mind off of my depression, I have to go get some more things anyway. “Sure Belphie, that sounds amazing.” I replied, He smiled brightly, “Yay, ok I will see you tomorrow Kyung, I better get to this stupid class before Lucifer yells at me.” Belphegor said, He hopped off my desk and headed off to his class. Lucifer….I wonder what Lord Diavolo has you doing right now.

Diavolo had me in the council room today. I find myself submerged in more and more paperwork lately, on trivial things. I continued with the assignments I was given, but a few things have very vigorously been imposing themselves within my mind, one in particular has me concerned the most. I noticed here lately Diavolo has been spending a lot of time with Kyung lately. Kyung….. Her distress and emotional outburst replayed in my head from earlier today. What does she mean? Have I done something I am not aware of? What is the real cause as to why she is so distraught coming around me. She hasn’t really been associating with my brothers and I for a set amount of months. She also hasn’t been eating the way she should be either, what is really going on? I was unable to identify why such things had been troubling me. I couldn’t focus, it kept swirling in my mind. I had to speak with Diavolo right away otherwise I would remain restless. I quickened my pace to where Diavolo’s office was. “Diavolo.” I began as I crept slowly into his office hoping I wasn’t interrupting. “Pardon my coming unannounced but, I must have a word with you.” I said, “Oh? Lucifer how unexpected, please do come in, what is it I can help with my dear friend?” He replied, I hesitated before sitting, wondering just how to even begin my inquiry. “I have some concerns about Kyung, have you noticed her acting peculiarly lately?” I began, “Hmm, define peculiar? Each time I have spoken with her she's the same as she always is.” Diavolo replied, It took effort to hide the incredulous look on my face. How could he not notice?

“Well, for starters she is gone for long periods of time, much longer as time has gone on. She also doesn’t associate with myself or my brothers, and she is refusing to eat. I believe she is under some sort of distress.” I continued, My good friend Lucifer. Being as observant as always, Even with altered memories you still show so much care for her. “Hmm, that is concerning, have you tried to speak with her? Or are you aware if she has any exams coming up that she is placing all her focus on?” Diavolo asked, “Well, that is what is most peculiar. Each time I make an attempt to approach her it is like she avoids me. Even this morning she broke down and cried when I was simply asking what was bothering her.” I replied, “I think….I think she is upset with me for some reason, “Really? That is odd, have you done something to her by chance That would be the only reasonable assumption if she is so called avoiding you.” Diavolo replied, “Not that I am aware, I even tried to ask her just that. I do not know how to help if she won’t let me in.” I continued, How very troubling, I had no idea that Mei was taking this so hard. She smiles at me kindly, but behind it her heart is broken and continues to break. Maybe it wasn’t the best choice to alter all of Lucifer's memories. “Lucifer, I have known you for a very long...long time. I don’t recall you ever taking such an interest in someone so intensely, But I can assure you Mei, is fine.” Diavolo stated, I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Does he really believe she is fine? I’ve watched her enough to know her behaviors and this was far beyond being fine. “Fine…? No, she is far from fine. Diavolo; I have seen her break down in tears myself! If she has told you something in confidence I would be more relieved but, she is very much distraught and not opening to anyone.” I said loudly, I could feel my rage beginning to spike. I leaned forward to look my good friend in the eyes, pushing my pride aside for the second time to ask this burning question.

“She is deteriorating, and yet you believe she is well upon hearing about it. I have to know...do you know something I do not?” I said loudly, Lucifer...I feel much remorse keeping this from. Even if I told you what we have done you wouldn’t believe me, and if you did believe me you would be very unhappy, not in the slightest bit. My dear friend's eyes burned, his anger was radiating. Even after doing this all over he still loves her to some degree. “How fascinating, you look very scary Lucey. Are you angry with me” Diavolo asked, Was he trying to infuriate me? Did he have a reason for taunting me like this? “Even if I did know something, out of respect for Mei I wouldn’t speak in her place.” Diavolo replied, Since when has Diavolo ever called her Mei? I was the only one she disclosed this too, and was allowed to call her by it. “Mei…?” “Since when have you ever called her Mei? I don’t understand what is going on here Diavolo, but I would like some answers!” I said loudly, “You have never kept anything from me in the many years I have been by your side. And now you throw vague explanations at me like your trying to placate a child, and I would assume the next king of the Devildom would show more concern for his subject!” I yelled,

Now I was yelling. What has come over me? No, the question was what was it he was hiding. This is a serious matter and for it to be brushed off like some annoying fly was outrageous! He would never do such a thing. Normally in these situations I don’t crack or give into pressure. But seeing my good friend like this was getting harder by the moment. I searched my head to try and find the words to say next. Because absolutely no exceptions can Lucifer find out what we have done. “Hmm? I have always called her that. Isn't that what she prefered?” Diavolo began, Looking up at my friend he wasn’t kidding. He even was raising his voice at me, and he has never done before. “Lucifer, you are right. I have never kept anything from you , and it isn’t the case that I am doing now. Hypothetically what I am saying is that if I do know something it isn’t my place to speak on Mei’s behalf.” He continued, Lucifer’s anger continued to rage, if he continued he will cause himself to transform, forgive me my dear friend. “Are you doubting your future King of the Devildom Lucifer? I thought all those many years ago when I saved you your loyalty was going to be sworn to me, and not speak on as to why or for what reason I had for doing something. Have you forgotten that already?” Diavolo scolded, Lord Diavolo’s response hit me like a slap to the face. I hadn’t forgotten, not even for a moment that he held a proverbial chain around my neck; But not once in all these years did he ever remind me of it being there, pulling on it like an angry master scolding a misbehaving dog. But then, that is my place….and try as I might deny it, I may stand at Diavolo’s right side, but I will forever be under his foot. I recomposed myself from speaking out of line.

“Forgive me sir, I have forgotten my place and thus spoken out of turn. I will not press the matter further.” I replied, Saying those words to Lucifer stung. In all my years of knowing him I have never seen him as under me or myself superior to him. He has helped me out in so many ways and done more for me than I will ever be able to thank him for. Seeing first hand him submitted like that so easily….it felt as if my gut had been punched out. “Hmph, Very good; it does appear that you still do know your place. Lucifer, listen to me, I understand how concerned and upset you are, and as your long time friend I apologize for seeming as if I am brushing this under the rug. But I am asking you not as my follower, but as my best friend to continue to trust in me as you always have.” Diavolo finished, “Yes sir.” I replied, I excused myself from Diavolo’s office, there was much more to this, there had to be. If Diavolo will not discuss it, then I will have to solve this myself.


	7. (The Path of A Demon Is A Lonely One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Kyung's transformation, and her life isn't getting any easier. As Lucifer tries to help her, she shuts him out even more convincing herself that her darling Lucey will never return.

It was late in the Devildom. I still had no desire to eat, or breathe or anything really. I couldn’t help but find myself staring at the pendant Lucifer gave me. The more I stared at it the more angry I became. I tried to remove it, but the spell he placed on it made it hard to come off. I decided this would be another good time to practice my handling on dark matter, like when I have been training with Lord Diavolo. I relaxed my body. I closed my eyes and focused on the dark matter around me. When I felt it become a ball, I lightly wove it around the clasp of my necklace and focused my energy on making it melt. Since Lucifer was so powerful I wasn’t sure if this was going to work. I stayed focused, and then I felt the clasp release from my neck. Holly shit I actually did it. The pendant fell from my neck onto my lap. I picked it up and stared at it

I had to accept he wasn’t coming back to me. Tears started to form in my eyes again, I held the pendant in my palm and made another nucleus of dark matter, to disintegrate the pendant. I laid back on my pillow with my tears falling down my flushed cheeks, hoping I could go to sleep.

The night was quiet here in the Devildom, I sat alone in my private study going through my books to try and find some solution to figure out Kyung’s situation and find out exactly what Lord Diavolo was hiding. Finally in one of my books I came across an item I can use to watch Kyung and see what is really going on. “The Soul Seeker.” I said out loud, Perfect...this was a pendant that allowed you to put a tracer spell on it and be able to track the wearer wherever they are, even if it is between realms. I searched through the materials I had to create this item, and luckily I was able to do so. I had to find a specific place to put this so I had eyes on Mei at all times, just so I could have some insight and clue to what was going on. I decided to wait till morning when Kyung came down to the dinning hall to plant my soul seeker.

The crack of morning peeked through the Devildom. As I quietly peeked into the dining hall I saw that everyone was present, even Kyung. I quietly crept to her room to find the place to plant my Soul Seeker. Her door silently creaked open, I quickly entered and did a scan of the best place to put this item. Luckily I found her bag nearby and I decided to slip it in there so I can see at all times what is going on. I did it as quick as possible to make sure I went unnoticed, when I was finished, I quietly went back down to join my brothers and Kyung. “Kyung, this is really good you want to try some?” Belphegor asked, “Say ahh.” He continued as he held out a spoon to feed Kyung. “Wow that is really good.” I replied, I almost got sick, that was the first time I had eaten in awhile, I hadn’t been eating for awhile, and most food made me want to get sick. I couldn’t turn down Belphie though. He has been really sweet to me in these broken times for me. “Hey! No fair, I always feed Kyung! Why do YOU get to do it Belphie?” Asmodeus complained, “Shouldn’t you have more pressing matters to worry about Asmo?” Belphegor replied, “You are so mean Belphie!” Asmodeus whined, I couldn’t help crack a smile, to be honest I don’t remember the last time I did. Before I knew it, class was going to be starting for me, I went back upstairs to grab my bag and my wallet so I could head over. Once I grabbed my stuff I made my way down the hall, and I heard a voice call out to me. “Kyung Dear!” The voice said, It was Asmo, that is a surprise normally he is gone before me. “This is a surprise Asmo, your normally gone before me.” I said, “Kyung, you haven’t paid attention to me in forever! Let’s walk to class together.” Asmodeus said, as he hugged Kyung tightly. I laughed slightly, Asmo is so cute in his own way. “Sure Asmo, come on.” I said as I held out my hand for him to hold. “Yay! You have such soft skin Kyung and it's so beautiful.” Asmodeus cheered,

Before I knew it, class was over again. Another day completed. It seemed like everyday was getting faster and faster. I sat there taking my time to get up from my seat. Normally my emotions don’t have this much hold on me. Normally I am not suffocated by them like this.

Kyung should be done with class right about now, let’s see if I can find anything out. I created my nucleus of dark matter to see where Kyung went. “She is still in the classroom?” I thought, I switched my view to see what was around her or if she was speaking to anyone. I couldn’t see much other than that she was sketching something, but what?

I didn’t want to go straight back to my dorm room. I decided to sit at my desk and sketch something really quick. I decided to draw me with a rope around my neck and Lucifer holding the opposite end in one hand, and my heart in the other, with a hole in my chest since he ripped my heart out. Why do you still linger so close to me Lucey? I just wish there was something that was coming up, so I could get the chance to dance with Lucifer again. We were such good partners when he took me out on our date, maybe he will remember if we dance together again. I continued my sketch, suddenly my D.D.D went off, it was a message from Diavolo. He put me and the other brothers in a group chat. Wonder what he wanted, I opened the message to see what it said. “Hey guys, sorry to message so suddenly, but could you all meet me in the council hall? I have something to discuss with all of you.” “Ooh, are we in trouble?” Belphie said, “Whatever it is I ain’t the one that did it!” Mammon said, “No, no none of you are in trouble I have something exciting to share with you.” Something exciting? What the hell was Diavolo talking about now? Whatever, I didn’t care. I angrily threw my sketch journal back in my bag, I didn’t realize how hard I tossed it. And it caused my bag to fly off my desk. “Damnit, forgot I am hella strong.” I sighed in anger. I walked over to the middle of the room to pick up everything that scattered all across the classroom. In the midst of me picking everything up, I noticed something shining that caught my attention. “Huh? What is that?” I thought, I walked over to the glimmering object and I reached under the teachers podium to see what it was, and when I pulled it out I couldn’t believe what I saw. “Are you fucking kidding me?” I said loudly, It was another one of the pendant Lucifer gave me the first time. I destroyed the one he gave me! He had to just put this in my stuff. I held it in front of my face. “Do you really enjoy tormenting me fate? Am I fun to fuck with no lube at all?” I said out loud, tears began to run down my face, my emotion was high, I quickly created a dark matter nucleus and submerged the second pendant inside, and I wanted it to melt. I was trying to maintain a level head, but this was just pure torture. When I melted the pendant the liquid felt on the schools floor and instantly hardened. I left it there and quicken my pace in collecting my items so I could head off to the council room.

Damnit. She destroyed my other soul seeker, Kyung. Why won’t you let me in to help you? I couldn’t think about it too much, but lately I have found it attaching itself inside my mind more often than I would like. I had to find some way to talk to her to get to the bottom of this. I finished my tasks and made my way to the council hall hoping that Kyung got the message and would attend. When I got to the council hall each brother was present. Of course I didn’t make eye contact with any of them. “Welcome all. Glad to see you could make it.” Diavolo began, “Lord Diavolo, what is this about? It’s not too often you have us all gather in the council hall so suddenly.” Satan asked, “Ya, I have a facial that is soo calling my name so make it snappy!” Asmodeus said, “Asmo, don’t speak out of tongue to Diavolo like that. He can take as much time as he needs.” Lucifer replied, Asmo sighed in anger and folded his arms a crossed his chest angrily. “That’s quite alright Lucifer, but I will get straight to the point since I know everyone is busy. So today marks the halfway point of the second year of the R.A.D program. Our first year went well and our second year is becoming better. So I talked with the other students and we decided to have a masquerade ball as celebration for such a accomplishment. All of you are free to not come, but I would appreciate it if you all were there since you are the student council and it would mean a lot to have your presents during the event. It will be held two weeks from now. So start making your necessary preparations.” Diavolo said “To add to that, all of you WILL go. I am not giving you an option you are the student council and it is important you are at every school event.” Lucifer said, “Ooh yay! I cannot wait, maybe I will meet my sexy prince in a mask and we will fall in love after our dance, and when he shows me his face we will kiss oh so passionately!” Asmodeus cheered, “Asmo, I think once he sees it's you he will be disappointed you’re a guy, with that long hair of yours.” Satan said, “So mean Satan! You don’t know that, maybe he has always wanted to kiss a handsome demon like myself who could blame them.” He replied. I shook my head and tried to hide my smile. I miss talking with them. I really should, but Lucifer has my heart literally squeezed and is in control. “Will there be snacks. Ooh preferably those poison apples you like to hide Lucifer!” Beelzebub said, “Yes Beel we will have poison apples just for you.” Diavolo said, “Yay! Mmmm apples.” Beelzebub replied, Poison Apple? Oh right I have always wanted to try one. I wonder if it’s sour or sweet. “Alright, thank you brothers. That’s really all I wanted to say to you all. You are dismissed.” Diavolo replied. I watched all of my brothers trail out of the council hall and Kyung falling behind. She looked so broken, here goes nothing. I started to walk out behind her. “Hey Kyung!” Lucifer said, Oh know not again. Please Lucifer don’t do this now. Stay calm Mei. “Hey Lucifer.” I replied sadly, I had to approach carefully what I wanted to say to her first. And what was the best way to word it so she will talk to me. “How is everything going? Any trouble with any tasks lately.” I asked politely. He was trying to make small talk with me. I wanted to talk to him just like I used to, instead I just blurted out about the pendant. “Why did you place that pendant in my bag Lucifer? Please…..stop hurting me so much, my heart cannot take it anymore.” I said as tears tried to form in my eyes. Damnit, well so much for opening up gently. “Kyung, forgive me, I am very concerned about you, I see you literally deteriorating, and I want to help, but how can I help you if you won’t tell me what is going on? I only placed that pendant in there so I had eyes on you to see what was going on with you. You talk as if I have done something to displease you, and if I have you won’t tell me what it is.” Lucifer continued. Please stop Lucifer. I want to tell you and talk to you about everything like I used to, but I can’t. “You really have no idea? I think that is what hurts the most if that you have no idea even after all of this, you still really don’t know?” I replied, “Do I know what Mei? Please tell me I would like to know.” He replied, I shook my head, “Never mind, I have to go meet Belphie, I’ll be taking my leave.” I said, I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk away. I couldn’t let her walk away like that. I reached my hand out and pulled her back, into my chest for a embrace. “Kyung…..please don’t leave yet just talk to me. I beg of you.” Lucifer said, Damnit, I started to cry again. As much crying as I have done, I am surprised that I still can. I don’t want to let go, but it’s not the same as he used to hug me. “Lucifer please…. don’t do this.” I begged, “Kyung I can’t stand here and watch you destroy yourself for unknown reasons. If you have an issue, let me give you my strength to try and solve it.” He replied, This hurt more than it should. It should have felt good, but I still couldn’t.

I pushed away gently. And started to walk away. I find myself to keep walking away a lot here lately. There has to be a way for you to come back to me Lucey, there has to. I sighed In defeat as I watched her walk away from me. I got her to talk a little bit, not really explain, but at least she spoke to me. I find myself wanting to keep chasing after her. I find myself not wanting to give up. In the depths of my tortured soul I feel as if I am the only one who can bring her back from this cycle she is in. I will try and talk with her at the ball. That was the perfect time while we were dancing to talk.

Not a lot went on those next two weeks. Finally when the day of the Ball came on is when I noticed things seemed to be a bit heated. Lucifer had still been trying to make conversation and watch me. I should just let it happen, but my heart didn’t allow it to. I didn’t have class today, and since I have been here I haven’t spent much of my Grimm really at all which isn’t a bad thing I’d say. I decided to take a trip down memory lane. It wasn’t beneficial to me at all, but I couldn’t help it. The upcoming ball reminded me of the date Lucey took me on. I brought out my sketches I drew from a few months ago and I found the one I drew after I got home from our date. Why did I do this to myself? Seeing it just made me cry. My eyes filled with tears and they started to drip on the page. Suddenly I heard one of the brothers call out to me. “Oh Kyung dear! Would you come here really quick!” Asmodeus said, It was Asmo, go figure. But his sweet and adorable voice made me smile. I really haven’t been able to do that lately. I sat my picture down and headed out my room, Asmo’s room was down the hall so I didn’t have to go far.

I sat alone in my study staring into the fire I had lit. Thinking about everything that has happened these past two weeks. The words of Lord Diavolo still burned inside my mind. Kyung’s outburst of tears still replayed in my head. All of this was becoming a burden. Or was it that it was starting to take its toll on me? Kyung…..I hope you will do me the honor of dancing with me tonight. We only danced once and that was your first year at RAD. I wonder who she was going to have as her escort at the engagement tonight? It dawned on me, I will go and ask her if I can escort her. So I can give her the honor of going with me. She should still be in her room, maybe if she isn’t I will find any other clues while I am in there. I got up from my chair and made my destination towards her room.

I knocked on Asmo’s door, just in case he was naked or something. It wouldn’t be a bad sight, but I would rather not see that. “Asmo? It’s me. Is it safe to come in?” I asked hesitantly, Suddenly he opened the door and greeted me with a pleasing smile. “Kyung! So glad you came when I called, come in!” Asmodeus said as he pulled me inside his room. “Thanks, I heard you calling me, what’s up? You need something?” I asked, He nodded happily. “Kyung, do you have any idea what you are wearing tonight for the ball?” He asked, Hmm I hadn’t thought too much about it honestly. “Come to think of it, I haven’t. Why do you Asmo?” I replied “What! You don’t know what you're wearing!” He began, “Good thing I called you! Come one Kyung we are going shopping. You can be my date tonight.” “Alright, let me get my wallet and then I will meet you at the bottom of the stairs.” I replied, “Don’t keep me waiting for to long!” He said as he smiled and winked at me. That made me blush a little bit, his charm ability doesn’t work on me but it is so cute the way he does things. I nodded and started to head back to my room.

I finally got to Kyung’s room. I knocked twice to be certain she wasn’t in there. She wasn’t which was good timing for me. I slowly entered her room and began to search if I can find some more insight as to why she has been so distraught. I noticed on her bed she had some of her previous sketches laid face down. She must have been going through them. I made my way to her closet first, she has to have a notebook in there of some sort. I opened her wardrobe and as expected I saw her notebook on the shelf. I went to reach for it. “No, I can’t go through something that doesn’t belong to me like this.” I said out loud, I retracted my hand and decided to close her wardrobe door and search for something else. I noticed it caused a bit of draft when I shut it, To my surprise as I turned around I noticed one of her drawings at my feet. “Hmm? What is this?” I carefully picked it up and turned it over to see. I was taken aback for a moment. It was a drawing of Kyung and I dancing. “So this is what has been bothering her? She has a crush on me and feels I am not reciprocating. I do not remember any signs that she has shown this, but still for her to be this distraught over me is odd, even if it places a heavy stroke on my ego. I must find a way to talk to her about this, she cannot go on in this state much longer.” I said to myself, I tucked the drawing in my coat pocket and quickly exited her room. Now I know I had to dance with her tonight at the ball.

Soon I got back to my room, I left my wallet on my desk and quickly picked it up to meet up with Asmo. As I was walking down the stairs my D.D.D suddenly went off. It was Diavolo. What did he want? “Hey Kyung are you free right now?” He text, “I am going shopping with Asmo for the ball tonight why?” I replied, “When you come back will you come by my office so I can talk with you?” He replied, I sent an ok sticker and tucked my phone back in my pocket. “Alright Kyung! Let’s go, you are going to look so amazing! I am totally going to get colors that match whatever you pick.” Asmodeus said happily. He grabbed my hand and we made our way into downtown. It didn’t take to long before we got to downtown, Asmo was such a good company to have. Even though he keeps trying to touch my breast and butt, but it's flattering, since well, you know. “Kyung dear?” He began, “Yes Asmo?” I replied, “Are you ok? Normally you always come to my room when I am doing my facials, and I haven’t seen you in a few months, and your skin seems like it's lost some of its luster. What’s going on sweetie?” He said, ohh Asmo, he reminded me of every girl's perfect girlfriend they dream of having. I wanted to tell Asmo a lot of things, but I know he is all for gossip, so I can’t,  
At least can’t give him any deep detail. “Asmo, I wish….. that I could disappear, that I would go to sleep and never wake up.” I began, He had a shocked look on his face, “Kyung! Why are you saying such things like that? What do you mean by that?” He replied, I shook my head, “Exactly what I mean Asmodeus. I am sorry I haven’t been downstairs often, or even talked with you guys, lately my life has felt like a deep dark abyss, that is swallowing me, and everytime I try to escape it sucks me back in. So I wish that abyss would just submerge itself around me and drown me so I don’t wake up and feel it anymore.” I replied, “Kyung…..” He began, I looked at his face to see he had tears in his eyes. I didn’t mean to make him upset. Damnit, Suddenly he pulled me close for a tight hug. “Kyung, we just got you back in our lives. Whatever you are going through, whatever you are feeling….please don’t leave us again. I didn’t make this pact with you to infuriate Lucifer. I made this pact because….I love you….I love you more than anyone else, and more than any of my brothers could. I am here to give you my strength when you feel you can’t help yourself.” Asmodeus said, he hugged me tighter. For some reason this felt really comforting. I actually witnessed a moment where Asmo put his Lust for me aside. I couldn’t help but hug him back. I didn’t want to let go. “Oh, dammit...I got tears on your outfit I am sorry.” Asmodeus said, as he wiped them away from his eyes. “It’s ok Asmo, I don’t mind if they are yours.” I replied, I kissed his cheek, Asmo was sweet in his own way. Regardless of sex being his favorite thing, well it’s mine to, but not the point.

He had the biggest smile on his face. He was so adorable. “Ok! No more sadness, we have to find your perfect dress, because my date has to look the hottest out of everyone! And of course with me by your side complimenting you everyone is going to be sooo envious!” Asmodeus said, as he grabbed some more dresses and handed them to me to try on. I felt like was in the boutique forever, the ball would be starting soon, but I finally found my perfect dress. It was gorgeous, the bottom of the dress was covered in gemstones, it had each brothers color in it, so that was really a big deal for me, and it was like a chiffon type dress, and it had a small train on the back of it, which will look amazing when I make my entrance, the neckline had a good cut to where you can see a good amount of my busty cleavage. Then I searched for accessories, and I found this gorgeous tiara to wear. I liked it because it was Lucifer's colors. I decided to get that, and then I found a pair of gemstone heels that also had all the brothers colors in it. I was going to look amazing. Wow in spite of my depression I was really excited for this. “I found my stuff Asmo?” I said, “Ooh what did you pick! To make sure I match accordingly.” He replied, “Oh no this is a surprise, its multicolored so you can where whatever you want to it has all of you guys colors in it.” I replied, “Ugh, no fair….fine I got my stuff too come on! We have to do your makeup and the ball will be starting soon.” He finished, Asmo held out his hand, and I took it without hesitation and we made our way back to the house.

Finally I got back home. I knew I had to be getting ready soon, the ball was going to start before I knew it. Lord Diavolo needed to see me first then after that I should be able to start getting myself around. I haven’t been to one of these things since high school. I told Asmo I would be back after I was done talking with Diavolo. I sat my stuff in my room and made my way to his office. When I got there he was waiting for me. I took a deep sigh, what could he possibly want now? I see him literally all day everyday for most of the day after class, to train with him to control and hone my powers I recently discovered I had. I swallowed hard and pushed open his door. “Hey Diavolo. You wanted to see me?” I began, “Mei, I’m glad you could make it, please do have a seat.” He replied, “So I am assuming your a little anxious as to why I called you here right? When we see each other fairly regularly.” He began, I nodded in understanding. That was obvious of course I am anxious. “Nothing in particular for my reason in calling you here. I just wanted to see how you were adjusting to everything, controlling your abilities, the feel of your body, and any other changes etc. Are there any issues or complications arising that needs to be addressed?” He continued, In my heart I knew what it was I really wanted to ask her, but what Lucifer told me contrasted with how she acted around me. If I was going to bring up the subject it would have to be delicately otherwise she won’t open up at all. Ugh….Diavolo why do you play these games with me. I know damn well this isn’t what you really want to ask me. I leaned back into the chair and thought for a few minutes. I didn’t recall anything I was having trouble with other then my continuous despair and pure sadness. “Hmm, currently I am not having any issues. My powers are becoming easier everyday I use them. To be honest Lord Diavolo I am enjoying being able to use and have them and continuously working to perfect them.” I began, I leaned forward and placed my hand on my chin. “But that isn’t what you really want to ask me is it Diavolo? What you want to ask me is something different I can tell. What exactly are you planning here?” I finished, Typical Kyung, she is beautiful and brilliant.

“Planning? Why I’m not planning anything. I am only concerned about your wellbeing is all.” Diavolo began, “Have you been eating enough? You look paler than usual?” I scoffed, you are really going to ask me this right now? I thought. “What’s the point of eating Diavolo? Or even breathing for that matter.” I replied, He has no idea the hell I am facing and still continue to face. “Kyung….I’m worried about you. This isn’t a healthy way of thinking.” Diavolo replied, I laughed. He has the nerve to tell me what is a healthy way of thinking and what isn’t? Diavolo is the most powerful demon in the Devildom, he probably has no idea what it is like to be truly and deeply in love. How could he? Being the next king of hell surely there is no room for a love life. “Lord Diavolo have you ever been in love? Do you have any idea the sensation you get from it? Being the most powerful demon I imagine not.” I continued

I sighed and sat back, looking to the many books on my shelf before meeting her eyes. "Yes Kyung....I know what it's like to be in love. You see a very....very long time ago I loved someone very much. I would go out of my way to glimpse even her silhouette. But you see a relationship with her was....impossible. she would never have stayed with me and my father began to train me up to be the next king so I put all notions of love aside and focused on my duty to my nation. I leaned closer to her, feeling my own vulnerability at the moment when I told her what was on my mind

"When someone is in love, I think they take on a whole new magic. The power to overcome, to strive to thrive! To love someone is much more than a pretty face and a nice conversation. I believe...I know that when two people who meet each other and have that wonderful sacred connection, that it should never be ignored, and never questioned. No matter who you are, that is one of the reasons I wanted this program so badly because I believe you can find love anywhere no matter where you came from, and I was right."

My heart sank. Wow all mighty king was in love? Did not see that coming. My heart felt like it was hurting. For some reason why did those things Lord Diavolo was saying give me anxiety. He is the king I don’t expect to see any other side than authority. Without noticing I felt tears down my cheeks, I didn’t know I was crying until my tears hit my sketch journal. “How do you overcome something like this Diavolo? How can I spend day in and day out knowing the man across the table has no idea about me anymore! He torments me, his dark eyes watching me, and his cool voice talking to me. Everything I do doesn’t work anymore having him fall in love with me again has become hell. Nothing I do works, he doesn’t even know that I exist. My heart cannot take this. My mind cannot take this, not even my soul. If demons even have souls. It feels as if he has a rope around my neck and he is tugging on it vigorously, like it’s amusing to him to see me cry.” I replied, Suddenly my tears started flowing faster. Damnit Diavolo why did you have to get me started again.

I rose from my seat and knelt beside her taking her face into my hands and wiping her tears. This poor girl has had it hard, maybe I shouldn't have done this. "Kyung Mei...I have never known you to be a quitter under any circumstances. You are a strong, beautiful and talented girl with so much ahead of you. So do not give in now; I believe that love does conquer all and we have done this out of love. You just have to hold out a little longer than expected, but I know in my heart that everyone will get their happy ending, we just have to be patient. Do you understand Mei? Can you be patient for me for just a while longer?" He asked me, Lord Diavolo’s touch was giving me anxiety. I don’t know why my heart was pounding so fast. The king of hell called me beautiful and has my face in his hands. I had to be blushing. I can’t breathe. I am so hot right now. Don’t come any closer to me Diavolo I will feel like you want to kiss me! I hope he can’t tell how freaked out I am. “No....I can’t, I want to but it’s so hard, why did I have to pick him?” I continued “I could have picked anyone of his brothers, or even you for that matter, and I didn’t I picked, the all mighty, masochist and sadistic first born Lucifer”

I threw my arms around him, I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate. But I didn’t care at this moment. Lord Diavolo is like the teacher I have always wanted to hook up with. I should have done that first before I fell in love. “Forgive me, Lord Diavolo, I just really want to hug you.” I continued, I was a little taken aback but put my arms around her. My heart hurt for her, but I knew Lucifer cared for her still even now he will want to find out what is wrong with her. But she couldn't destroy herself in the meantime.  
"Kyung....please take my word for it. The love you have, that passion you feel is not in vain. We just have to keep our secret until the time comes. Please kyung... do it for me....” He pleaded, I couldn’t find words to say, I just nodded as I buried my face in his back, a shame you lost your lover Diavolo she would have been so lucky. I felt I should let go but it was putting my destroyed heart at ease. “It’s a shame you couldn’t be with your lover, she would have been very lucky to have you. I’m sorry for being affectionate like this to you, your embrace was the most comfort I have felt in these past few months.” I replied

"Well I am happy you have had some sort of comfort. And I do think of her from time to time but what is important now are the people under my care. If you ever feel like giving up again please come to me. Okay?” Diavolo replied, I managed to crack a small smile. Surprisingly he made me feel a slight bit more hopeful. I released my grip on him, I probably soaked his entire back with my tears. Gross.....sorry Diavolo, He really is a great leader he is gonna be such a good king. I smiled sweetly at Lord Diavolo, I kissed his cheek lightly as a way to say thanks, probably wasn’t the best thing, but whatever. I owed it to him. Especially for doing so much for me. “Thanks Diavolo.” I began, “ I got up from the chair and began to walk towards his office door. “You know for what it’s worth you’re going to be a Great King.” I continued, I made my way out of his office and started down the hallway. Tonight was going to be a big night.

I sat watching the door after she left, a glimmer of hope in my heart."They will come together..." I looked out the window and pulled out my pocket watch to open it. Inside a picture of Lilith from long ago, before she met her human love. I knew from the beginning she would never come to me, she was too pure. When she laid dying and Lucifer begged me to save her I couldn't refuse even if he hadn't. But I couldn't let anyone know of the love I had for an angel. I changed a person once so they could have a life full of love and here I am doing it again. I shut the locket with a snap. "They will come together, they have to." Diavolo said to himself. Without realizing Kyung didn’t notice that Beelzebub had been listening to it the entire time.

(Beels P.O.V)

Ugh....I am so hungry, again and I just ate. “Tonight is the ball....I wonder if there will be snacks! Mmm maybe those poison apples that Lucifer likes to keep in the study. I wonder where Kyung is, I haven’t seen her in awhile, I hope she is eating.” I made my way down the hallway, and I heard people talking. “Hmm?” I said out loud, “That’s Lord Diavolo’s office, but why is Kyung in there?” I knew I shouldn’t, but it was opened just enough so I could make out what they are saying. It sounded like Kyung was yelling. “Do you have any idea how hard it is? Knowing day in and day out that the man across from the table has no idea about you and won’t even give you the time of day?” She said, Uh-Oh she sounded really upset, who was she talking about? I decided to Listen in further, “Dear Kyung, I warned you from the beginning it was going to be very tough, and you told me you could handle it. We can’t go back on our secret now, it’s too late.” Diavolo said, “Too late for what?” I wondered, “Do you enjoy tormenting me Diavolo? Do you enjoy making me cry and spend long nights alone?” She continued, Suddenly I felt my stomach growl again “Shhh keep quiet stomach I am trying to listen.” I said softly. “Mei, I understand and believe me I do. This isn’t a healthy way to live, please don’t destroy yourself because of this.” Diavolo replied, I really had no idea what they were talking about, but I noticed Lord Diavolo had got up and went over to Kyung, and hugged her, then he lifted her chin up and wiped her tears from her eyes. “What? Uh-Oh, Is Kyung in a relationship with Lord Diavolo? Is that why we haven’t seen her?” I thought to myself, I couldn’t help but freak out, I couldn’t believe what I was witnessing, I watched and listened a little bit more. “Please believe in me when I tell you our love will prevail, just wait a little longer ok?” Diavolo said, Finally they were done talking, I saw Kyung pull away from Diavolo and give him a kiss on the cheek. “For what it’s worth you are going to be a great king.” She said, I noticed she was coming this way. “Uh-Oh! Gotta hide, I don’t want her to know I was eavesdropping.” I thought, quickly I ran to the nearest statue and hid behind it. I can’t believe what I just witnessed. Kyung and Lord Diavolo? Suddenly I didn’t feel hungry anymore. “I gotta tell someone, but who! Lucifer will freak out, since him and Diavolo are best friends. Hmm think Beel, think.” I said to myself. “Let me text Belphie he will know what to do.” I pulled out my D.D.D and text Belphie, I first sent a screaming sticker repeatedly. “Why are you spamming me Beel?” He replied, “Belphie....where are you? We have a big problem and I don’t know what to do!” I replied, “Hmm? What do you mean?” He asked? “No time! Where are you?” I asked, “The planetarium, come quickly so you can tell me what’s going on.” He said, I sent the ok sticker and made my way to the planetarium, Man this was so weird. It made me feel really sad too.

Normal P.O.V

I stood outside the planetarium waiting for Beel,he said it was urgent and in Beels case I figured mammon spent the grocery money again. He ran my way like a man on a mission with real concern on his face. "Well that's odd" I muttered “Belphie! Major problem, we have a major problem!” I screamed and I didn’t realize how fast I was moving. I ran into him causing us to fall on the ground. " oof!! Beel, if you are going to run around like a lunatic you should at least watch where you're going!" Belphegor said, The look in his eyes told me something was very wrong. "H-hey...what's the matter?" He questioned.

I shook my head in dismay. I was afraid to answer his question, but I had to tell someone. “Belphie, I just saw Kyung talking with Lord Diavolo.....” I began. “I....I think they are in a relationship together, we haven’t seen her in months, and when we do see her she doesn’t look like her normal self.” I continued Oh hell no...I tried to talk to Kyung and she told me her world was crumbling around her. And it was all over Lord Diavolo?! I suppose I wasn't good enough for her for more reasons than I thought. Why have a sloth when you could have a prince right? "You saw this with your own eyes right? Belphegor asked,

I nodded. “I did, Belphie.....why does the thought of that make me sad? I wish I didn’t see that with my own eyes.” I replied That bastard, so he thinks he can make us abide by rules and bend them to his own will? What kind of next king is that? Diavolo tried to come off as this great and noble leader but in actuality he was a hypocrite making others bow while he has his cake and eats it too. How long has this gone on?! Fuck this and fuck him! Diavolo was nothing more than a fraud, making Kyung cry so much and manipulating her into loving him so blindly. And what's worse Beel saw his treachery. That's low even for a demon. Ha, I wonder if his lap dog knows what he's doing...didn't he seem to like her too? I wonder what look he will have on his face when his master is nothing but a liar and a fraud.That would break him to pieces.

"Beel I know it all seems terrible and I wish you of all people didn't see that...I wonder what Lucifer would think if he found out his master is a big phoney?" Belphegor continued, “What! Belphie no! You cannot let Lucifer know, he will be really mad, I think he liked Kyung too.” I began, “We just got our family back together, I know we aren’t close like we use to be when we were angels, but I don’t want us to split up again.” I continued. “I just got my brothers back and I don’t want Kyung to leave us again. If you care about her you won’t tell Lucifer.” I finished

Beel...sweet dear innocent naive Beel. Of course I care for her. It is why I have to make her see the error of her ways. Diavolo doesn't need to be king, but until he can be overthrown I believe a little reputation burning is in order. By the time I am done with him he will be reduced to ash, and Kyung will see that I was for her all along. You see Beel, I am trying to keep us together; diavolo wants to tear us apart not me. But you will see, they all will see; and Kyung will be in my arms again. "Hmph, well Beel if it means that much to you I wont tell Lucifer. It doesn't make the situation right though." Belphegor replied, I smiled happily. I really hoped Belphie wouldn’t say anything. Kyung has been through a lot. I want us to be supportive of her and not make it worse. “Thank you Belphie, I am glad you will keep quiet. I really don’t want Kyung to hurt anymore. What does she seen in Lord Diavolo anyway?” I said,

She probably sees power, money, and glory...no...my Kyung isn't like that. He must have manipulated her, gave her an ultimatum he does have authority. Would make sense if she has been so depressed, he could well be forcing herself on her! Diavolo you deserve worse than death. Your reputation will be ground to the bare bone and I will bleach it dry and turn it to powder. You will be nothing when I am done with you. You will beg for death before I'm more than halfway finished. I swear to it. I could feel a cold smile tug at my mouth as I imagined him begging for mercy wearing rags and in hiding as the mob tries to break in and take him. Revenge will be almost as sweet as my Kyungs lips...Ah Kyung .... Every time I think of you I get excited and want to blush. "Well you know, Diavolo is a nice guy. He is also supportive, maybe she grew attracted to that. And maybe she likes dad jokes." Belphegor replied,

“Hmm, he probably makes her all her favorite snacks. I swear she would have picked someone like Lucifer or you Belphie.” I replied, I was really wondering what she liked about him. The more I think about it the sadder it makes me. The ball is tonight we should be getting ready soon.

Lucifer? That uptight ass kissing traitor? There is no way she would love the likes of him, and even if she had she was more delusional than I thought. Even still...if Lucifer knew nothing of this treachery he would fight on our side the seven of us together could defeat diavolo and even his deadbeat of a father. Then I would deal with Lucifer accordingly. But if it is on diavolos side, I would have to rally the mob much sooner and petition them to go after him alongside us. Whether sooner or later Lucifer will be out of the picture. "Yeah it's so odd, I can't wrap my head around it" Belphegor replied,

“Belphie, let’s stop talking about this. I am starting to get depressed. The ball is tonight, we need to get ready. I hope Kyung will be there. I haven’t seen her in a few months and when I did it was really short.” I said, "Alright beel let's go get ready for the ball!" Belphegor cheered I told him I wouldn't tell Lucifer, but I didn't say anything about the other four. I will find out Lucifer's involvement later, now it was time to spread the flames and watch a prince burn, the thought of it made my mouth want to water, it was such a sweet prize. “Yay! Come on! I hope Kyung likes how I polished my horns, I know she liked how shiny yours were so hopefully she will like mine too!” I said happily "Ha! I know she'll love them!" We got Back to the house and beel went into the shower, I took this time to speak to someone who would be my most formidable ally Satan.


	8. (Me and You Versus All of the Devildom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting word from Beel that Kyung is in a relationship with Diavolo against her will, Belphegor becomes livid. He gathers his brothers to create a plan to overthrow or murder the next king of the Devildom.

I knocked twice before entering he was reading as usual. “Hmm? Belphie? What a surprise. I don’t normally see you in my room, is there something wrong?” Satan asked, How strange. I have never seen Belphie so intense before. Whatever it was, it must be very important. I sat my book down and paid attention. “Ok. What is going on my dear younger brother? The expression you're giving me shows something is very troubling.” I continued, "You remember how Kyung has been acting, how she has been crying and being depressed?" Belphegor replied, “Yes. Troubling really. We talked once in the study and since then she hasn’t spoken to me at all.” “Why?” I replied Truthfully I wasn’t planning on mentioning I pinned Kyung to the mantle wanting to kiss her sweet devious lips.  
“It's Diavolos doing, Beel saw them in his study he told her to be patient and that their love will have a happy ending or whatever. She even kissed him. But get this, she also talked about how he made her cry and was toying with her. I think he put her in a position to be his plaything.” I was taken aback by these words that rang loudly in my ears. Kyung and Lord Diavolo? That is by far the most reclusive of things I have ever heard. “What? Come on brother, do you really believe our dear Kyung would love an imbecile like Lord Diavolo? I get he is a prince, but come on that is low even for her. She would at least pick someone like myself or that barbaric of an older brother Lucifer.” I replied, “If your going to tell me gossip trash, don’t bother.” I continued, I tried to start reading again, suddenly Belphie grabbed my book. 

That is what I am saying to you!!" Belphegor began I threw his book and took him by the shoulders. "If she were in love why would she be crying, not eating, depressed?? He is using his power and authority to make her his! She is probably afraid she'll be sent back or worse if she doesn't remain his!!” Belphegor continued, “Beel saw it with his own eyes? When have you known Beelzebub to lie?!" Hmm he has a fair point, but still that is absurd. There is no way she could love something so idiotic. “Even if you are right, what is your motive for telling me Belphegor? You know all of us are in love with Kyung as well, even though none of us brothers are as close as we were as angels, we are all in a good place and I would like to have it remain that way. Plus I have no intention in hurting Kyung more if this information you are telling me is true.” I replied, I could sense Belphegor was not pleased with my response. My anger rose up in me as I looked my brother in the eyes.. "She doesnt love him Satan, that is what I'm trying to tell you! He is using her and she is trapped! We were not to be involved with her but he can bend the rules and have her? And I have never known a girl to say her world was a dark and void abyss and be in love at the same time. Diavolo is not above the law, what he is doing to her is wrong!" Belphegor exclaimed,

“You're telling me that you are perfectly fine with Kyung being abused by diavolo as long as we can keep things the way they are?” He continued, “If you truly loved Kyung or had respect for yourself you would know something foul when you smell it.” It was obvious my dear younger brother was not kidding. This was a subject very troubling to him. I sighed in anger. He vigorously twisted and misinterpreted my words. I stood up from my chair I was in “Belphegor, that is not at all what I said. Do you understand what that means for us to cross Diavolo? Must I remind you of the Celestial War? We lost because we thought we could win against our father. If it is true I don’t like it anymore than you do. What I am saying is even though Beel has never lied we don’t have enough evidence to justify what you are talking about. I love Kyung I would murder anyone who did her wrong and stood in her way. I don’t want to jump to conclusions or make any haste decisions.” I stated,

Damn him, I wanted to punch him right in his face for that. Leaving her to him like some sacrifice! She is worth so much more than a bargaining chip for peace. But if evidence was what he needed I could get it, no problem I just needed to sweet talk Levi. Mammon and Levi were stronger but Satan's wrath could match no one, if I had him on my side the rest will follow. "You are right, that is very irrational of me, ha, it just boils my blood ya kno? Just hypothetically if I had gotten the proof of what he was doing to her and how much of a hypocrite he was in black and white, what would be your plan of action?" Belphegor asked, “Well none of the less do whatever is necessary to protect Kyung. She is precious and I don’t want anyone to hurt or take advantage of her.” I began, “There are a couple other things I’d like to do as well.” I mumbled.

“I didn’t make this pact with her just to free you and have Lucifer be upset, I made it also because the moments I shared with her I know that she was the one I wanted to protect always. I want to give her my strength when she needs it.” “Well brother she needs you now.” Belphegor replied, “Alright. Brother, please do be careful with whatever you are planning. I would hate to lose you again.” I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I smiled at him and cocked my head. "I will be fine brother.” Belphegor replied, OH I will be fine , but diavolo will licking the dirt from my shoes before I'm done with him...just wait.

I nodded in understanding. I watched my little brother close my door behind him. I had an unsettling feeling that he was going to do something rash. I walked over to where he through my book and picked it up, and sat it down on my chair. I decided I should be getting ready for the ball as well. I can’t wait to see how Kyung will dazzle us tonight. She is so beautiful when I watch her walking, however I couldn’t shake this dreadful feeling of stopping him.

Belphegor knew in order to get any kind of proof Leviathan was the one to talk to since technology is his specialty. If I'm going to get Satan on my side I have to have solid evidence that Diavolo is abusing Kyung. That is where Levi will come in, he knows all about technology and may have something of use. Until then though I don't really plan to let this out yet, as much as I want to act now, Satan is right; besides solid proof will put the final nail in diavolos coffin. knocked twice on his door before entering his monitor was still on, and it looked like he just paused a game. Probably getting ready for the ball. I heard someone come into my room, I thought I locked my door, but I guess I didn’t. I was in the bathroom getting ready for the ball and just finished my shower and was brushing my teeth, I peaked my head out to see who it was. Belphie? That’s weird why is he here? He never comes to my room. “Umm ever heard of knocking?” I said, " I did knock you just weren't listening. "Belphegor began, I looked around his room as he continued brushing his teeth deciding my best approach so not to give away my real motive. "Hey Levi, I'm in a devious mood, what's say we try to make a fool out of Lucifer ?" “Hmm? On the day of the ball? To where Lucifer will be in such a rage that the entire night he has planned will be ruined? I am so there what did you have in mind?” I said as I was brushing my back teeth anxiously waiting to see what Belphie had in mind. Next to Mammon he is definitely the most devious out of all of us.

"Well not quite," I began, Damn,as tempting as that was I had to stay focused.  
"I was thinking we use a spy camera or microphone to catch him doing something embarrassing in his room." Plant them while he is away say on his way to the ball and get a recording of it. Maybe we can make it go...'viral' as you say it?" I continued, Ugh....that doesn’t sound as fun but super embarrassing nonetheless. Hmm what was Belphie up to now  
“Belphie, you sound so lame when you try to use slang. Lolololo, but what makes you think I have something like that?” I replied, "Ha, because you're the technical one of us. You would know how to connect a device to a computer to download some very incriminating content. " Belphegor replied, “Ya so?” I began, I thought for a minute as to why he took sudden interest in my tech savvy skills. But it would be pretty hilarious to catch Lucifer polishing his Monokeland collectible. He probably would have super special edition one of her. “Alright Belphie, you got my interest. What exactly are you thinking of getting?” I continued, I walked out of my bathroom over to my wardrobe and took off my towel, I had boxers on, because that would be weird to be naked in front of my little brother. "Would prefer a camera, something small so I can hide it anywhere and I want to record audio too." Belphegor replied, I want it all every last lie and sickening sweet word he whispers to her...just the thought of him touching her...focus...she will be mine soon enough and that bastard will pay. "And I need as many as you can find, I don't want to miss a thing." I reached the top of my wardrobe with a box I had. Akuzon had a huge flash sale a few years ago where like all of their tech was like super cheap so I bought all their mini cameras. That way I can see when stupid Mammon tries to steal my money. I haven’t set them up yet, I probably should, but this was more exciting.

“Alright Belphie, here this box is a 12 piece mini camera set, equipped with audio recording, a cord to plug in and download the data you got. It also has an encrypted flash drive you can put the data on. FYI encrypted means that no one can hack it, it has a series of passwords and codes you have to break.” I began, “When you get something juicy I will extract the data, and we can sooo ruin Lucifer’s reputation! He thinks he is sooo mighty and cool because he is the eldest. Pfftt....as if!” I finished, Excellent...stage one is in motion, now while everyone is dancing I will plant them all over his house, especially his office and bedroom....the thought of his hands on her...I would gut him like a trout here and now the sick son of a bitch, hypocritical fuck....

"Wonderful, thanks levi! You are a lifesaver (literally) now how to I connect them to the computer?" Belphegor asked, “If you open the box you see the black cord? On the side of the cameras there is a little plug you put them in, then you place the cord in a USB slot. It will pop up and ask if you want to view or extract the data collected on the device.” I replied, This was so going to be hilarious. I cannot wait to see uptight Lucifer crumble! I hope Kyung is ok I am pretty sure she likes Lucifer, I haven’t seen her in awhile, she hasn’t even accepted my invites on Monokeland. "Right got it, thanks again Levi, you're awesome!" “Umm your telling me things I already know. Now if you will excuse me I gotta get ready for the ball. When I am done I will help you plant them if you want, so you don’t screw it up.” I replied, "NO! I mean…” Damn...damn what do I say? " You should make sure Lucifer stays distracted so he doesn’t go looking for me, I plan to put them in place during the ball it's the best time really" Belphegor stated, “Pfft....whatever, fine I will keep Lucifer distracted. I doubt we will see Kyung since we haven’t seen her in months, but it will be an easy task, I can do it with my eyes closed.” I said,I finished getting dressed, I threw on my button up shirt and my jacket and I was ready to go.“You better do it quick, because the ball starts here soon and you don’t even have your tux on.” I finished,  
Oh don't worry, I'll be there! " Belphegor exclaimed, oh don't worry, I'll be there only to gather more information about him in person. I will be watching him like a hawk...he will NEVER escape me. Don't fear my darling Kyung, I will save you as soon as I can. I nodded. I put my phone in my pocket then headed out of my room towards the dining hall. “See you later Belphie. Oh and don’t stay in my room to long Henry doesn’t like strangers.” I finished as I closed my door behind me. I will be so pissed if Belphegor tries to take anything else other than my cameras I gave him. I looked at the box and glanced at the fish that seemed to take no attention to me. That's when I saw the voice recorder next to it . It was small but I could hide it in my tux, I can get his voice in person as well. He won't mind if I take this, it's for the greater good. The plan continued to fall exactly how Belphie wanted it, little did they all know Mammon was there the entire time, and heard everything.

Mammon’s P.O.V

Everybody was gettin ready for this here ball and everythin, it was all they could talk about! I, the Great Mammon got better things to do than get in some stiff shirt just to be around other stuff shirts. I'm only goin for two reasons, one cuz Diavolos house has a lot of goods and two cuz Kyung might be there, not that it matters if a human comes to a ball, I just imagine her standin on the dance floor all alone cuz no one wants to dance wit a human and all, and I thought she may need a partner. Me bein so gracious I can save the poor thing! Ha, I'm a genius! Since my brothers seemed to be gone I took the time to peek around their rooms, not that I was stealin anythin' I could sell the stuff and turn it 'round to make double, double the Grimm isn't stealin at all! Levi was takin a shower so I took It upon myself to relive him of his extra Grimm, he would just use it to buy those weird dolls again, I was savin the guys reputation here...if he had one. I heard the doorknob and froze, levi was comin back so I quickly shoved the Grimm in my pocket and dove in the closet. He walked in and talked to his stupid fish and then sat in front of his monitor and put his headset on. great, if I leave now hell see me for sure! I knew he could be at this for hours so I just sat in the farthest corner. And that's when I heard this loud thud against the other side of the wall. "What the heck??" It sound like somebody talkin so I put my ear to the wall to listen, I wasn't goin anywhere anyways. "If she were in love why would she be crying, not eating, depressed?? He is using his power and authority to make her his! She is probably afraid she'll be sent back or worse if she doesn't remain his!!" That sounded like belphie, who was he talkin about?? Kyung was actin all depressed and in love?? “Even if you are right, what is your motive for telling me Belphegor? You know all of us are in love with Kyung as well, even though none of us brothers are as close as we were as angels, we are all in a good place and I would like to have it remain that way. Plus I have no intention in hurting Kyung more if this information you are telling me is true.” That was Satan who is Kyung in love with? And who the hell was hurting her? "She doesnt love him Satan, that is what I'm trying to tell you! He is using her and she is trapped! We were not to be involved with her but he can bend the rules and have her? And I have never known a girl to say her world was a dark void abyss and be in love at the same time. Diavolo is not above the law, what he is doing to her his wrong!" DIAVOLO?? Oh hell no, what was he doing to Kyung? Is this why shes been so sad? Was he making her be with him knowing she was off limits? That lousy no good jerk! “Belphegor, that is not at all what I said. Do you understand what that means for us to cross Diavolo? Must I remind you of the Celestial War? We lost because we thought we could win against our father. If it is true I don’t like it anymore than you do. What I am saying is even though Beel has never lied we don’t have enough evidence to justify what you are talking about. I love Kyung I would murder anyone who did her wrong and stood in her way. I don’t want to jump to conclusions or make any haste decisions.” Yeah satan had a point there... levi had gotten off the game and went into the shower but I wasn't leaving now "Just hypothetically if I had gotten the proof of what he was doing to her and how much of a hypocrite he was in black and white, what would be your plan of action?" I leaned in closer, I had to know what Belphies plan was, if he was right then I was behind him all da way! i know going to war would be pretty crazy though but Kyung could make a demon get a little crazy sometimes. “I didn’t make this pact with her just to free you and have Lucifer be upset, I made it also because the moments I shared with her I know that she was the one I wanted to protect always. I want to give her my strength when she needs it.” "Well brother she needs you now." “Alright. Brother, please do be careful with whatever you are planning. I would hate to loose you again.” So belphie was going to gather evidence.. I see then Diavolo would really be in trouble! Levi was still in the bathroom and I slowly climbed out of the closet to leave. That's when the knocking started. I froze but Levi didnt move and he knocked again. I climbed back into my spot waiting for my chance. "Hey Levi, I'm in a devious mood, what's say we try to make a fool out of Lucifer ?" “Hmm? On the day of the ball? To where Lucifer will be in such a rage that the entire night he has planned will be ruin? I am so there what did you have in mind?” "Well not quite,I was thinking we use a spy camera or microphone to catch him doing something embarrassing in his room. Plant them while he is away say in his way to the ball and get a recording of it. Maybe we can make it go...'viral' as you say it?" Wait why is he pranking Lucifer for? Yeah the lug deserves it but theres bigger things to do! Oh...unless the cameras are for diavolos house and he doesnt want to tell Levi what's going on! Maybe he wants the proof first so well believe him. I'm so smart! The closet door opened and I leaned far back covering my mouth with my hand as Levi reached up top for somethin'. He left the door open so now I could hear better. “Umm your telling me things I already know. Now if you will excuse me I gotta get ready for the ball. When I am done I will help you plant them if you want, so you don’t screw it up.” "NO! I mean...I want you to keep Lucifer busy while at the ball, he'll be gone so that will be the perfect time." Sneaky… “Pfft....whatever, fine I will keep Lucifer distracted. I doubt we will see Kyung since we haven’t seen her in months, but it will be an easy task, I can do it with my eyes closed. You better do it quick, because the ball starts here soon and you don’t even have your tux on.” "Oh dont worry I'll be there!" Levi left and I froze as belphie watched the dumb fish, and then he took something. Little theif... oh wait..I waited a full minute before leavin the closet, I came for Grimm but boy did I get a lot more than that. When the cost was clear I sped out of there faster than any demon could, it was about time for the stupid ball thing to start, and I had to put on this damn tux, ugh… When I got to the stupid party I was still pissed about everythin I just witnessed.

“I don't believe dis, Kyung and Diavolo? What would she ever see in him, he's like that lame dad wit the bad jokes. She wouldn't want him when she could have The Great Mammon, or hell any of us is better than that!. He must have got the hots for her and used his power and money to be his girl. That lousy snake! And now the girl cryin and all sad cuz of this big lug?! See we are goin have to put a stop to this now!. Look at him over there laughin and havin a good time! How many girls did he do this to? Why is it we couldn't have her but he can break the rules....damn...this shirt itches!! Ughhhh I hate these things!! And I hate Diavolo right now! I wish I could kick his ass right now!” I thought, My thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into me from behind. “Hey! What’s the big idea! Ya….oh….heya Asmo.” I said, “Heyo! Look at my idiot big brother it looks like you do know how to clean up. And I see you took extra care in your skin today, oh are you trying to impress my darling Kyung?” Asmodeus said cheerfully, "What the hell would impressin her ey? It's all pointless! This whole thing is pointless!" I snapped, “Yikes. Mammon seemed disturbed and he looked really scary, ugh he is going to have so many wrinkles frowning like that.” Asmodeus thought, “ Your scary big brother. What do you mean pointless? For the girl you love it’s always important to take care in your appearance.” He replied,

Look at him all happy and junk when Kyung is a slave. Did Diavolo put his hands on her...? My blood boiled over "How the hell could you possibly be thinking of dollin yourself up when Kyung is in trouble?! That girl's a slave and you want to talk skincare its bulllshit!!" I snapped, “What? Mammon what on earth are you blabbering about? I just went shopping with her earlier today? How can she be in trouble.” Asmodeus replied, “That's the thing, its ain't as easy as bein in a cage Asmo.” I thought, I took him by his shoulder making sure we we off to the side. " haven't you noticed how much time she been spendin with Diavolo, how she always in his office? And how happy she looks when talkin to him? Lot different than when she's with us right?" I asked, I though for a brief moment. He did have a point. I haven’t seen her in months just today was the only time I spent with her. “Hmm, you do have a point there. But what does it matter? Maybe she has assignments Diavolo needs her to do? Or maybe she has things going on she can’t feel she can talk with us about.” Asmodeus said, “I felt it ring in my mind earlier today when we were shopping how she said the most awful things to me. When she said she wished she could sleep and never wake up and the dark abyss she is fighting would swallow her. Kyung....please tell me it isn’t true that Diavolo is the cause of your absence.” Asmodeus thought, "From what Belphie was saying Beel saw them kiss, that he had her in his arms, Beel would never lie especially about something like that!" I exclaimed, I knew Asmo wasn’t takin this well, I wonder what is goin on in the air filled head of his. “No way. Kyung and Lord Diavolo! That is so unfair why does he get to have her but I can’t.” “Please tell me your not serious Mammon. Kyung would choose someone like Lucifer or Belphie, but not Lord Diavolo! That would be absurd,” Asmodeus replied,

“Kyung’s standards are sooo much higher than that.” Asmodeus continued, I began to shake from the thought of it, and took asmo by his shoulders and shook him.  
"Kyung doesn't have a choice in this don't you see! That's why this is such shit! If she CHOSE to be wit diavolo she wouldn't be so depressed! And I would be pissed but ey it's her choice. But she didn't choose him, he chose her!! And I'll be blessed before I let him get away with it!" I exclaimed, “Wow. Mammon was serious. I haven’t seen him this upset since he lost a bunch of money to those witches a long time ago. If what he is saying is true then we have to do something.” Asmodeus though, “Hmm, you are right. Earlier today when we were shopping she said very troubling things to me. For example she said “I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up.” Then when I asked if she could explain she wouldn’t. She then told me that, “She is fighting with a deep and dark abyss, and wishes it would submerge itself around her and swallow her.”” He continued, "You see what I'm sayin, no one in love says that! We have to do something!" I couldn't tell about Belphies plan with the cameras, I didn't want him to overhear by mistake."Diavolo needs to be put back in his place, jus cuz he a prince don't mean he can do as he pleases and make other people suffer for it!" Belphie is comming up with a plan and whatever it is I'm in. What about you?" I asked, “ thinking about it hard for a moment. Rising up against Lord Diavolo? Flashbacks of the celestial war came to mind, since then I haven’t wanted to stand up to anyone but Lucifer. But if Kyung is in trouble I want to protect her at all cost, no strand of hair on her gorgeous head will be damaged.” Asmodeus remorsed, “Alright, I am with you Mammon.” He replied,

I felt a bit more at ease knowin asmo was on her side as well. But I couldn't go to satan or levi, not yet. I needed to talk to belphie to get the rundown. He will get the evidence that will put that jerk away and I hope for good. "Good on ya, keep it quiet for now until I can talk to belphie and Beel and see what the game plan is. We don't need no weasels snitchin on us before we even get a plan goin. You got that?" I said, “My lips are sealed brother.!” Asmodeus said cheerfully. "Good, now the next hardest thing is bein able to stomach talkin to the guy." Does Lucifer know? He has been working a lot lately, was it to keep him busy? For his sake he better be dumb to it or he ain't no brother of mine.” I stated, “I am assuming if Lucifer hasn’t gone on a rampage like a lion when his steak is taken from him he probably has no idea. Lucifer believe it or not is a smart demon, when you look as good as him brains is an absolute turn on!”Asmodeus said, “For Kyung’s sake I hoped he didn’t know.” He thought, “Yeah yeah I guess so, but tellin him now without the proof wont do anythin. He works closest to him, can't give away our position." Lucifer wouldn't stand for it, I know he wouldn't, but would he storm Diavolo and demand answers or sit like a good lil lap dog? I really didn't know anymore, but either way he couldn't know, not til we had our proof. Just hang in there Kyung ...please.” I finished, Now that Asmo was with us, we could go be apart of the party, hopefully Belphie would get here soon so we could talk what the plan was gonna be.

Normal P.O.V

“There, that was the last one, I hung it just above the bastards bed in the chandelier. The very thought of him bringing her here made my skin craw. I turned to his large standing mirror to check my appearance, I looked good, well enough to not be reamed anyway. I then took my leave out of diavolos window, walking across the roof to the front and making sure no one was around when I leapt to the ground. Being a little late was in fashion anyway.” Belphegor thought, I walked into the party, everyone laughed and seemed to be having a good time. And then I saw him...that thieving asshole, smiling and greeting guests like he was so damned innocent. I adjusted the flower in my jacket pocket concealing the voice recorder and entered deeper. Lucifer approached looking stuck up as he ever had been and he had me in his sights. "Belphagor, it's about time you decided to join us. " Lucifer said, I swear he acted like he were my father. "I had to be fashionably late, or else I wouldn't be the biggest subject to talk about. " I replied, "Belphegor, this isn't a laughing matter you are a part of the student council, what you do reflects on this school and on Diavolo! We can not have tardiness at formal gatherings like this!" Lucifer scolded "You sound like a broken record you know; 'Diavolo will look bad if I tie my shoes wrong, so I guess I'll just put a rod up my ass so I'll never bend down again!' Its pathetic how you grovel for him like you do. The Lucifer I know was never so weak." I replied, Lucifer looked on the brink of rage and and stood inches from my face. And grippes my shoulder "How dare you speak to me that way, I have had too much to deal with without your constant insolence. So help me belphie if you cause a scene here-" He began, I slapped his hand away and got up in his.

"What will you do Lucifer, lock me away again? Or go crying to your master? I'll tell you what, how about you put away your empty threats and go sit by your masters side like the sniveling dog you are, if he's in a good mood he may scratch your head." I hissed, He looked at me in shock as I walked away I wasn't in the mood for Lucifer's shit tonight I had much to do myself. I ventured around until I heard that bastard laughing in the distance, I had fo get his or Kyung’s confession, some kind of proof to take his ass out. I was getting closer, watching as he greeted the guests like he was so noble. I was only feet away when hands grabbed me. "Yo Belphie we need to talk." Mammon whispered, "Look Mammon now's not a good time! Go be a damned idiot somewhere else!" I barked, He pulled me away and diavolo moved on...shit! I pulled his grip off me and shoved him. "What the fuck do you want?!" I snapped, "I want in on the plan, I want to take him down." I stood shocked for a moment, he looked serious even enraged and I felt myself smile. "How did you find out?" I asked, He stammered a moment. "That ain't important, what's important is Kyung and saving her." Mammon’s replied, "You'll fight with me brother?" I asked, "To the bitter end just like old times." He replied, Mammon was an idiot but he had more heart than anyone. "Anyone else know?" I asked cautiously, "Just Asmo and hes in too" He said, I nodded. "In about what, what's going on?" Leviathan asked, Levi came up, well damn, time to come clean. "I'll tell you, but we have to get out of here. Find asmo and get to the upstairs bedroom at the end of the hall. I will knock 3 times and then 2 and then 3 more, that is how you'll know its me." I

"What's with the codes? Why not just talk to us, is this about the prank?"Levi scratched his head, "This ain't no damn prank Levi, let's get asmo and go now!" Mammon was furious, very serious, it made even Levi fall back. Now that was how the second eldest was supposed to act."Alright guys get going, I'll meet you uptairs." I took Levi by the shoulders and shoved him towards the back way. "Hey stop pushing me Mammon, what the hell has gotten into you, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" “Yo, shut up!! You keep your trap shut and do what I'm tellin ya, if it was something to say here we woulda said it! Now move your ass!" Mammon’s scolded, Levi's eyes grew wide and he quieted down. I looked in the crowd and saw Asmo who looked up at that time I raised my hand and signaled him and he nodded and came our way. I wasn't takin anyone's shit tonight, I was so mad I could tear Diavolos head right off. They wa wanted to get in my way they would find out why I'm number 2 Mammon thought. We got to the room and I leaned against the dresser while Levi took the chair and Asmo the bed and we waited the room dead silent. “Where is Belphie?” Leviathan asked,” I have no idea what the hell is going on, but something is seriously wrong here, and I don’t like it at all.” He thought to himself, “"He’s on his way, just stay quiet and wait for the signal." Mammon’s said, “We are missing a brother, where is Satan?” Asmo asked, Mammon pondered on his thoughts for a moment. I thought about what satan had said, he wouldn't jump into a fight without proof which I could understand but Kyung was fallin apart she needed help asap! "He isn’t coming, not yet anyway." Mammon’s replied, I couldn’t help but feel a bit shock. Is Mammon being a big brother for once? Leviathan thought, Normally we aren’t all together like this unless it’s at the dining hall. Mammon looked tense. I think he was taking all of this the hardest out of any of us. Besides Belphegor of course.

“This better not take forever. Kyung isn’t here yet and I don’t want to miss her! She told me she bought the most beautiful dress and I want to see when she makes her grand entrance!” Asmodeus continued, “She is my date after all.” There was a knock at the door, three times then two and another three. Mammon moved across the room and opened the door. Belphie walked all slowly looking at us with this almost crazy look in his eye. He shoved the stuff off of the dresser with utter disrespect before sitting up on it. We waited for him to speak. I watched as my brothers looked to me waiting for information. Mammon would fight with me but I wasn't sure about the others just yet.

"Beel came to me today and told me that he found Diavolo and Kyung together. He had his hands on her and she kissed his cheek. Beel also told to me how he talked about love and to be patient, and that he must love to toy with her by making her cry." Belphegor began, I waited for the words to settle on them before continuing.

"I may be new to this but would a person in love be as depressed as Kyung is? Would they cry so much and be so secretive? And yet she is gone more than she is here and she always seems to have a smile for him." Mammon let out a low growl and I put my hand on his shoulder. "I have reason to believe that Diavolo is forcing Kyung into this relationship. Not only breaking the rules himself but preying on a girl that asked for none of this." I continued, I waited to see if there were any responses.” “Was Belphegor serious right now? Kyung and Diavolo?” Leviathan thought, Gross.....he is like a million years old. She is 25 I think she said. “You’re kidding right Belphegor? Kyung and Diavolo? That’s more disgusting than Mammon and his credit card.” Leviathan said,

That made my skin crawl. Diavolo is gorgeous but why does he get Kyung all to himself? “Ugh.....Diavolo doesn’t deserve to enjoy Kyung’s beauty. So Unfair.” Asmodeus complained, “Belphie looked like he may snap when asmo said that”, Mammon thought to himself, "Unfair? Unfair?!" Belphegor yelled, He jumped from the dresser and got in Asmos face making him flinch. "Unfair is her CHOOSING that bastard diavolo over us! Unfair is her smiling and being happy when another demon is making it happen and not us! No....what this is, this is criminal, she doesn't love him, he is using his position to make her bend to his will. She is trapped! No Asmo, this isn't unfair, this is treacherous." Belphegor continued, This was theft is what it was, I looked Levi right in the eye.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Levi? It was the real reason for the cameras, I planted them in his office and bedroom and in a few of these rooms too for good measure. But don't worry this room is safe." Belphegor continued, “I Shoulda figured Belphegor had something else planned, Whatever exposing Diavolo or messing with Lucifer is way better than anything.” Leviathan thought to himself, “Why didn’t you just say so in the first place? Diavolo thinks he is so cool and mighty since he is supposed to be the next king, selling him out in front of his followers would sooo be worth it. And exposing him would piss Lucifer off and not be his lap dog anymore.” “Belphie looked really scary. Even though he is right it still isn’t fair.” Asmodeus thought, “Ooh Belphie don’t yell like that it will cause wrinkles on your cute forehead.” Asmodeus squealed,

"I didn't tell you because I wanted sufficient evidence before bringing you together. As much as I can't stand it, Satan is right, we need proof I black and white or else the plan will fall apart." Belphegor said, "And what is the plan?" Mammon asked, He looked to me sideways his arms crossed. I felt the cold smile pull at my face as the other brothers shifted uncomfortably. "He is hurting Kyung and abusing his power, I wouldn't follow a king or any demon who would do that. I want more than to simply embarrass him...I want to dethrone him."Belphegor continued, The room fell silent and asmo and Levi's eyes widened.

“Belphegor do you have a death wish? As amazing as that sounds do you have any idea how that is going to play out? Diavolo is the MOST powerful demon in all of the Devildom. I am not sure about you guys, but I am still hurt from the Celestial War.” Leviathan said, I noticed Asmo nodded and agreed with me. “Belphie, I love Kyung just as much as you all if not more than you all, but even with our combined strength I don’t think it’s enough. Kyung doesn’t have any power so we are really disadvantaged.” Asmodeus stated, "Did you forget your pacts?! We ARE her power!! We ARE her voice!! If pursuing this battle costs me my life I would do it gladly if it sets her free! You would allow him to continue to pray upon and abuse her for the sake of saving your own spineless hides, and you have the BALLS to say you love her like I do! Diavolo needs to pay and not in Grimm and not a fucking apology!! He needs to step down.” Belphegor yelled, Mammon began to ponder on what his little brother just said, I thought about his words and how heavy they were. We would be goin to war against Diavolo, no doubt his dad would get involved and if we lost, where would we go from here? We didn't have all seven of us on the same side, how would we win this? He was right though, I would fight to the end for Kyung, but another question came out of my mouth.

"Belphie. ...tell me the truth,If it was someone else, some other girl we didn't care about would we even be havin this conversation? Would you be this adamant to go to war if she were no different than some other girls in our school?" Mammon asked, Belphie looked at me crazy again and turned to me. I ain't Asmo and Levi, I ain't scared of him. "Mammon I believe it was you who said you would fight with me to the end. Is your loyalty wavering or your bravery?" Belphegor replied, "You ain't got to worry about my loyalty belphie, what you got to worry about is If we do this that it won't only be the ones in this room against a whole damn army! So even if we are killed for her, it may not do anything for her! I love Kyung!! I will lay my life down for her right now, but if you are pooling us together without a cause then we will fail!!" He replied,

"IS KYUNG NOT CAUSE ENOUGH?!!" Belphegor yelled, "Answer...my question...Belphagor. if she were no one we knew, would you be here saying these things?" Mammon continued, Belphegor’s rage burned at the replies of his older brothers. I couldn't believe this, how could they know the truth and yet still hide their heads? This just proves that they were not right for my Kyung, that I was the only demon who was strong enough to do what was right. But even still, I couldn't be an army of one, so I lied. "Of course I would! What he is doing is disgusting and disgraceful! Who knows how many other girls have fallen prey to him we didn't know about BECAUSE we didn't know them! And if we let this go now there will be more and he is not even king yet!..brother's...would you follow a king like that?” Belphegor replied,

“Hearing Belphegor say that made me think. I don’t like Diavolo anyway I never accepted him as my king so regardless if it was Kyung or someone else I wouldn’t follow him.” Leviathan thought to himself. “I never claimed Diavolo as my king anyway, so regardless I wouldn’t follow him.” “My dear baby brother was livid. I am surprised he didn’t break something In here yet. I only follow Diavolo because Lucifer makes us.” Asmodeus pondered, “Dear baby brother, none of us follow him anyway so regardless we wouldn’t if it was Kyung or someone else. Besides you know we only listen because Lucifer makes us.” Asmodeus continued

Belphegor took his eyes of Levi and Asmo and turned to Mammon and asked, "Well Mammon, that leaves you, where does your loyalty lie?" Mammon couldn’t help but feel something was still tugging at him. I wanted to agree but somethin was poking in my head, it weren't right and the way belphie looked made me worry. "I say we wait, get the proof; then well bring Beel Satan and Lucifer into it, if we goin to war, it should be all of us or none of us." Mammon replied, "You would seriously wait for proof?" Belphegor scolded, "Isn't that what we was already doin?" Mammon asked, He backed off then and nodded. "Fine, do all of you agree?" Belphegor rebutled, Leviathan looked towards Asmo who nodded in agreement, “Asmo and I agree.” Leviathan said, “Belphie, are we done here? The ball is officially going to start soon, and I am dying to see Kyung’s dress!” Asmodeus asked,

I sighed in annoyance and anger. "Yeah I suppose we are." They were not right for my Kyung and they claimed to love her! I will make diavolo pay for his crimes and Kyung will be mine. While you three are enjoying his hospitality I will be searching for more evidence and be actually working to bring him down. Go ahead sit back in the end you don't deserve her anyway. Meanwhile the infamous first born Lucifer was pondering over the argument him and Belphie had moments ago.

Lucifer’s P.O.V

I stood in disbelief as I replayed what Belphagor had said to me. He called me weak...and a sniveling dog. I should have punished him severely for that., but I didn’t...because causing a scene...damn...he was right. He wouldn't have been so bold as to say those things unless he knew he would get away with it. After what had happened in diavolos office I was feeling less like myself with each passing day. What am I even doing? I knew the stipulations when I made them, I knew what I was getting into when I chose this...and yet it seemed easier to ignore my chain when there was no tugging, when a dog knows to heel and walk by its masters side it feels no pull, no strong words, the dog feels free like his walk is a choice. But the moment it deviates, there is always that reminder. His words would not have mattered to me if they were lies! My thoughts were interrupted, by a familiar voice calling to me. "Lucifer! There you are, where have you been?" Diavolo put an arm around me, there was a smile on his face. He wanted the walk to continue I see. "I have simply been surveying the guests and keeping order sir." I replied, I felt a bile rise in my throat on that word. His smile faltered and he took a step back. "Lucifer, I have never asked for you to call me that and I never will...your my friend. " Diavolo replied, "Lord Diavolo, as your right hand it is my duty to ensure your presence is optimal and your image revered. I am simply upholding my duty and remembering my place. After all you are the next king of devild-" I began, "And you are my best friend!! Don't let angry words of the past destroy the bond we have! Lucifer please, forgive me for my brashness..." He exclaimed, I saw remorse in his eyes, but too much slack and the dog will try to run free, some continue to fool themselves by taking what they can but I only need once to learn."Is there anything else you need at this time Lord Diavolo?" I asked, His eyes filled with sadness and he stepped aside. "N-no Lucifer, that is all.” "Then I shall take my leave." I replied, "Yes. As you were." He stated, And with that the so facade of a friendship was over, and our roles were as they should have been.

I continued on making sure everything ran smoothly and I realized that everything was in fact going smoothly. Where were my brothers? Beel was at the dessert table helping himself to who knows how many servings and Satan was talking amongst other students. But I was missing the other four! I looked harder and found belphie he was far enough that he wouldn't notice that I was watching him, and i noticed that he was going upstairs. I waited several minutes before following, if they had asked, I would simply say mammon had gone missing and I wanted to make sure he wasn't stealing.

I walked silently through the hall until I heard muffled voices. I followed them until I came to the last door. "I didn't tell you because I wanted sufficient evidence before bringing you together. As much as I can't stand it, Satan is right, we need proof in black and white or else the plan will fall apart." Belphies voice came to my ear in a low but assured whisper. Proof of what, what were he planning and who else was in there? "And what is the plan?" Mammon ?!! "He is hurting Kyung and abusing his power, I wouldn't follow a king or any demon who would do that. I want more than to simply embarrass him...I want to dethrone him." My stomach lurched and my breath caught....king...dethrone....they were talking about Diavolo! This was treason! They were planning treason in his own house!! And what was this about hurting Kyung? “Belphegor do you have a death wish? As amazing as that sounds do you have any idea how that is going to play out? Diavolo is the MOST powerful demon in all of the Devildom. I am not sure about you guys, but I am still hurt from the Celestial War. “Belphie, I love Kyung just as much as you all if not more than you all, but even with our combined strength I don’t think it’s enough. Kyung doesn’t have any power so we are really disadvantaged.” Listen to Levi and Asmo Belphie!!

"Did you forget your pacts?! We ARE her power!! We ARE her voice!! If pursuing this battle costs me my life I would do it gladly if it sets her free! You would allow him to continue to pray upon and abuse her for the sake of saving your own spineless hides, and you have the BALLS to say you love her like I do! Diavolo needs to pay and not in Grimm and not a fucking apology!! He needs to step down." Belphagor was not listening to reason, if he kept on like this I would have to turn him over...but what was he doing to Kyung?! Is he the reason why she's been so distraught?! I thought back to what he said and how he avoided the subject and it all fell together. "Belphie. ...tell me the truth,If it was someone else, some other girl we didn't care about would we even be havin this conversation? Would you be this adamant to go to war if she were no different than some other girls in our school?" "Mammon I believe it was you who said you would fight with me to the end. Is your loyalty wavering or your bravery?" "You ain't got to worry about my loyalty belphie, what you got to worry about is If we do this that it wont only be the ones in this room against a whole damn army! So even if we are killed for her, it may not do anything to save her! I love Kyung!! I will lay my life down for her right now, but if you are pooling us together without a cause then we will fail!!"

"IS KYUNG NOT CAUSE ENOUGH?!!" "Answer...my question...Belphegor. if she were no one we knew, would you be here saying these things?" Mammon was actually thinking rationally this truly was serious then if they suspected Diavolo had something to do with Kyung's disappearance and her depression then that Is very disturbing indeed, but if they were in a relationship then that is hardly a cause for war. But even still I never would have thought she would choose a demon like diavolo, something was very wrong here. "Of course I would! What he is doing is disgusting and disgraceful! Who knows how many other girls have fallen prey to him we didn't know about BECAUSE we didn't know them! And if we let this go now there will be more and he is not even king yet!..brother's...would you follow a king like that?"

"I dont like him anyway so it wouldn't matter if it was Kyung or another girl."Levi… "I only obey because Lucifer says so, so king or not I wouldn't follow him for that behavior" Asmo no! "Mammon, what say you?" There was a pause and I held my breath. "I say we wait, get the proof; then we'll bring Beel Satan and Lucifer into it, if we goin to war, it should be all of us or none of us." "You would seriously wait for proof?" "Isn't that what we was already doin? You want to rush Diavolo downstairs right now be my guest but everyone down there will be on your ass in a New York minute! And then what?! Get the proof that he is in a relationship with Kyung against her will and we will gain our own following and It will weaken him. Lucifer won't stand for that, I would rather fight by his side in a month then fight him tonight " now that's being an older brother. I noticed their little secret meeting of strategy was coming to an end. "Fine you guys agree?" "Asmo and I agree." "Belphie are we done? I want to see kyungs dress!" "Yeah I guess we are" I ducked into the other room quickly as they were moving to leave. This whole situation was ludicrous! Kyung's depression her drawing, diavolos behavior and now treason?! I was beginning to feel I would not make it through tonight.


	9. (With Your Kiss I Have Returned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the first half the ball Lucifer becomes aware of his scheming brothers plan to try and wage war with the Devildom, in spite of what he heard he desperatly needs to fins out if what his brothers are saying is true. When he confronts Kyung, he grants her with what she always wanted. A kiss, then as his memories rush back more questions arise.

Lucifer and Kyung’s P.O.V

I checked my pocket watch and the ball was getting ready to start, I quickly made my way down the stairs, my head was In such a frenzy, and my thoughts became a shrouded fog, but in the midst of my swirling pool of a mind, I noticed TThe lights went lower and illuminated the stairs. "Now denizens, I am pleased to announce our very special guest here for her second year with us. She isn't only a student but a very dear friend, miss Kyung Mei!" Barbatos announced, The room fell quiet and in the soft light a figure came into view. My eyes drank in the picture of the Enchantress that began to descend the staircase. Her white chiffon dress gave off a soft moonlight glow in the light while the bottom shone like gemstones of our colors, she wore a red headpiece that sparkled like a ruby and dainty white shoes peeked out with each step. My eyes then traveled to her face to see beautiful violet eyes and full pouty lips that shone brightly her neckline plunged, displaying the beginning of full ample breasts that rose and fell with each breath. Her eyes fell upon mine and I felt I was being engulfed inside of an amethyst blaze, I felt as though I were on fire....this beautiful creature...I had to go to her, I had to have the first dance, I wanted to be the first to put my hands on her waist, the first to touch the soft fabric that hugged her skin, to graze her hip with my hand as she looked in my eyes. Yes...I must have the first dance, she is pure like untouched snow, I had to have her before my scheming brothers could even think of it.

My face was warmed with the illuminated lighting in the ballroom. I can’t remember the last time I had this much attention on me. To be honest it made me really nervous. However in the midst of everything horrible that happened has happened these past few months, I felt I deserved a sense of relief. My heart was pounding. I noticed all the other students eyes wide and in shock then when I saw the other brothers they were frozen. Even Beel let up from the desert table gazed his eyes upon me. Asmo, Satan and Belphie had their cheeks flushed with pink, then in the crowd, was none other than my darling Lucifer. I never thought I would see the day of him in a tux. Perfectly pressed and tailored, and freshly polish cufflinks to match. I felt as if I was in a moment where the princess meets her prince for the first time. My heart felt as if it was going to fall from my chest. Lucifer.....I want to dance with you so badly. Please even if you don’t remember loving me at least let me have the first dance with you. I made it to the bottom of the stairs with my short train falling behind. I wanted to go to Lucifer but I was having trouble breathing, I couldn’t get my body to respond because of how nervous I was. But my eyes never left him.

She made it to the bottom step and I knew then that I had to act quickly, I moved through the crowd but they were clamoring over her! No, I must be the first to touch the pure snow, she rose her hand to take another's and I made my move, clutching it in my own before she could accept. She looked at me wide-eyed, her face flushed and her breaths became labored. "Hello Mei, may you do me the honor of having the first dance?" I asked her, I felt my face flush pink. Yes! Of course I will do you the honor of having the first dance with you! I felt as if I was going to pass out from anxiety. Oh my god this is happening! He sang my name in such a harmonious tone. Just like he used to, to be honest I wanted him to be the only one to touch me on the waist. For some reason even though I doubted it would happen I wanted him to be the first to touch my dress and hold me ever so closely. “Hello Lucifer, yes I would love to have the first dance with you.” I grasped his hand without hesitation and he guided me to the dance floor. I heard groans of disappointment and envy, it made me feel really happy and I wasn’t sure why.

I enjoyed hearing their displeasure, knowing that I was to receive such a prize as her was exemplary. We glided across the floor in perfect harmony, our feet moving in unison. It was as though we were no longer two but two halves of one whole entity and I thought of the picture she drew and I unconsciously pulled her closer, she let her head rest on my shoulder for a moment and I could feel her gentle breath on my neck causing the hair on the back of it to rise. This sensation felt new...and yet...familiar . I leaned into her and lifted her body in a twirl letting her back down in a fluid motion, it was like our bodies were one. I moved my hand to the small of her back and pulled her body against mine, the scent of her making the air around us thick and I couldn't help but say in her ear. “I am delighted to be your first....I wouldn't want another to enjoy you like I had." I said seductively,

I let out a small squeal. And I felt my cheeks turn pink again. He tighten his grip around the middle of my back, we were so close I could feel his groin against me. We danced just like we did on our first date, it’s like he knew that we had danced before. His motions felt so intoxicating. I had the urge to nibble his ear lobe like I used to, but I figured that would be inappropriate. Or he might find it offensive. I felt myself shaking a little bit from his touch. Little motions he did was triggering my desires, I felt my nipple become erect. Damn, this dress shows a lot of my bust and I really hope he doesn’t notice how turned on I am! That would be so awkward!!! 

I could feel her temperature rising and her breathing become more labored, this sent a twisting sensation from my stomach to my chest and I kept thinking on that drawing, was...she becoming aroused? Did I do this to her body? As Inappropriate as it may have been I kept one hand at the small of her back and let the other travel up her arm and stroke her neck touching her jawline with my thumb before traveling back down her waist Again. She left out a slight moan and I turned her around her right hand in my right hand and I lifted her with my free hand. Like she read my mind she hooked her right leg behind her around my waist and as we went around her left arm wrapped around my neck and gripped my hair. She slid against me slowly, her buttocks gliding down my waist, her breath on my neck and her hand in my hair. I wrapped my left arm around my waist and pressed her more firmly against me. It was only a moment but it was so sensual and yet sensational. Her left foot touched the floor and she unhooked her leg and spun out. Still holding her right hand I pulled her back into me with a snap.

Damnit....damnit.....damnit......my anxiety is through the roof. I literally was having non penetrating sex on the floor. Our bodies cosmically came together. Half of what happened I had no idea I knew how to do. Just something about him made me react. My body had a mind of its own. My nipples were still erect, and it was getting harder to breathe again. There was no way I was going to be able to calm down now. This moment.....all my depression and anger and hurt faded, like it never happened, I didn’t want to leave his side the rest of the night. He came close to me, our lips inches away from touching. I could feel his cool breath touch my lips. How wicked of him to tease me. Did he sense my arousal? I really hope not it is so inappropriate, but I didn’t care.

I wondered in that moment if I should simply kiss her. Then my thoughts were invaded by the conversation I had heard before, and my heart became saddened, was it true that she belonged to Diavolo, was this her wish? But from the way we move together I could believe we were more in sync than anyone. I had to ask or I wouldn't be able to take it "Mei?....are you and Diavolo together? In a relationship I mean?” I asked, What? What did Lucifer just ask me? Is he serious Diavolo? I kept my composer but I was laughing really hard and obnoxiously in my head. We couldn’t talk here, to many people for rumors to start. “Lucifer, come here, let’s talk out side.” I released him and headed towards the balcony that was nearest to the staircase. She chortled at my question and led me outside. I had yet to see what was funny my own brothers schemed to commit treason under this very roof for this reason, But still even under the moonlight she was a vision, I had to hear whatever she had to say.

I went to the end of the balcony and leaned and propped myself up on the railing. “Lucifer....did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask me if I was in a relationship with Lord Diavolo?” I questioned, I was a bit stricken looking upon her, the way she glimmered in the moonlight the gemstones sparkling like she was a priceless item herself. I shook the thoughts away and I swallowed hard. Why did it pain me to ask such a thing? " I have heard that you and Diavolo are seeing each other secretly, I assumed you may have chosen him to be your suitor." I questioned, This was Ludicrous to me. After everything he thinks I am with Lord Diavolo. He is like a million years old and plus he loved someone and still does and it certainly wouldn’t be me. “Lucifer, the smartest man I know. After everything you think I am with Lord Diavolo?” I accused, I knew I was avoiding a straight answer but this was actually aggravating like seriously? The hell I have been through and you’re worried about if I am screwing the next king of the Devildom? I couldn’t believe it.

I had to approach this delicately. From what my brothers had said this was against her will and she may fear consequences. I stepped closer to her, touching her face and searching her eyes for the answers "Please Mei, I must know if he has done something horrible to you then you must tell me. If he has then I will protect you, I may have sworn my loyalty to him but I cannot condem and stand by anything against your will." I began, I cupped her face in my hands looking, searching desperately for an answer her lips would not give me. "I will protect you Mei, I will hold you close to me until my last breath if needed I would fight for you to the very end. I would do it for you...you only need to say the word.” I said seductively, My heart was thumping it kept getting faster by the second. Lucifer......I wish I could tell you everything.....but I can’t “Lucifer,” I said softly..... As I leaned closer, I wanted his cool lips to crash into mine so blunderingly.

She leaned closer to me, and I inched to her "Yes Mei, just say the word and I am yours." I replied cooly, “Kiss me....please.....” I begged, I begged as a tear ran down my cheek. The only thing I want is just you. This was so much....her behavior, the drawing, the meeting in the back room and our dance. Now the look in her eyes I could only describe as pained adoration. If a kiss could ease all her pain, if that is what her heart desires then I will gladly do it. "Yes mei..." I hummed, as I pressed my lips passionately to hers and she melted in my arms. An explosion of sensations and emotions erupted as I deepened it. She parfes her mouth and allowed my tongue to explore it. The more I moved my tongue the more the sensation grew her smell her taste her moan...it was all familiar! She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, images of us together came flooding In my mind, kisses, hugs, and love making all crashed into my conscience she pressed her body against mine. A summer of full of visits, gentle kisses and...broken ribs... the kiss finally broke and we were left panting in each others arms. "Mei...just what the hell is going on?" I asked,

Tears began forming in my eyes and started to fall. He kissed me just like he used to.....did he come back? Has he regained his memories? My heart felt as if it exploded from my chest. “Lucifer?......my darling Lucey? Have you regained your memories? Do you remember me being your lover?” “Is it really you?” I said frantically, I kissed her again, deeper and more urgent and left her breathless. "Does that answer your question?" I asked, I was shaking. It was. It was my Darling Lucifer! He regained his memories.....he.....he came back to me.....I couldn’t help but have the tears flow like the river. Every dark emotion and sadness I had been feeling they disappeared. I threw my arms tightly around him. “Darling...it is you.....oh my word, don’t ever leave me again. You have no idea the hell I have been through these past few months.” I said frantically, I kept crying, I was so happy. I couldn’t believe it. To feel her arms around me was wonderous but there were so many questions they needed answers and I could not allow myself the indulgence of my Kyung when my brothers faced so much trouble. I pulled her arms from around me and held her wrists gently in my hands and looked her in her deep violet eyes.

"Kyung, what is going on? Why did I forget ua all of this time? And what is happening between you and diavolo?" I asked, Damn....I suppose now it was time to come clean. “Oh boy....darling don’t be mad. Or kill me for that matter.” I said I stepped away from the grip he had on me back to the end of the balcony. I climbed on top of the railing, getting close to the edge. “Just remember I love you ok? And please do not kill me that would be terrible after I just got you back.” I pleaded, "You have asked me twice nof to kill you, I know you well enough this means what you are about to tell me is far from pleasant.” I replied, I stood beside her, and waited patiently but deep in my stomach I knew something was very wrong here. “Ya you're gonna kill me….your gonna kill me, oh boy.” I said, I fell back off the balcony, he was going to be sooo pissed. I focused my energy from all the training Lord Diavolo taught me. I focused my energy so I would transform into my demon form.

She pushed off of the balcony, allowing herself to fall and my heart stopped as I leapt forward to catch her only to graze her clothing with my fingertips. "KYUNG!!" I yelled, I was going to change, swoop down and grab her but I was captivated by the purple hue surrounding her form she then began to rise back up she jetted above me, spinning as wings opened like a chrysalis revealing a demon with pale violet eyes and the cutest horns. Her magnificent wings were light gray with a purple hue to them that looked elegant in the moonlight. She gently floated down until she stood in front of me. So this was what the whole ordeal was about? She put herself through all this torment for an eternity of damnation?! I could throttle her! If only the sight of her didn't make me want to take her on this balcony. "Mei what in hell did you do?!" I scolded, “Lucifer, stay calm darling and listen. Don’t cause yourself to rage and transform and break stuff in Diavolo’s castle. Do you remember a few months ago when you broke my ribs?” I began,

I could read his face. He had millions of emotions flowing through his head. I knew he was angry, but captivated at the same time. "Of course I do, how could I not? I hurt you, and it was because of that I had to leave your life, I couldn't stand to break you anymore! What I did was for you to be safe from me!! And you..." I faltered , this girl and making me feel weak! "You went and sentenced yourself to an eternity in hell just to be with me, do you not know how imbecilic this is?!" I scolded, To be honest, to hear him scold me sent a rush to my body. It was arousing for me, but he has no right to scold me. You were right. I knew this wasn’t a good idea, but I didn’t care. I did this so you wouldn’t hurt me and we can always be together. “Lucifer, I know why you did it, but You have no right to yell at me. Your “help” you were giving me was more destroying than saving, do you understand that? I know you asked Diavolo previously what the price was if I became a demon. And he told you that I would forget you, and us. You have already been through your own kind of hell and I was not about to put you through that! I’d rather take the pain and the burden versus you when you have delt with so much already. I did this so my relationship was not temporary. I would have died in the next 50-60 years and then you would be alone....with your idiotic and scheming brothers again.” I scolded

“This may not make sense to you, but without you there is no me.” “All the nights I spent alone crying, wishing I would sleep and never wake up. I felt as if I was fighting a deep and dark abyss, and I wanted it to submerge itself around me, and drown me.” “You were not there to comfort me! You were not there to save me from it all, why? So we could live a eternity together. I made very many sacrifices.” I continued, She...she just scolded me? And her voice...it was low and sexy...dammit I wanted her here and now, but there was too much at stake. I walked up to her and caressed her cheek. And in my own sultry voice I asked her. " Be honest with yourself, was there ever a time you imagined being a captive of my love, taking on the full extent of my passion in this form? Did you think of that when you decided to change because I am thinking of it now." I couldn't stay angry with her, not with the torment she endured being punished enough...even still she would need punishment for other reasons. I stroked her neck and her eyelids fluttered shut. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I still wish you didn't put yourself through this. And I do understand pain, I understand anguish and feeling alone. It's what I felt the day i left you, I would rather suffer that a thousand times over than you die in my arms. I would have rather taken the pain of seeing you across the table knowing I could never hold you again if it meant I could see you again tomorrow. I would endure the coldness of my bed beside me as long as you would wake up in yours. I could take the darkness because I have been there before many times, but I could never take the weight of you dying by my hand when you are so precious to me." I touched my forehead to hers and kissed her again. I wanted to never let her go. Chills went down my spine. And I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Even when he was angry he made me aroused. I wanted him, after the experience we had on the dance floor and now, I wanted to have him inside me and just make me peak a million and one times over and then some.

“You have no idea darling. In this body, every dream and desire you have for me you can do. I want every chilling, spine tingling and toe curling experience you have thought about doing.” I began, I touched his face gently, “You awoke something in me the first time you let me have you, I knew that this was the experience I wanted to have for the rest of my life and I would do anything to keep it. I am sorry I deceived you darling, but I can’t bear the thought of being let go from you.” I replied, Her words sung in my ears, all the things I have wished to give her made me want to do them now on this balcony knowing we could be caught at any moment. I felt him caress my body, tracing my curves with his hands. My nipples became erect once more. The coolness of his breath on my neck, it started to excite me so much I felt I was going to come right now. “You are mine Lucifer, you are all I ever think about, and even though your memories were altered I was able to fall in love with you all over again.” I moved closer and pressed my breast tightly against his gorgeous chest. I want to rip this tux off of him, and kiss his perfect body. He erect nipples against my chest made me want to tear the top part of her dress off and suck them until she came. My arousal was starting to take hold on me, I could sense it. It was like looking upon a new person, a new body with my loves same mind. The way she reacted to my touch brought a reaction from me and I couldn't hold back anymore as I grasped her right breast in my hand, using my thumb to draw circles around her erect nipple. She let out a moan and I put her lips to mine again tasting her sweet mouth. My left hand ran through her hair removing the headdress and I tossed it aside, I gripped her tightly by her hair and jerked her head back making her release a breathy gasps, I gazed at her pale open neck relishing in the thought of the Mark's I could put there.

I began to bite and lick her from just under her earlobe to her collarbone. Her breathing became labored and I knelt before her still holding her In this position, odd...this moment I felt as I was proposing, asking her to be with me forever. If I broke the moment and asked I already knew what the answer would be and knowing this I pulled back the fabric of her dress and met with the taste of her hard nipple. He was really doing this in Lord Diavolo’s castle. He was going to make me come just by touching me. I need him inside me. I couldn’t help but moan a little bit, trying not to be too loud so others wouldn’t hear us. His tongue caressing my nipple made me hot. My reactions are more sensitive in this new body. Anything dealing with him instantly aroused me. I ran my fingers through his dark hair trying not to moan louder because his tongue felt so exhilarating on my nipple.

“You are so wicked....doing this to me here and now, I need you inside of me Lucifer. My body trembles from your touch.” I whined "You haven't seen anything yet. You think I've gone this long without you just to have it end that quickly?" I replied, I kept my tongue flicking her sensitive nipple and used my right hand to reach under her dress to her most private place barley grazing her supple lips that were already wet with her love. The very thought of being in her private place was right to make me lose control but not yet. I continued to graze her womanhood enough to make her jerk and moan and yet beg for me, hearing her call my name turned me on so much and her running her fingers in my hair only made me pull hers more. I pulled her underwear aside and placed a finger right at her opening and she whined In anticipation.

"Say the magic words.” I commanded, “Master! Please.....don’t stop!” I whined. I was going to come. I felt it I missed his touch so much. He is the only one I want touching me this way. I gripped onto his jacket. He hasn’t even penetrated me and I am already weak. I started to shake, I couldn’t hold myself back, anymore. He was going to make me come all over his perfect fingers. Oh how I missed those words, I pulled back my hand to her dismay and she watched through half lidded eyes as I licked the faint trace from my glove, putting the finger into my mouth and relishing the taste before using my teeth to remove it and I wanted the whole experience. I shoved my finger deep into her and began to drag my finger in and out of her secret place, grazing her walls and making sure to rub on her favorite spot just where I remember it. She began to tremble and beg for me to let her come. "You want to come Mei? Tell me again why you are to ask my permission before I allow you to come." I commanded,

“Because, y...you are my master, I do what you ask when you ask.” He was so wicked. I missed him teasing me, I missed him touching me, I missed him. Please make me come, I want you to feel how much I have missed you. He causes rivers to flow out of me everytime he does the simplest motion. I couldn’t hold it in, I felt I was leaking from all the pressure and intensity of him touching me. Oh I wanted her to come, but there was so much I wanted to do to her I couldn't here. So I had to tease her. "Whom does it belong to Mei? Tell me who's the only one to know your taste?" I asked, I let out another loud moan. I really hoped no one heard that. “Y-you.... Lucifer, it belongs to only you, and only you can know my taste.” I replied, it was going to happen. I started to cry because it felt so good. Tears formed in my eyes due to my intense sensations of pleasure from my darling Lucifer. If words could make one climax she came. An was very close to pushing me there. I quickened my assault on her tightening walls and used my thumb to rub her clit.

"Very well then, you may come, come all over my hand if you must.” I stated, I screamed, and I felt my tension release. It wasn’t an ordinary peak. This was very intense. I didn’t just peak I squirted, causing my love for Lucifer to cover his perfect hand he used to touch me with, and some of the pavement on the balcony. I felt light headed, and started to fall over, the intensity caused me to change back to my regular self. “Don’t ever leave me again.” I said softly. I moved my hand from her hair to the small of back and nuzzled into her breast affectionately. "I would sooner die than leave you." She looked down at me with those love filled eyes and I lost what control I had. I sat higher up on my knees as I brought my mouth up to hers. I unzipped my pants and pulled her into my lap, she reached for me without hesitation and began to stroke my throbbing member, she leaned forward and laid kisses on my neck that made me twitch, with her other hand she ran her fingers Into my hair again and I felt I was going to lose control. I desired to be inside of here, with her dripping lips submerging themselves around me.

I gathered her dress and raised it up and brought her into me, she continued to nibble and kiss my neck and I ripped the crotch right out of her underwear, I wanted no more barriers between us! She pulled back with a giggle, and with sweet seductive eyes she asked me, “Please, let me feel you I won’t be able to handle it if you don’t let me have you.” I begged, I was soaked. And ready for him to slide in me. He exposed my glistened lips, he wanted me, and couldn’t wait anymore. I wanted him too, my body wanted him. "You're sure you want it here and now?" I began, "Then say it, tell me that you want me to take you in diavolos castle knowing he could catch us " the rush of it made it even more exciting. I nodded, “I haven’t been touched by you in so long, please....before the ball is over. You soaked me, and without any problems you will be able to enter inside me.” I whined, “Lucifer, take me now! in Lord Diavolo’s castle.” I couldn't hold back anymore and I positioned myself to her shopping wet opening and pulled her hips down,onto me. damn, how did I forget how tight she was? She left out a moan and began to rock her hips and place her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and moved with her. She was getting tighter as we went along and I felt I was going to explode. "Mei....f-f-fuck....I'm so close.” I stammered,

Those words made melodies in my ears. I felt everything. These sensations I never felt. I felt my walls squeezing around him, and him pulsating on the brink of exploding. His enjoyment aroused me more. “Let me feel it, Let me feel your wondrous nectar. I want it to engulf itself within me.” I moved a little quicker. He was going crazy and so was I, he was going to make me come again. I tugged on his hair, and moved slightly faster. While gracing his perfect neck with my kisses. It was all that I could take, feeling her slick walls around me getting tighter, her ample breasts against my chest, the way she pulled my hair and the feeling of her mouth on my neck drove me insane, i began to rub her clit again making her jerk and tighten still. "Ah-ngh,l-l-lets come together my love...come with me...come with me and stay with me for all eternity....oh shit! You feel amazing...oh Kyung my-my love how I missed you!" I stammered, I felt her tighten and began to pulse trying to milk me for all I had and I erupted violently into her, I yelled as we rode our high together, not giving a single damn who heard at this point. I wanted everyone to know exactly who she belonged to.

I pulled my head back to look at her, her beautiful eyes lusted out and her face pink looking back at me gripped my heart like a vice. I tenderly kissed her soft lips...the lips I needed for so long and now were mine once more. "Kyung....I will never leave you alone again. " I hummed, My body melted into him, words will never describe how much I missed you my darling Lucifer. I wanted to be like this with her forever, but the words my brothers spoke before sent alarms in my head. I should have been dealing with that! I lifted her off of me and we adjusted ourselves."Kyung...something is very wrong here, I had asked about you and diavolo because of how upset you were before. When I went to him concerned he seemed to brush it off, and tonight I heard my brothers Speaking of things like he was forcing himself upon you and making you his! Kyung they spoke of treason they want to dethrone him! But this was a misunderstanding, right?" I said worried,

What! I thought to myself. Are you kidding me right now? I knew I had a look of shock on my face.They literally had the never to try and plot against the king of hell. Even after all these years they must felt brave even though all of them got their asses destroyed in the Celestial War! Gross.....Lord Diavolo is my king that’s it.

“Seriously? Ok first of all Darling if you had no idea about all my passes trying to get you to notice me, then you would know I wasn’t with him at all. Now secondly Diavolo is my king. In my disappearance I had been dealing with was him and Barbatos training me and discovering my abilities that took when I transformed. Also no disrespect to our beloved king but he is like a million years old, and he isn’t the smartest demon in the hole sometimes either. The only man that I want is you, your the only man I chose to be my suitor. It’s always been just you. Besides you may not know this about your bestfriend, but a long time ago in your angel years, he was in love. Which was interesting to me because I wouldn’t have expected it.” I stated, I stood shocked at this revelation...in all these years he had never mentioned anyone of his interest to me. But why would he?

"This is wonderful news, then all we need to do is gather them together and show them the truth!" I exclaimed, I kissed her forehead ecstatic at the opportunity to smooth it over without incident. I smiled happily and threw my arms around him, but suddenly felt a surge of sadness for Belphegor. “Lucifer….Belphie.” I said, "Hmm? What about Belphie?" He was the one who instigated the operation, he was the ringleader...he could be the most trouble to deal with.” Lucifer replied, “That’s what I am saying darling, Belphegor is in love with me too, he isn’t going to take any of this well. I am worried about him trying something, but we have each other so if he does we will be fine. In this body a lot is different, once they are all aware it’s going to be quite the show.” I replied, "Well him being angry with me is better than what he has planned. Let's gather them.” I assured, I nodded and quickly followed Lucifer so we could round up his brothers. Well for the most part I had a amazing night, and I got to enjoy Lucifer leaving our mark on Lord Diavolo’s balcony.


	10. (The Warpath of A Sloth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now when the ball has officially gotten to the crescendo, Belphie starts his asult, to rage an all out war with the Devildom, and the only thing standing in his way is the Mighty Sadistic 1st Born Lucifer.

We reentered the party and began to search for my brothers. Asmo was the first I found and once he saw Kyung on my arm was more than willing to talk, I told him to go to the back room and if he sees any of the others to bring them too. Beel was easy to find as was Satan and seeing Kyung and I together they had a suspicion of what I wanted to talk about. "What in hell is going on Lucifer, Belphie is on a warpath, literally!" Satan exclaimed, "Shhhhh not here. Go to the back room and we will clear all of it up." I replied, Kyung nodded and Satan left without another word. Mammon was the next I found and I felt his tension the moment he saw me. "What Lucifer I ain't stole nothin okay, just leave me alone!" Mammon exclaimed, He saw Kyung at my side and looked at us both. "Brother we need to talk to all of you, head to the back room upstairs and I will meet you." I stated, His face paled as he realized I knew he was in that room previously and I put a reassuring hand on him. "You handled the situation wonderfully Mammon, you were able to change their minds without making them turn on you, that is what I need to see in my number 2." He beamed at me before turning his head blushing. "Pfft, Whadya mean, The Great Mammon always gets the job done!" "None the less meet us there." He went along and Kyung tugged my arm pointing to another brother across the way.

“Darling there is Leviathan. Come on.” I said as I lead him over towards where he was standing. He met eyes with me and Lucifer. When he noticed me on his arm he looked confused and in shock. “Psst....Levi-Chan.” I whispered.... He instantly blushed. “W-why are you calling me that in public it’s embarrassing.” He replied as he pulled his head away. Aww so cute Levi. I couldn’t help but giggle. "Meet us in the back room, we all need to talk right now. " Lucifer said, he gazed at his older brother's eyes in shock, then compiled. “Thus for the ringleader behind this operation. Where is.... Belphegor?” I asked, Lucifer didn’t have to search long for Belphegor. I could feel intense power surfing behind me. This felt like a manifestation of rage and anticipation. I turned, he was not looking at me but diavolo who was laughing with a group of other students. He looked as though he would rush him now and I quickly reached to grab him but Kyung leapt forward and hugged him from behind.

“Belphie! Where have you been! I have searched for you all night!” I said as I placed my cheek on his back and pressed my breast really tightly to him.

Belphegor’s P.O.V

There Diavolo stood socializing with other students, possibly picking his next target! Mammon was a fool, letting him go free tonight while Kyung is currently miserable! I could strike him now...run my claws through his chest, sure the repercussions would be severe but he would be dead, and then Kyung would be free. She would see how I loved her truly...my Kyung...you won't have to cringe at his touch much longer, I'll be sure of- "Belphie! Where have you been! I have searched for you all night!" "....Kyung...I..." she was holding me so tightly and her breasts pressed against my back, I was feeling turned on with a simple hug from her. Dammit Kyung, don't you know what you do to me? "We need to talk, can you come with me?" She asked as she hugged me tightly and pressed her cheek against my cheek. I would go anywhere with you..."We must go to the back room, everyone is there." Lucifer said, he motioned in the direction to the back. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kyung took my arm in hers and stroked my cheek, I wanted to pull her in for a kiss then and there. "Please Belphie, this is important. " I couldn't say no to her, she made me feel so weak sometimes. "Yes Kyung I will go with you." I replied,

Normal P.O.V

I smiled sweetly at Belphie and took his arm and lead him to the back room. Lucifer trailing behind me and him. I looked back and I knew this bothered him, but he knew if I didn’t Belphie wouldn’t comply. It was still so cute to see him be jealous. I flashed a seductive wink at him, so he could put his mind at ease. Gah...her seldom wink made my head skip beats. I knew she was doing this so Belphegor would comply, it stung, but seeing her bar her eyes at me like that made me drunk. Finally, we got to the room. We were all here, Levi, Asmo and Beel sat on the bed, Mammon leaned against the dresser, Satan sat and I the armchair and Belphie stood next to Mammon. Kyung stood in the center of the room all eyes were on her as I locked the door behind me. “Darling I think it would be best If you explained." I hummed, I was nervous. The last time I had the brothers eyes on me was when I first arrived here at RAD. Their faces confused and in shock. I nodded at Lucifer’s request.

“Before I talk, let me ask is there anything you all want to tell?” I scolded, Each one of their eyes trailed down to the floor, they knew I knew what was happening, “No? Didn’t think so, so now the next thing, it’s come to my attention that a certain brother heard my conversation with Lord Diavolo earlier this afternoon and misinterpreted the entire thing. Really guys? You are the other six rulers of hell and you all came together to start a rumor?” “Wow this was worse than when you all tried to let me experience my fantasy with a drawing I created for a few of you.” I thought to myself damn I forgot Lucey didn’t know that. It doesn’t matter now because they probably don’t remember. “You guys probably don’t remember that do you? I’d imagine not your memories have been altered so it makes sense.” I continued. My eyes trailed over to Beel, I think my words cut him deep. He is so sweet and innocent, I am sorry Beelzebub for having to always be caught up in things. They all quickly looked up at me in surprise after I said that. “Don’t even think about saying anything, you can talk after I am done.” I scolded,

The brothers were in shock. I could tell how foolish they all felt. What, so we got it wrong? Aw man, I've never been so relieved! I would fight for Kyung but I really didnt want to fight diavolo. And lookin at her like this, so confident and assertive was hot, she had done a whole turn around! Mammon thought to himself. looking at my beloved Kyung in person, so in charge and feisty made me blush. She was okay, and from what she says it isn't true? Oh thank goodness! Asmodeus cheered inside his head. oh good, diavolo wasn't the creep I thought he was, I didnt want to fight but for Kyung I would have, I'm so glad her angry face is really sexy...I wonder if she would roleplay with me. ...shit how am I going to get my cameras back?! I don't know where belphie put them.. .oh well maybe I can still catch embarrassing footage of diavolo and upload it for my vlog. Not a total loss. Leviathan pondered to himself. I don't understand no one was supposed to know what I saw, belphie did you tell? I said to let it alone. This is all my fault, I should never have confided in him. Beelzebub said to himself. It's not true...I was ready to kill diavolo and he had done nothing wrong... I see why the proof was needed, my poor brother is sweet but he does take the wrong impression. This could have cost us our lives. Kyung sounds so adorable, I want to take her and ravage her right now. But...wait WHAT THE FUCK DID LUCIFER JUST CALL HER?! Belphegor raged inside his head.

“I am sure you all noticed my absence and my not eating the way I should have been right? I apologize I haven’t associated myself with you guys like I wanted to. I couldn’t. My absence you noticed wasn’t because Lord Diavolo was forcing me to be his lover. Gross....he is like a million years old. Plus you may not know this and may not care, but Diavolo had a woman once and she is the only one he will ever love. Honestly I am more hurt than anything. Why do you guys think I made these pacts with you honestly? In the beginning it was so I earned Lucifer’s respect and so I could free Belphegor, because no matter what the issue is, families should not be separated. You guys are the only family I have now. I wish I could go in depth more on what was happening In those past few months, but I can’t I prefer to show you, but I am hoping I don’t have to. The fact you didn’t even bother to ask me, even though my depression was serious as some of you have witnessed, I would have told you if you asked me directly. All of you have quite a few years on me, but to be frank Diavolo is my king. That is all he will ever be, none of you have to like him, none of you have to fight for him, that is your choice, but rather you like it or not he is the next king of the Devildom. I also know that each of you have love for me, I remember each one of your confessions from my first year here, but that’s fine if you do, but I must inform you....” I began, I looked over at Lucifer still standing by the door, “Darling, would you come here?” I asked

All the brothers looked up in suspense when they saw their older brother put his hands upon my waist. And grab my chin with his fingers. Lucifer walked over and put his hands on her waist, her eyes fluttered for a moment as she looked up and him and I felt a new wave of rage fill me, him..him? Of all demons you choose him?? I'll be blessed! Belphegor raged. So unfair...Asmodeus complained, Lucky...Huh, figures..no one wants an otaku… Leviathan pouted, Damn...Kyung...my heart felt like she shattered it. But at least in this situation it was her choice … Mammon stated, I just want her to be happy...I'm glad she is alright. I wonder if there is still pie left downstairs.... Beelzebub pondered, "I want you all to listen well, Kyung belongs to me, she has since the end of last year, and I expect each of you to keep your filthy hands away from her." Lucifer scolded, She melted into my body and I put my tongue into her mouth, making my point.

“I am not saying this to hurt any of you or rub it in your face, but as Lucifer said him and I have been lovers since the end of my first year. I knew some of you had an unsettling rage towards your older brother for whatever reason, but I want you all to understand regardless if you think so or not your older brother loves you all dearly, in spite that you all like to irritate him. I want us to be a real family. Some of you may not find that easy, but don’t try and lie to me saying you don’t want the same. I love you all equally and would gladly protect you anyway I can. So I am asking you to please let’s just be a family. You all are the most feared and strongest demons next to Diavolo. I hope none of you forgot that.” I stated, I kissed Lucifer once more and released myself from his hold to go back to the center of the room. My heel hitting the hardwood floor in such a strife.

“I don’t wish to make a fool out of any of you, it’s the reason why Lucifer was gone for a lot of the summer because he was with me, and we were going on vacations together. Which is why I didn’t summon a lot of you during that time.” I continued.

I looked over Satan hadn’t said anything this entire time. What was he thinking? “Kyung, I respect what you're saying and I do want us all to be a family like we once were, but Lucifer and I have to hatred against one another.” Satan said,

“Really? So you are not going to put aside your ego and whatever absurd notion you have in your mind? Fine, if that is the case this was your choice. Brothers, I will only say this once, no more fighting.” I began,

I felt really bad about this. From my waist, I unraveled the demon whip of love Asmo gave me as a gift along with his cologne when I graduated from my first year of RAD. For the first time since the pacts were made I am using the commands, I am not very fond of controlling any of them by force. I held my whip in one hand, all of their eyes in pure shock that I had that. I noticed Satan gazed upon me with shock once my whip was revealed.

Satan’s P.O.V

I gazed upon Kyung as she stood tall over me and my brothers, her beautiful chin rose highly in confidence above her perfectly shaped waist revealing the whip of love waiting to be used at her disposal. I...it's just seeing her there so powerful and with such a tool...I was getting hard just looking at her. Oh dammit Kyung why would you choose Lucifer when I could please you in every right way, I could show you so much more than my wrath, but the passion it manifests from...pity...I will just have to use this moment late at night when reading my erotica.

She gripped her whip tightly, and cracked it loudly, and sang, “I am commanding you as your mistress NO MORE FIGHTING.” My body felt tense, and I suddenly fell to my knees and hung my head as did the rest of my brothers. “Yes master, we will fight no longer.” We all said in harmony. I couldn’t move, I felt so aroused I didn’t want to. This wasn’t ideal, but this force she has upon me is intoxicating, I will always bend to her as long as she makes that lustful face at me again.

Normal P.O.V

Each brother was aroused at the display of power their darling Kyung displayed.“Ohh I like the way she makes me kneel, yes mistress Kyung do with me what you will, if I misbehave will you use that whip of yours?” Asmodeus thought, “I hated that she chose him but her havin her way wit me was hot! I was gettin turned on right now....mmmh, yes mistress…” Mammon thought, “Aw man, now I'm turned on, contain yourself Levi don't let them see you blush.” Leviathan thought, “I guess we can't fight. I so wanted to give belphie a piece of my mind....I wonder if there is pie left....she looks amazing and her force is strong....I like this.” Beelzebub thought, Each of them on their knees with their heads hung at my command, as horrible as I felt I also felt intoxicated and drunk off of this power, of having them bend to me like this. I guess my whip enhanced the command. I reattached it to my waist and slowly clicked my heels back over to Lucifer who was still kneeling, “Lucifer, rise.” I said “Yes mistress,” He replied, He rose to his feet once more and placed his hands upon my waist once more. Personally I prefer him giving me commands but just this once it was ok, plus it was enriching seeing him do that. I noticed that Belphegor didn’t speak when I gave him a command, he lifted his head to greet me with a gaze and in his eyes was pure rage. "No! I will not accept this!!" Belphegor yelled, The bond of the pact was like a vice but still I fought it.

"I was ready to go to war for you Kyung, I was ready to die for you, and you bring him and flaunt your abominations in our faces!?! What about the way you speak to me?! The way you hugged me?! Is this nothing but a game to you!?!?!" He scolded, While the other weaklings stayed on their knees like helpless jellyfish I stood, nearly buckling under the weight of her command Kyung and Lucifer looked at me in horror as I changed into my demon form. Oh no…..did Belphegor just break my command? This cannot be good, Lucifer gripped me tightly, he could sense my concern.

"I am not a TOY FOR YOU TO HANDLE AND DISCARD!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE TOSSED ASIDE!!" He yelled, I looked at them and my hot anger turned to ice, why, I almost frightened myself. She wants to see if I'll bend to her will how sexy of her, but I was done bending, it's time I put her in her place.

"Ohh I see....you want to see if I'm strong enough to resist your charm, you want to test me. How sexy of you to make me kneel...but beloved I'm still standing unlike these spineless dogs! I win, I am the only one who will not bend....now all I have to do is kill him and you are free to be mine." I noticed this rest of the brothers unable to raise their heads easily to see what was going on, but I could tell they were just as taken aback as me. “What the fuck!” Satan exclaimed, “That's a yandere if I ever saw one!” Leviathan mumbled, “Oh dear no!” Asmodeus exclaimed, "Belphie no!" Beelzebub yelled, “Damn I cant move...this is bad.” Mammon stated, Damnit.....did not see this coming. I really didn’t think anyone could resist the pact commands, that’s scary. Oh god, Belphie if I woulda known you were this fucked up I wouldn’t have freed you, but then again you didn’t deserve to be locked away like that. He literally just broke my pact command. I was livid. Not because he disobeyed me but because he believed this would work to make me love him back. I saw him move to attack, Lucifer pushed me aside and Satan caught me his wings covering my face from any lingering debris that had flown across the room. “For the love of all hentai thanks Satan, are you ok?” I asked I couldn’t help but pull my face away from her so she didn’t see me blushing, she was against my aroused groin, My desire for her spiked right then and there. “Yes Mistress, are you ok?” He asked, I nodded, Satan stood me up, and the brothers were able to move again, they crowded around me to make sure I was ok, and protect me if need be.

Lucifer’s P.O.V

Belphagor slammed into me before I would change, crashing through the wall and into the hall. He had stabbed his claws into my left side like short daggers. He held me tightly with his other arm his eyes were wild and bloodlusted a sinister smile bubbled from his lips. "What is it big brother? Did you think you could stop me without having to change? Did you think I was too afraid to try to take your life? Kyung was meant for me, and you stole her away."he began to twist his fingers deepening and widening the wound and I grunted in pain as I tried to pull him off as we struggled along the floor. "Awww...does that hurt? When I am through with you, it will be compared to a tickle!"he began to tear his claws into my back getting more of a hold. "Maybe I should let you live...if only to smell Kyung's love on MY breath instead." I taunted, I was able to lift my right foot and forcefully kick him down the hallway and finally change. I was beyond rage and saw nothing but my traitorous brother and red as he stood up just at the top of the stairs and I flew into him tackling him and we both went down.

Normal P.O.V

Dammit Belphie, I couldn’t keep my thoughts together. “Brothers come on! This is not going to go well.” I said, they nodded, and Beel picked me up and carried me down the hall. “Beel, you don’t have to carry me.” I said blushing, he smiled, “I don’t want your dress ruined mistress.” He said, Oh Beelzebub why are you so sweet and adorable. I couldn’t help but wonder why did I think he was going to do something much more mild than this? I probably shoulda took my heels off before Beel picked me up, but whatever to late now.


	11. (Family Ties)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the assult towards Lord Diavolo was aprhended, Kyung gathers all the brothers and explain what is going on. She then experience her first taste of having power over someone, and then makes it known to the others Lucifer is her lover. Not taking it well Belphegor issues a full on asult towards Lucifer.

Belphegor’s P.O.V

Lucifer slammed into me at the top of the stairs his claws slashing at me as we went down together into the downstairs hall, I was able to grab a candelabra from the wall and smash it onto his head making him release his grip but not before head butting me and kicking me into the ballroom. Blood dripped from my forehead and the many lookers gasped in surprise. I stood with my head high as diavolo stood shocked at my appearance. Lucifer stayed hidden. I erupted into laughter and the onlookers stepped back in fear "Why the change in heart? Afraid of the audience?! You see this is why you will never be demon enough for her! You display all this arrogance and feign strength BUT YOU ARE WEAK!! YOU ARE A SPINELESS LITTLE BITCH!! You should go sit by your master like a good d-" He came out of nowhere and smashed into me! He had me on the ground and was punching me in the face repeatedly.

I grabbed the arm he was holding me with and bit down hard until I tasted blood in my mouth. He stooped his onslaught to strangle me into letting go, his red eyes glowing with rage. Instead I reached up and pulled his hair, I was going to tear all of his shit out. He released my throat to punch me square in my chest making me gasping and he took that moment to grab me by both horns and throw me into the dessert table.

Normal P.O.V

When my eyes fell upon the fight in the ballroom, I was horrified, both of them were hurt very badly, I had to do something and quick before it escalated. Beel set me down so I could stand on my own again. My thoughts began to fear for the by standers. I had to act quickly, “Satan...” I began, “Yes mistress?” He asked, “Protect the bystanders, get them to move to the far side of the hall so none of them are caught in the midst of it all.” I said “Yes Mistress.” Satan replied, I watched him dart off and coordinate the onlookers to the far side of the wall, getting them as far back as they could go. I was not about to let anyone not involved die on behalf of Belphegor’s ridiculous rage. “Mammon?” “Yes, Mistress?” “Go stand beside lord Diavolo so Belphie doesn’t try to go straight for him hurry!” He nodded and quickly dashed over to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos. I knew I needed to jump in, but when? I noticed Lord Diavolo came up from behind something.

Lucifer was standing on the railing of the staircase, and Lor Diavolo went to reach for him. "Lucifer, Belphagor what in hell is going on??!!" Diavolo exclaimed.

Lucifer’s P.O.V (Continued)

Diavolo approached me and reached out his hand. "Don't touch me, or I will lash out at you...do this if you want to save our friendship." He halted and continued to my brother just as he was standing he swung a knife cutting my face a little and I kicked him in his chest, sending him down again and grabbing him by his hair. "You call me spineless brother, you call me weak and yet you are the one at my mercy, I have put up with your insolence long enough this ends now." Belohegor’s thoughts raced as Lucifer held him. He had me by my hair and acted like it was over, like I was done but I was far from it. I reached for the steak knife just next to me as I looked up into his eyes "Brother please have mercy...I have been a fool, a mindless lovestruck fool...I don't want to do this anymore" He pleases, he chuckled at my pleas. "You are my brother Belphagor, I know you, so I want to believe you. But I do know you, so I don't believe you." I replied, "Ha, smart." I stabbed him in his left side, shock and pain evident in his eyes, now to was my turn to push him and I sent him skidding across the floor and I was over him in a flash knife in hand and aiming for his heart. He held me off with both arms and I used my knee to crush at his wound. Yes...weaken, let me purge this into your heart to the hilt and she will be mine...

Normal P.O.V

No! Ok I had to act fast now! I was not going to lose him again after I just got him back. Each of the other brothers gasped in worry and fear. Tears started to form I had to move swiftly, “Beel, Levi, Asmo cover me quick!” I said, “They nodded, and changed forms and covered me from the eyes of the others. I closed my eyes and focused all my energy to change then, after I felt my power shift, I started to activate my coffin of the damned. “Coffin of the damned!” I yelled, suddenly a dark matter nucleus engulfed itself around Belphegor, I didn’t activate it to kill him I didn’t want him to die I used my abilities to throw him off Lucifer to the other end of the room. Causing him to drop the knife he had in his hands and slam against the far wall. I then kept my dark matter nucleus up as a block aid between Lucifer and Belphie. I was levitating high above both of them, so all eyes could see my new and powerful body.

Belphegor’s P.O.V (Continued)

What the fuck is this ? I got up to go at him again, "Belphegor stay back! I do not want to kill you but I will If you don't remain stasis!" Kyung scolded me. That was when I saw her...she….was a demon too? How...when did this happen? I felt another sting of betrayal and yet I felt so turned on by the look of her. If she was strong enough to pull me off it may be best to comply...but I was so close!

“She’s a demon..and a gorgeous one at that she may be half as pretty as me. Oh dear...I do hope she will let me touch her wings”. Asmodeus exclaimed. “What in the actual fuck is going on in this family anymore? Kyung depressed and now she's not, she was human and now she's a demon, Diavolo is a pervert and now he's not! Belphie is fucking PSYCHOTIC and Beel is crying over the pie!! And in all of this I'm even more turned on than before! I'm going back to my room and never coming out again!” Leviathan yelled. “So this is how we are to find out, I'm guessing she would have said something if belphie wasn't insane. I should have stopped him when he came to my room. But damn Kyung's damnation looks ravishing on you.” Satan praised. “Why I gotta be in the dark about everythin here? This is too much drama! But Kyung is hot, she can be my mistress.” Mammon stated. “No...the pie...I wanted that pie...maybe Kyung will make another for me. She's so pretty...I like that she's one of us now.” Beelzebub stated. “I had never seen her abilities and I was amazed that she mastered them in such a short amount of time. She looked amazing, I wanted to ravage her on this very floor.” Lucifer awed.

Normal P.O.V

“Barbatos, Take Lord Diavolo out of here now!” I said “Yes mistress. Come Lord Diavolo.” Normally I only listen to commands by Lord Diavolo but Kyung was breathtaking. I created a small door in my nucleus slowly stepping out of it while extending the matter to the other side of the hall so Lucifer the other brothers and the onlookers were safe. “ENOUGH BELPHEGOR. How dare you cut my darling Lucifer’s face.” I began, I slowly continued walking, my heels clicking against the hard floor causing each step to burn a hole as I walked. I didn’t want to hurt Belphie at all, but he is crazy. “Do you really think this is going to solve all of your problems you are feeling? Do you really think killing the man I LOVE is going to make me come into you? DO YOU?” I scolded, “Belphegor I am offended that you would go to such lengths because your jealous.” I got closer and closer to him, “Not only did you disobey my command, but you had the nerve to attack your brother at the party that was so carefully planned. Belphegor, I understand you feel as if I am toying with you, I’m not. I don’t expect you to believe when I say that. But it’s true. I love you Belphegor, it may not be in the way you want, but I do love you. But you cannot let your emotions rule over you like this. You made a fool of me, your brothers, our king and RAD. I hope you feel proud of it.” I continued, I knew what I had to do in order to get him to stop. I got close to him so close my breasts were touching his chest. I felt terrible, but first I slapped him across his face leaving a nice mark then I pulled him by his collar to where our lips were almost touching. “Tutelary Mimic.” I said, I kissed Belphegor’s lips, when I did I heard him grunt In pain, I am sorry Belphie for doing this but you won’t stop. I purple hue began to submerge itself around him. His mana was draining, suddenly when I had drained it he changed back and collapsed onto the floor. “Gah!” Belphegor said in pain.

“Oh my word..a single kiss did that to him?? I could feel myself squirm at the thought. Kyung kiss me too...let your lips be my demise...it's so tragically romantic.” Asmodeus pleaded, “Damn this is crazy! Now her lips make other demons weak? Hell she coulda did that long before. Well be lucky to be invited to another ball but hey at least it weren't boring.” Mammon started, “It's like a brothers grimm novel...the seductress devouring his strength and taking it for herself...oh my mistress…” Satan awed, “I wonder what would happen if she kissed me, what would her lips taste like?” Beelzebub wondered, “This is just like that anime " I was once a human and now I'm a demon and seven rulers want me for themselves but I only want one and changed to stay with him and got cool powers! Amazing and very hot!” Leviathan exclaimed, “She can take a demon's power away?...oh Kyung I am not surprised...as you took my power for yourself our very first kiss as a human...I knew you were special.” Lucifer melted,

“Belphegor, since you won’t listen to reason it appears force is the only option for you.” I began, I saw him lay there sweating, I felt so bad for this but what else could I do. Forgive me Belphie... I picked Belphegor up by his throat and held him a few inches off the ground. “If you won’t bend to Lucifer, you WILL bend to me. I am your master and you will listen when I command you. Belphegor the Avatar is Sloth NO MORE FIGHTING!” I commanded, I saw a red glow circle around him engulfing him in its embrace, it was the pacts commands, he was struggling against it.

Belphegor’s P.O.V (Continued)

No more fighting...no, I haven't shown you my strength, I haven't proven that I was worthy yet! I struggled hard against her, the command like a snake coiling around my body, tightening with each breath. I was feeling weak. This was so sexy having her do this to me...I can't give up...Kyung...I need you, I love you dont you see that? Don't you see that I would go to war for you, die for you, even kill my own brother for you? You love me...you said so... no more fighting...no...I want to be with you. I want to be the one who makes you smile...the one to please you just right...Kyung. No...more...fighting...if I give in now will you ever forgive me? Will I be able to show my face at RAD again? Will Lucifer forgive me...? Dammit...I screwed up Kyung I really did!! Please please don't hate me, please see that I just...wanted to be the one you loved...I wanted to stand out...please...forgive me. I hung my head, I felt numb and couldn’t struggle anymore the command had taken hold on me. I gave into it feeling thoroughly defeated. "Yes mistress Kyung...I will fight no longer." I said, After that I passed out. I was so weak….so tired….Kyung….I’m sorry.

Normal P.O.V

I saw a stream from a tear fall down Belphegor's cheek. That hurt, like it stung like no other. I removed my hand from his throat, and held him in my arms. Collapsing to my knees and hugging Belphegor, with his face in my breast, “I am sorry Belphie, please don’t ever make me do that again.” I began to cry, but it was silent so the others couldn’t hear me. “Wow! She’s strong...I know I'll never go against her, unless she has a different punishment in mind.” Mammon stated, “The power! He's like putty in her hand now, it's magnificent.” Asmodeus swooned, “Yes just like the anime I smell a fanfic coming! This is hotter than that scene though.” Leviathan cheered, “Oh good I found a cake that wasn't destroyed...oh belphie...he hasn't been the same since lilith. I hope one day he finds peace. Kyung is so pretty.” Beelzebub stated as he began to munch on the cake. “The way she handled him was intense. He couldn't fight it this time and I was impressed. 10 out of 10 Kyung and very sexy. My dear mistress, you continue to torment me with your beauty.” Satan said, “She handled my youngest brother when I could not. I may have to make her bend to me to ensure my place, I do not know where it will go from here but I hope better than this...I'm so sorry Belphagor.” Lucifer began.

“Beelzebub!” I called, I rose to my knees and continued holding Belphegor in my arms. Dispelling the dark matter around the bystanders and the other brothers. Damn you Belphie...you were really trying to kill me. I moved to lift myself from the floor, my limbs felt so heavy. I put my hand to my side, my tux was soaked with my blood but it seemed he missed anything vital. By this time I had changed back to my human appearance, if demons weren't so resilient I would have died. I still felt the pain however, but I made enough of a spectacle of myself and simply straightened my tux and walked head high back to Kyung's side. It took a lot to hide the pain of my injuries, but I am the avatar of pride, to them I barely had a scratch. Lucifer thought.

I felt Lucifer come to my side and place his strong hands on my shoulders. My darling of Pride, a stubborn one you are. “Beelzebub!” Kyung called, I looked up from where I was eating, uh-oh Kyung was calling me. “Coming mistress, I am sorry I didn’t hear you.” He replied, “Take Belphegor.” I said I handed his sleeping brother to him. “Stand still for a moment.” I closed my eyes, I felt this was a good time to use my healing abilities I learned from Simeon that I had. My eyes became green, and I began to form a green ball of energy in my hand. I walked over to Belphie and placed the ball of energy on his chest. “Arcs Mercy.” I said, he tensed up and let out a slight moan, but didn’t wake up and all of his injuries began to repair and heal themselves. I knew the others were surprised with this too. I wondered what they were thinking. “Beelzebub, take Belphegor to his room, he needs to rest so his mana can restore.” I said Beel nodded at me, he began to exit the ballroom and made his way back to the house. I looked to see Lucifer was still behind me, he was bleeding really badly, thank goodness it wasn’t vital, he went to say something to me, then collapsed to his knees. That made my heart ache. “Asmodeus, Leviathan, come, help support Lucifer and hold him up! Quickly!” I called.

Lucifer’s P.O.V

My knees buckled and I stumbled. Damn it, I made myself look foolish enough for a century! "Asmodeus, Leviathan, come help support Lucifer and hold him up." No Kyung! Me, be supported like some weakling...I'll be blessed. My brothers approached me and I glowered at them, making them hesitate as I got back onto my feet."You stay away from me..." I scolded, "But...Kyung commands us." Asmodeus replied, "I know man but we have to." Leviathan stated. “Darling stop, let them help you, your losing your blood quickly.” Kyung said, Hearing her day my name like that melted me. My brothers came closer and I stepped back, my legs failing again but they caught me in time. I felt like such a fool. "You don't have to be the strongest one all the time you know, a family is supposed to support each other. I hate to see you this way big brother please use me it’s ok if my dear big brother’s blood gets on me." Asmo nuzzled my right side, putting my arm around him like he were only in for a hug. Asmo…."Yeah you were a total beast out there,not a demon alive would call you weak after seeing how you made belphie pay for it. And if he didn't fight dirty the you wouldn't need us. So be proud, you won this in more ways than one." Levi had his hand on my back like he was simply congratulating me but was keeping me from falling. My brothers are truly something.

“Darling, you don’t have to be the bearer of everything anymore. Don’t move otherwise your blood loss will continue, your not vitally injured but you're losing a lot of blood. Don’t move.” Kyung began, “Asmodeus, Leviathan, don’t drop him.” I saw her stand back and closed her eyes once more. Then when she reopened them, they were no longer the gorgeous violet I love, but a dazzling green. She was engulfed by a hue of green surrounding her body, then came close to me to where my lips almost touched hers. “Arcs mercy.” She whispered, Her lips gently fell upon mind. The feel of her lips always makes me feel vulnerable, but the rush of energy seemed to stimulate every nerve in my body. Starting from my face and traveling throughout, I felt my wounds begin to close as the sensation continued I no longer felt the pain due to the warm tingling that engulfed me, it was like being submerged in a warm milk bath and caressed by gentle feathers. I couldn't help but be aroused, she finished and the energy seemed to take over my whole body exciting all of my senses and I lost control I threw my head back letting out a slight moan as I felt as if I had just came to a climax. I released myself from my brothers and pulled her in just as she was about to move away and I explored her mouth with my tongue as I rode the thrashing wave of pleasure, using her sweet mouth to muffle my moans as even after I felt the continuous stimulation. She touched my face and kissed my nose. I most definitely felt better. She then placed her lips close by my ear and whispered into it,“Your moans are arousing darling. How wicked of you to allow me to hear you.” She lightly nibbled on my ear lobe. It sent a cooling chill down my spine.

Normal P.O.V

I made my way to Mammon and Satan, as I saw them in the distance. When I walked over to them, both of them had a flush of pink across their face. I wondered what those wicked demons were thinking. I smiled sweetly at them and hugged them both so their face was in my breast. I know they were aroused by my appearance so I had to have fun for a moment. Mammon’s face began to get hot from the encounter with Kyung’s breast. “Aw man, there she goes puttin her knockers in my face again! Not that I care, I-I just find it in a hassle, gettin the Great Mammon all distracted. Ohhhh she's scratchin ma head...aw man...I...I'm gettin excited...damn my nose is bleedin! Aw but fuck dont stop, keep pettin ma head.” Mammon thought, Satan’s devious mind began to create a frenzy of thoughts after feeling his face pressed against Kyung’s soft breast. “Mmm, so you decided to place your soft pillows upon my face to caress...you seem so innocent in or action but I see how devilish you can be. Wicked temptress, I know what you want me to do, I see it in your smile. You want me to show you what I can do, take that whip and make you my pet? I could submit to your command, getting on your knees and licking every inch of your sweet pussy as you threaten to punish me, I could look at you with submissive eyes while my tongue and your clit become one. Or is it that you want to be dominated? I could tie a rope around your neck and your hands above your head, I could bite those breasts you tease me with and fuck you until your walls collapse. I could make you beg for release, payback for tempting me so. I can be whatever you like dear, a submissive pleaser or a wrathful dominator I can be anything your body desires.” Satan thought, “Thank you guys, you're the best, I am so happy you're ok.” I said to them, I released them from my grasp, so they didn’t suffocate. Asmo noticed in the distance what Kyung was doing to his brothers! “No fair! Kyung….don’t let them have all the softness of your pillows to themselves! I wanna feel them too!” Asmodeus whined, Mammon and Satan’s cheeks were pink, but Satan. He had a look of hunger in his eyes and he flashed his pretty devious smile at me. Damn forgot he came from Lucifer’s anger so he is just as Sadistic. Ya better not do that again. “Guys, I need your help to get these guests out of here, I don’t think the ball is going to continue tonight.” I said, They both nodded and started tending helping the guest exit the ballroom.

“Where is Lord Diavolo and Barbatos?” I asked out loud. “I’m right here Mei!” He called, I looked behind me, suddenly to see him greeting me with a sweet smile. He made his way to where I was standing, “Kyung, you were phenomenal breaking up Lucifer and Belphegor like that. It seems all the time you spent with me and Barbatos paid off in such a short amount of time.” He praised, The praise our king gave me felt warm, I wanted to accept it, but my heart still felt sore because of it. Belphie…..I hope you don’t ever have to do this again. I noticed shortly after, Mammon and Satan coordinated all the guests and we were the only ones left in the ballroom. I saw out of the corner of my eye Satan coming up towards us. “Lord Diavolo, what the hell is exactly going on? Why did Belphegor have this absurd idea that you and Kyung were in a secret relationship.” Satan asked, “What? Secret relationship, no that’s not it, let me explain.” He began, “Lord Diavolo stop, no need to explain, I will this was my doing after all, so I feel I should explain it.” I began, he nodded in understanding and let me proceed.

I sighed deeply, and began my long story. “Remember how I mentioned in the meeting slot more was going on that I couldn’t talk about? Well the reason being is that Lord Diavolo forbid me to do so, why I am not sure, but I am glad he did. I doubt any of you are aware, but a few months ago my ribs got broken,” I began, Lucifer’s face sunk, from the shuttering reminder that he was the one to do that to me. “What? How did that happen?” Satan said, All the brothers, slowly trailed their eyes to their older brother. I snapped my fingers to make them regain their focus on me. “Hey! It doesn’t matter how it happened, it just happened, after Lord Diavolo fixed them for me, Well Simeon came from the Celestial Realm and healed them so I would be able to attend classes and move quicker versus if Diavolo did it, since demon healing is much different then angel healing.” I continued, “After I was healed, I came to Lord Diavolo and asked if he could make me a demon like you guys, probably not the best option, but it is what I wanted, because think about it you guys, in my previous body I would have died in the next 50-60 years, then I would never see any of you ever again. My time here with you guys has been the greatest experience I have had, and I would do any and everything to keep having it for eternity, so I did just that. Diavolo agreed to do my transformation, but he warned me if I did this any memory Lucifer had with him and I would either be altered or erased, the same applied to you guys. Any memory you guys had would be altered and erased as well. Basically I had to get Lucifer to fall in love with me all over again, and make you guys close to me again.” I continued, Each of their faces I could tell was a sense of sadness, I assume because I didn’t talk to them. Which would be plausible. “Hence where my not eating and depression came from, not because Lord Diavolo made me be his lover or anything like this. As I’ve told you Lord Diavolo has only one woman he did and will ever love. I don’t remember what my previous life was, every memory I have is of me in this body, I don’t know if I had a family in my other life or what, but to be honest I like this much better. I did this because you all are my only family I have now, and not just figuratively anymore, physically.” I continued,

I walked over to Lucifer where he was standing, and he put his arms around me, and held me by my waist. “So now we can all finally be the family that we should be. I will never replace your real blood sister, but I do hope that I can be all of you guys adopted sister. I love you guys and will protect any of you anyway I can.” I finished, Lucifer kissed my cheek, and I noticed all the others were on the verge of crying. “Oh, Kyung! We love you too, I would gladly have you as my adopted sister.” Asmodeus said, “Me too,” Beelzebub said. “Group hug!” Beel came running at me and Lucifer, and the rest followed, “We love you Kyung, and will always be here to support you.” Leviathan said, I wanted to cry, I finally felt I wasn’t alone anymore. I saw the smile Lucifer had on his face, he couldn’t help but chuckle and laugh. That’s really all I hoped to ever see, is him and his brothers get along and be a real family. In the end we are all we have. I still couldn’t stop thinking of Belphie. Belphie…. The brothers released me, eyes full of love and happiness. It was a wondrous sight to be honest.

My darling Kyung has really bought me and my brothers together. I can’t deny the joy and gratitude I feel from it. To be frank I believe it is something we all wanted, we just didn’t know how to come together and make it happen. When she explained the situation to them and even though they seemed surprised and even a little afraid they loved her regardless and showed that they would support her no matter what. I could see that from the way Asmo still nuzzled me close though I no longer needed him this was what love was. I became ecstatic at the thought of adding Kyung to the family more officially than figuratively and it truly sent a wave of warmth through me, I could even be happy in hell...I noticed though Kyung looked saddened suddenly and I reached for her only to fly away from the ballroom and out the window in a whoosh. “Kyung wait!” Lucifer called out to her, “Oh no, what was that about?” Asmodeus asked, “I-I have not the slightest idea Asmo.” Lucifer replied, She looked so upset, I had to go to her, I caught diavolo at the corner of my eye and turned to him, all of this time he was doing this for me, so that I could be happy. He truly was my friend. He approached me and cleared his throat, after the last conversation we weren't sure how to interact. " Lucifer. " he began, "Diavolo." "This has been an interesting night.” He stated, "Yes it has." "I've never seen you do that before...it was incredible.” He praised, "I do apologize for my behavior sir, it was inexcusable." “Well...in any case...I'm glad you're alright. You can stay home tomorrow to rest up. " He offered, “That is alright I'm fine." "No Lucifer I insist, you should spend time at home with family and friends. This is a big moment! Stop running yourself into the ground because you think it would suit me! I'm not some tyrant, you don't have to go above and beyond for-" I pulled him into an embrace and patted his back firmly. He was stunned and became emotional. "I'm not staying home because I want to be by your side. This is a big moment but it would never have happened without you. You are my best friend Diavolo, please forgive me for not seeing it before. I also know why you keep me close...and it's okay...I miss her too." he held me tight and began to cry. "I'm so sorry I said those things to you! I would never do that to you, make you feel lower than me when you achieve more than I can ever hope! You have been there for me in good and bad times and I feel like I would be lost without you, like I cannot run this kingdom without you! And I've been horrible to you! Please forgive me!" He asked, "Diavolo...it is I who should have asked forgiveness, I should have simply trusted you..." "Awww the bromance!" Mammon sniffled "Levi put the camera down!" He yelled, "That's beautiful...oh another cookie!" Diavolo pulled away wiping his face on a handkerchief. "Now go, go to her; hold onto your love and never let go!" "Thank you my friend.” “By the way, I will tend to your balcony in the morning.” I said, “Sure, sure whatever you say- wait ... What's wrong with the balcony?” Diavolo asked, “Oh nothing at all, it’s just one of my favorites of places.” I replied, “That’s fine use it whenever you need to.” He finished, I couldn’t help but smile deviously knowing Kyung and I left our mark of love there. I chuckled to myself and then I changed, and sped off after her, I felt faster than before, her healing abilities were phenomenal. It was like my entire body had been refreshed and rejuvenated.

I probably shouldn’t have flown off like that. I was thinking about Belphie, my heart hurt for what I had to do today. I flew high in the evening sky of the Devildom. I needed time to cool off and relax. I noticed a perfectly high clock tower to perch on and look over the city gorgeous blaze of the Devildom. I decided to land there and relax, and submerge myself in the cool air of hell. When I landed, I decided to use my ability so I can show Lord Diavolo where I was at, “Diavolo?” I said, “Hmm? Mei there you are, Lucifer just sped off to find you.” He replied, “I know, I can feel him a few miles away from me, Lord Diavolo, I know I have asked you for favor after favor, but I have one more to ask of you my king.” I replied, “Of course Mei. What it is.” He replied, “What I had to do to Belphegor tonight hurt me, can you alter his memories, so he remembers he had a good time at the ball with us. It seems he finds peace within me, and I don’t want to ever take that away from him.” I said, “Of course Mei, I understand, Belphegor is on a path he hasn’t figured out yet, he is going to need all of you by his side, I will gladly make the change for you. So now Lucifer doesn’t worry, I think you should show him where you are too.” Diavolo said, “Ya, I am going to. Thank you Lord Diavolo.” I said, “Barbatos, let’s pay a visit to Belphie’s room, I want him to remember a good time at the ball tonight.” He said, “Very well sir.” Barbatos said,

Lucifer’s P.O.V

I took off in the direction I saw Kyung fly away. But the longer I searched for her the more frustrated I became at not finding her. She didn't need to be alone right now. "Come on Mei, where are you?" Suddenly an image of a clock tower fell over my eyes. I quickly stopped in the direction I was going. “What? What is this.” I asked, “Apophenic Eyes, darling.” Kyung said, “Mei?” I replied, I could hear her voice inside my head, this must have been one of her other abilities. “Yes darling, I am safe, what I am doing is showing you my location right now. Those I have a bond with regardless of where they are I can show them where I am. Your two miles away from me, I can feel you close by.” She said, This was amazing, my darling is the most wonderous demon. I knew exactly where she was, I quickly flew in that direction and came across the clock tower she was perching on.

"My love why did you take off like that? I know this night has been unpleasant, but..." she looked at me and I let it out." it wasn't until my memory returned did I realize how much I've missed you, at that time I was oblivious, but since that fateful kiss I have been feeling all of that time away from you eat at me in just a night! I can't be away from you Mei...as weak as I sound saying it, you had it backwards all along, there is no me without you." I cupped her face in my hands and asked her softly "Tell me what is bothering you so we can fix it together." I grabbed her left hand with my right hand and held it gently. Even when her face was full of sadness the moon of the Devildom, still made her ravishing.

Normal P.O.V

Hearing him say that made my heart sink. My eyes started to form tears as I placed my hand on top of his that he placed upon my cheek. “Darling, I feel very vile, for doing what I did to dear Belphegor tonight.” “Since my new body, everything is different...I am still me, but better...and I am a really good person, well demon now but...” I began, I didn’t know how to tell him the rest of what was on my mind, I don’t want him to think differently of me. “Darling….I…” I stuttered, "You have power, and having power makes one feel important, superior. I know, I am the avatar of pride, I love my brothers, would protect them with my life, but the power I have and their reverence is invigorating! You are a demon, it happens to all of us to some extent." Lucifer said, "This doesn't make you bad...it makes you a demon. Ha, even humans have a drunkenness for power. So please you did what you had to SAVE Belphegor, nothing more or less. Never be ashamed of that" He took my free hand and placed it upon his chest. Can you feel this cold heart of mine? No matter what it is you may do or how strong you may become, this dark heart of mine still quickens whenever I am near you.” He finished,

I couldn’t believe it. He took the words right out of my mouth. Can he read my mind? I chuckled to myself, no because things would be different if he could. “I feel horrible, because what I did to Belphegor, it felt so good. I felt exhilarated having him bend to me like that.” I continued, “But, Then the shock you had when you witnessed how strong I was, I was worried you...were...afraid of me. Anyone else can be, but not you...” He chuckled softly, “No my love, my darling Kyung, fear is not what you witnessed, it was drunkness, and lust. I was captivated, and wanted to ravish you in front of everyone on that ballroom floor.” Lucifer said, He began kissing my hand, from the back of it to the top of it, to my fingertips. It made me shiver. I took her hand in mine and kissed it tenderly. "If I must be honest, I was thinking to myself of all the many ways I could force YOU to bend to my will. Make you submit to me like a good girl even with all of that strength. I find the challenge exciting. " the look in my eye made her flush and I smiled at her. “Now that you are In this form, I no longer have to be cautious.”

His cool words made me quiver again. His touch was making me aroused again, I wanted more of him. I wanted him to ravish me on this clock tower, we’re high enough that no one can see, but they would hear. “Really?” I began, “What did you manage to come up with my darling Lucifer?” I hummed, "I have a few ideas." I began, his urge for his mistress began to boil. I removed my hand and ran it through her hair, entangling my fingers and forcing her up. I then gave her just another slight lift and pinned her to the clock face shoving my tongue down her throat while she wrapped her hands around my waist. She moved her hands to touch me and I took both wrists and pinned them above her never breaking the kiss. I took my free hand and gripped her thigh forcefully making her gasp in my mouth and I pulled back to look at her lusted eyes and glistened mouth. "Like that for instance.” I said,

“You wicked demon you.” I began, my nipples became erect again. “Fine, if you want to be that way, I can do it too.” I said as I smiled deviously I used my wings as a lever, to push myself forward, having him release his grip on me then when he was getting away from me, I grabbed him by his tie since he still had his tux on, and I licked up his neck then nibbled his earlobe. And started to whisper in it “Master...I want to submerge myself on top of you, and ride you, in my new body, so my large breast moves with my rhythm to where your hands need to hold on to them to stop them from moving.” I finished I quickly flew away from him and motioned for him to come and get me. Then I took off.

Lucifer’s P.O.V (Continued)

The wicked little minx, she thinks she can tease me and not get the consequences? I shoved off taking after her at full speed. She must love to toy with me, pushing my buttons repeatedly, vindictively to get me to react. Do you want to press my buttons Mei? Do you want the full force of my passion for you? Then I implore you press away, because when I am done with you, when I have my way with that vision of a body of yours, you will beg me to let you finish, you will be in tears from frustration. I spotted her and we began to weave in between buildings. Playing hard to get are we? Does my determination turn you on? What if I were to tackle you, breaking through a window and spilling onto the floor where I will pin you down and rip your clothes from your body leaving you vulnerable and defenseless. How much will you want to play when I leave my love bites all over your body? When I tease you to the brink of climax but refuse to take you there? How much will you tease me next time Mei? How quickly will you submit after that?

Kyung looked behind her, to see Lucifer coming from the back. She couldn’t help herself but push her masters buttons more. “Oh master, you're not really falling behind are you?” I teased, "Falling behind? Darling I'm barely gilding. I will tell you what, be a good girl and I will go easy on you." Whether she submitted or not I wasn't giving her mercy. I saw her come to an absolute halt, then quickly darted towards me. She grabbed me by my tie once more, “Master being a good girl isn’t fun.” She said, She then slider her perfectly crafted fingers down my dress pants and stroked my already, hard throbbing member. I couldn’t help but let out a slight moan. In the midst of me letting it out she pulled me in for a deep kiss and lightly stroked me once more. She was really trying her hardest to push me. She let out a devious giggle, and took off again. Oh? So she wasn’t going to be good, wonderful, exactly what I wanted. We dove through a residential area. I grabbed a rope that hung from a nearby pole without her knowledge and awaited her response. I took a detour around a building behind her keeping silent as she darted this way and that. I pulled a sheet from a clothesline and tied it to the other building. The other end of the sheet tied to the rope I held in my hand. All I had to do was wait for her to come through and quickly pull. The trap was set and her bondage was soon to come.

Normal P.O.V

I looked back, and I didn’t see him behind me. Ooh where did that devious demon go. I flew a little bit higher Incase he set a trap for me. I went to a different section of buildings, making sure I pay close attention. “Master, are you hiding from me? Do you need me to slow down some so you are not so far behind?” I teased I back up slowly watching behind me. Not noticing what was In front of me. Suddenly Lucifer caught Kyung in his line of sight and proceeded with his trap. I pulled the rope tight and she flew right into it, I never gave her a chance to back up as I carried it behind her wrapping her in the sheet and began to tie her. I tied the free end around her neck and back around both wings, I quickly tore away what parts of the sheet were in the way as I only needed it to keep her from flying. I ripped away her dress as well in my frenzy. I wrapped the rope twice around her waist and then around each breast. And back around her neck and wings. I had three feet of rope left and as I ripped the sheet away from the other end I rose into the air with her in tow, my freshly caught prey. Damnit, he caught me, a very clever move master. I heard him chuckle slightly, and proceeded to take me away from the area. I couldn’t move my wings or anything. He tied these really tight. Kyung gazed up at her Lover who has her bondage trap at his mercy, knowing she was going to be severely punished aroused her.

Lucifer’s P.O.V (continued)

I thought about what I wanted to do to her and where. My mind drifted to the forest below, hmm, maybe. She struggled below me, her arms still tangled in the pieces of sheet, even if her arms were free she would only fall. "I suggest you stop struggling, unless you would like to fall a hundred feet to the ground. she tried in vain to move her wings and then compiled. "Ha, good girl." "What are you going to do with me Master?" She hummed, "You call me master and yet you flee? How hypocritical of you little minx, I have no choice but to punish you, make you fully understand what master means" I could feel her trembling in the taught rope. The wind whipped around us and her clothing was reduced to just a few ragged strips, she was practically naked from the waist down and the embarrassment began to settle into her especially since I tore away her underwear a while ago. "Are you shy now, being naked outside? Don't be, you are too high for anyone to see, but you will have your share of humiliation, just wait." I scolded, Kyung felt slight fear, but more arousal than anything, she wanted to do more and push her masters buttons even farther, she began struggling once more.

"Hmm, still being resilient I see?" She looked up at me and continued to struggle. "Very well, if you want to be free I will release you. I simply left go of the rope and let her plummet towards the ground screaming I waited before I went down, snatching her up again just three feet from the ground, I rose even higher in the sky holding the rope in my hand. She began to struggle again, oh how fun. "Oh dear, didn’t learn? Well by all means, fly away. This time I swung her forward so she would fly through the air and watch as I smiled as she plummeted down. I waited longer, listening to her screams, that was how I knew she was close and I dove again not letting me see her grab her again, this time her hip scrapes the ground as I lifted her back. "Well...do you wish to fly free again?" I rose even higher this time and saw her terrified look and red face. She shook her head at me, she knew now I was not tolerating her resilience. She then bit her lip in arousal, and I proceeded.

"Good Choice ." I said, I now knew where I wanted to take her and dove into the forest gliding low until I found the right tree with a low limb that would hold. I tied my prey onto the thick branch only allowing her feet to graze the ground but not fully touch it. I chose the one by the lake to illuminate her better in the moonlight. Watching her hang there, completely helpless turned me on so much. I stepped forward and lifted her chin to look at me. Her lusted expression made me even harder and I plucked a switch from the limb. "It is time to break you in kitten, tell me, are you afraid?" I asked, as I grasped my hands around her chin and lifted it to face me once more. She shook her head, “Why he afraid when I am at the mercy of the most powerful and most intoxicating demon of the Devildom?” She said, as she smiled her devious little smile at me.

Her words made me twitch, but I kept a straight face. "Yes...well, afraid or not you will be punished kitten, you will not receive any praise, no pleasure, not even your name until you have shown me that you understand just who your master is. Do you understand?" I scolded, She nodded, and smiled deviously at me once more. "You are not to speak again until I ask for a response from this moment forward." I stripped the leaves from the switch in one motion and whipped her right across her milky thighs,a bright red line stretched across them in its wake. I struck her again and again, until her thighs were covered in bright red lines. Then I turned her and whipped her ass only a few times, I had a better idea for this. I gripped her ass firmly until it turned red, she was high enough so she was just the right level in case I wanted to take her, but she had a way to go for that. "I don't plan to only punish you kitten, I can be gentle too." I stroked her ass and she reddened again then I kissed the small of her back and took not of the goosebumps. I then slapped her ass hard and gave another few kisses repeating this pattern but she never knew which move would be a kiss or a slap. She shuddered and whimpered and I enjoyed every minute of it, I noticed in the process of doing this she was beginning to sweat. Her arousal brought me more pleasure seeing her become this way when I had all the cards.

I knew she wanted to scream, or moan. But since I didn’t give her permission to, she struggled to hold them in."Hmm? Did you say something kitten?" She shook her head, yes good girl. I then groped along her reddened ass and down the back of her thighs she shuddered but didn't utter a sound. I pulled her into me grinding her on my hard dick only my pants separated us, yes darling do you see what you do to me? she squeaked and shuddered more violently and I grabbed her sensitive wing and pulled hard. She let out a loud moan and I reprimanded her with another hard pull and a slap to the ass. I continued again grinding against her until it became dangerous to do so. I released her and she slowly spun back around, her eyes were blown out and her face was red as a beetle, her lip bled and she panted heavily.

Fuck...she looked so good. I reached forward and gripped her right breast, using my thumb to play with the hard bud and her breathing quickened. "Ah-ah-ah..." I warned and she bit her lip harder, causing a tiny trickle of blood to flow from her mouth. I leaned in and licked it from her face, and hovered my mouth over hers. Her blood was even intoxicating and a lustful taste. She squirmed and I chuckled at her as I leaned into her ear. "You want to moan for me? "She nodded furiously and nuzzled her face into my neck. I backed away quickly, taking my thumb to my mouth before continuing my play. She threw her head back. "Tell me then...let me know what this is doing to you." I commanded, she loudly let out, “It makes me want to come, and submerge myself around my masters dick and scream your name so everyone know it’s you who is giving me this intoxicating experience!” She said loudly, Her private parts throbbed. They wanted to be penetrated, and release the tension. It was leaking out of her I could see it. I also noticed she was having trouble keeping her breathing steady. I was making her very aroused, "And what makes you think you deserve that? You have been such a defiant little thing, tell me why I should reward you?" I scolded,

“Because, to witness what you make me do. How my body bends to you and your commands.” She whined, I moved closer and removed my jacket and gloves. I kept eye contact with her as I used two fingers to caress her supple lower lips. She shook and moaned my name. "That's a good girl Mei, tell me, who does this sopping wet pussy belong to?" “Y-Y-You Lucifer, the mighty demon of pride. Only you can have it.” She whimpered, I wanted her so badly I ached but to see her this way drove me insane! I knelt down and put her twitching thighs on my shoulders and helped myself to her, licking every bit of arousal she gave me listening to her call my name in desperation. I began to play with her clit while shoving my tongue into her creamy center. With my other hand I began to palm at my throbbing dick, I couldn't take too much more…

“Ah! L-Lucifer, your tongue is intoxicating!” She screamed, “Oh...Lucifer!” That time she let out a really high seductive moan. It rang in my ears like a song. Her supple pussy was heavily producing her delicious nectar, it was pulling me to the brink of losing my control, I looked up at her and rose to meet her lips, letting her taste herself on my tongue. I unzipped my pants, pulling them and my boxers down never pulling from her mouth, I rubbed the head of my dick against her wet pussy and broke the kiss. "Tell me...tell me you want it, tell me who you desire most, tell me what you want Mei..." I yelled, Tears started to form in her eyes. “Master...please I need your throbbing dick inside of me. The only one I desire is you Master. I want you to submerge yourself deep within me! So you can feel all of my walls collapse around and squeeze you.” She yelled, That was all I needed to be pushed over, I gripped her hips with both hands and slid into her slick walls with no difficulty, she was so tight around me! I started ramming her hard and deeply making her scream in ecstasy. I took her nipple in my mouth and licked it before planting bites all over her breast and neck. I lifted my mouth to her ear unable to hide the moans in my voice. "You are mine, I am your master, you will bend to me now and always no matter what power you have, do you understand me?! I want to hear you say it!" Fuck...fuck fuck I'm so close!!

“YES! I belong to you now and always no matter how strong I May be. She sang, “Please...please...please master, I am gonna come...I’m gonna come.” “Ah...ah...ah... L-L-Lucifer! Oh, Lucifer...” She continued, I grabbed her breasts in both hands and squeezed tightly making her scream my name in passion I quickened my pace and I assaulted her clit. "Come with me, come with me Mei..Ah-f-f-FUCK!! AH, I'm coming, shit..Mei!!" For the second time ever I exploded with such violence that I nearly doubled over screaming and all in one night. She bit my shoulder unable to grip me otherwise as she was awash with elation as well. She pulsated and drained me, swallowing everything I had to offer her. I could barely catch my breath and I nuzzled my face in her neck this time giving her gentle kisses and nibbles. I felt her shaking, I noticed her head hung low, I think she passed out from the pleasure. I slowly stood up still having a hard time catching my breath, and began to untie her, Her body collapsed onto me, and the intensity reverted her back to her human appearance. I held my love in my arms while I regained some strength. Kissing her so tenderly. To say all of the days I missed had come at me in one night was an understatement. If I could I would give her so much more of me tonight to make up for it. But tonight was much too exhausting. Instead I will carry her home, sink her into a warm bath and clean her up, dress her in the finest pajamas and lay her next to me in my bed. And she will stay there from now until the end of time. I kissed her fluttering lids as I stood with her in my arms. "My love, I will never let you go again." I said out loud,


	12. Epilogue: (The Morning After The Ball)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the eventful night the brothers and Kyung had the morning after brought a new life on things. The brothers and Kyung finally get their experience to be like the family they were when they were angels. They are ready to taks on whatever fate has in store for them with full force now that their family is back together.

It was the next morning, I found myself in Lucifer’s bed, with pajamas I have never owned before. I looked around to see where Lucifer was, and when I tried to move, my entire body hurt. “Damnit. What happened last night?” I thought outloud, I pondered my thoughts for a moment, “Oh right! Lucifer took me to a forest and gave me the most captivating sex I have ever experienced.” I said out loud, “I looked down on my chest, to see a series of love bites all over. Lucifer really got me good. I couldn’t remember a lot of what happened last night, Suddenly I remembered, Belphegor! That’s right, last night was the ball, and Belphie went on a warpath! Oh damn, Where is he! I got up, I wanted to go find him and make sure he was ok. As I got up off the bed I suddenly heard a sweet voice call to me.

“Darling, you're awake.” Lucifer said, It was my darling Lucey, he had a towel on, and was drying his hair. He chuckled slightly, “Good morning.” He came up to me, and put his hands around my waist, and started giving me light kisses, causing me to giggle. He then took his hand and stroked my cheek. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to wake up in time, it’s late in the afternoon.” Lucifer said as he kissed me gently on my lips. “Wait a minute? Darling forgive me, but did you say afternoon?” I asked, He nodded, “Yes dear. You slept quite awhile, after our invigorating night last night after the ball you passed out, I carried you home and put you to bed, and laced you with the finest pajamas of the Devildom. He said, I put my hand over my mouth and blushed a little bit. I was so happy, but my thoughts went back to Belphegor.

“Darling, where is Belphie? I have to see if he is ok.” I asked, “I’m not sure, we should see how he is doing, but first come here darling, I ran a warm milk bath for you, I imagine your feeling quite sore this morning?” He replied as he laughed slightly, I bit my lip in embarrassment, you wicked demon you. I nodded, and Lucifer picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I squealed in happiness. “Lucey, what has gotten into you.” I said giggling, “You have darling, I finally know what happiness feels like.” He said sweetly. He sat me down and undid my pajamas, and led me into the warm milk bath. Wow this submerged my body, and it felt like softness from a thousand clouds. I sank farther down so I could feel all of it shroud me.

“Ah.” I sighed, Lucifer chuckled slightly, “Here sit up darling.” He said, I listened, he gently moved my hair from my back and threw it over my shoulder. Oh wow I didn’t even notice my hair was down. I normally have it in a high ponytail, but it was all the way down. I forgot how long it is. Lucifer gently placed his hands on my back and started massaging it. I moaned slightly, that felt good. “Asmo gave me this product for your skin he wanted you to use, he says your luster that shrouds your skin will really shine.” Lucifer said. It felt so good to have my darling touch me like this. I could fall right back asleep.

When I finished with the bath, Lucifer pulled out of his wardrobe a gorgeous new dress. It was shorter, but had red roses across it. It was the red In his colors, it was so beautiful, he helped me slip it on, and when I did he moved my hair forward and zipped it up for me. He then opened a box with a new pair of heels to compliment the dress, they were colorful and had each brother's colors in them. He grabbed the middle of my back keeping hold of me while slipping the shoes on me. I felt my stomach tighten, I couldn’t believe he did all this for me. “One last thing.” He said, He pulled out another box from his wardrobe, and inside was a necklace, similar to the first one he gave me, but it was white similar to a diamond.

“Darling, is this?” I began, He chuckled, “No my love it isn’t. It is a regular pendant I picked out just for you.” He replied, He came behind me and placed the gorgeous gem upon my neck, and fastened it securely. Then to top it all off, he placed a rose barrette in my hair, to complete my outfit. “Oh my, darling this is beautiful.” I exclaimed, “This is a morphing rose. Which means anytime you wear it whatever color you are wearing it will compliment it. Diavolo found this for me, where I got it, he didn’t disclose those details to me.” Lucifer said, I looked in the mirror and saw the rose changed to match the colors in my heels. I wanted to cry, I felt such a cloak of warmth.

“Let’s go darling, everyone is downstairs already.” Lucifer said as he extended his hand to me. I grabbed it without hesitation and he clutched on to it ever so gently. Then gave my wrist a light kiss. He led me out of our now room we had together, and walked me down the stairs to the dinning hall. It was odd when we got there, I didn’t see the other brothers. “Hmm? That’s odd.” I said, “What is it darling?” Lucifer replied, “W-.” I began, I couldn’t finish my sentence, I heard familiar voices in unison call my name. “Kyung!” They all said, Wow it was the others,

They came out of the kitchen, with silver trays in their hand. “Lucifer? What is all this?” I asked, “Don’t ask me, my brothers asked if they could.” He replied, “Come,” He took my hand to the chair next to him, and pushed me in. “We wanted to make you something tasty for lunch time since you are the newest member of our family.” Asmodeus cheered! “We spent all morning making this for you.” Satan said, “Wait all of you together?” I asked in shock. They all nodded. “When you told us all no more fighting, we actually decided to make up, and try to rebuild what we used to have when we were angels.” Leviathan said, “We weren’t as bad in the Celestial Realm as we were here in the Devildom. After last night, we saw this as a chance to become better demons and better older brothers.” Beelzebub said, “Thank you Kyung.” They all cheered, I blinked a few times, and rubbed my eyes. Did I hear that right? They made up? All of them? Mammon and Leviathan too? This was astonishing to me. I was lost for words.

“Oh I bet you're hungry, here I hope you like it, we each made our favorites.” Asmodeus said, Each of them lifted the lid of the the silver tin they were holding. All of it looked amazing. Each of them lined the table with what they made, and then once they set up our dining ware and everything they all sat down and joined us. I didn’t know what one to eat first, I just took a bit of all of it. When I started eating all of it was so tasty. I looked down and didn’t see Belphegor was in his seat. Belphie…. I hung my head a little low as I was saddened not to see him here. I hope he didn’t run away. I got up from my seat and went down and grabbed one of the other side dishes the brothers made, when suddenly I felt arms grab me from behind and pick me up.

“Kyung! Good morning! Well, It's afternoon now.” The voice said, My cheeks reddened, and when I was put back down on my feet, I turned around to see Belphegor standing there smiling sweetly at me. “Belphie….” I said softly, I felt tears form in my eyes, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, to where his face was in my breast. “Hey Kyung, d-don’t hug me so tight.” He said, I released him from my grip, and placed my hands on his face. “Belphie, where were you? I thought you ran away.” I asked, “Where you worried about me?” He said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head, “Yes I was! Belphie, I am so sorry, will you please forgive me?” I asked, He smiled, “It’s ok Kyung! I am not mad at you, you didn’t do anything wrong. I want to thank you actually, if you hadn’t pulled me off that lower level demon I would have killed him, and that wouldn’t have gone well.” He said, “Lower,...level demon?” I said, I was utterly confused, clearly it was Lucifer I pulled you off of, I gasped, Diavolo! I had a flashback when I asked him to alter Belphie’s memory, so he only remembered the fun he had at the ball with all of us.

“Since Lilith died, I am still having a hard time dealing with it, I think about her a lot, and it’s been a long time ago. But with you here now part of our family, I don’t feel so angry anymore. I love you Kyung, thank you for helping me and always being here.” He said as he smiled, Tears fell from my eyes, I threw my arms around his neck again and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly. “Hey if you guys don’t eat, Beel is going to steak your plate.” Leviathan said, “Oh right! Let’s eat Belphie, I said, He nodded, “Baby brother you can sit right here next to me!” Asmodeus said, “Ok Asmo.” He said as he walked over and sat down beside him. Asmo nuzzled his cheek. “You want to try some of what I made? Beel said this was your favorite, say ah!” Asmodeus said, as he fed Belphie a bite.

I wasn’t sure to be either grossed out or happy. I think it was a little mixture of both. I looked over at Lucifer and he kissed my hand. I giggled. “Oh, big brother? Did you tell our dear sister here about the event we had planned today?” Satan asked, “Oh, right, It slipped my mind, Mei we are going to an event today, you and all of us brothers.” Lucifer began, “Really? What event darling?” I asked, “It’s the poison apple festival, my dear friend Belphomat host it, he hadn’t done it in awhile, but this year he said he wanted to.” Lucifer said, “Mmm, poison apples.” Beelzebub said, as he paused eating for a moment. “Wow! That’s splendid! I really wanted to try one of those poison apples you love so much.” I cheered, “You will enjoy it, we haven’t attended in quite some time, but it will be nice to do something as a family for once.” Satan said,

“So when we are all done, we will go. Sound pleasing to you darling?” Lucifer asked, I nodded. That sounded perfect, “Now eat, Say Ah.” He said as he fed me a spoonful from his plate. I blushed, This was almost too good to be true. I guess my command really worked. It wasn’t long until we all finished and made our way to the festival. When we got there, it was such a pleasing site. Everything poison apples, even the colors. “Brothers!” Belphomat cheered, “Hello Belphomat.” Lucifer said, “I am so glad you made it out.” He said, “Hi Kyung! How are you?” Belphomat asked, as he hugged me. “Wonderful, thank you. This looks amazing Belphomat.” I praised, “Aw shucks Mei, don’t go strokin this old demons ego.” He replied,

“Belphomat, were you going to tell me our friends were here?” Persephone said, I saw her come from the distance, oh my gosh, she was so big, I had no idea it had been that long already. “Persephone!” I cheered, “Hello Kyung, it’s good to see you again.” She said as she hugged me, “Oh wow you are so big! How are you feeling? When are you due “ I asked, “Let me tell you I feel exhausted and moody all the time, but I am due this summer. I never got to have kids when I was alive, I am glad that I can now.” She replied, “My dear Persephone, you must relax, here go inside and prop your feet up, and I will come and massage them for you shortly.” Belphomat said as he kissed her forehead. She giggled slightly. “Ok my love, be seeing you brothers and Mei!” She said as she headed back into the house,

I felt Lucifer bend down and whisper in my ear. “You know, with this new body of yours, you would look astounding, carrying my child inside of you.” He whispered, I squealed, Oh no! Don’t tell me that. I didn’t think demons could have kids but obviously they can. No way, I am not into that at all. “We have six younger siblings, I don’t think that should even enter your thoughts you wicked demon you.” I whispered back, He chuckled and kissed my neck and started rubbing my stomach. “Very well, but do be careful my love, it may just happen one day.” He whispered, as he continued rubbing my stomach. I squealed, Oh you are such a devious one aren’t you. I thought, “The way your hips are perfectly designed, I would say you would have no problem bearing a child.” He whispered,

I gasped, why was these things he was saying to me turn me on. This is not ok. He pulled me close to him with both hands on my stomach. “I suppose if I commanded you to bear a child you couldn’t say no, now could you?” He whispered, I squealed again, he was really enjoying this too much. I hope he is kidding. “Alright brothers, go enjoy the festival, I will see you later.” Belphomat said as he waved bye and darted to the house where his wife was. Lucifer still had ahold of me. I was really turned on and I was not happy about it.

“Come, love let us go enjoy the festivities.” Lucifer said, as he grabbed my hand and walked me into the heart of the festival. All of this was so much to take in. Who would have thought seven gorgeous brothers would change my life so much. Even in a cold and dreary place like hell, you can feel happy and warm. My second year has been quite the experience. I looked up to see Lucey eating a poison apple, he saw I was looking at him and handed me the stick it was on to take a bite. I munched it happily. It was really tasty, I have a new favorite thing to eat here in the Devildom. “Hey guys lets take a selfie!” Asmodeus said, “W-wh Asmo no!” Lucifer said, “Say cheese!” He said, “Cheese!” We all said In unison except for Lucifer. The phone clicked and we captured it.

“Perfect! Our first family photo! No we are so going to hang this up in the dining hall.” Asmodeus cheered, Lucifer looked angry it was so cute. I giggled the kissed his cheek, and he placed his hand on where I kissed him and started to blush. Suddenly I heard someone call me. “Kyung!” Belphegor said, It was Belphie, “You wanna ride the Ferris Wheel with me?” He asked as he held out his hand. I looked up at Lucifer and he nodded for me to go. “I would love to Belphie.” I said as I took his hand and followed him. My life finally felt warm again, I was so happy with everything that was going on. Never in a million of years would I have ever obtained the notion I would have a real family. I finally got it, I finally got someone I loved who loved me too, and I finally had what I wanted, I couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for all of us, whatever it was I was so happy to be able to be apart of it, and take it on with full force. I love you brothers, now, forever, and always.

-End-


End file.
